A partir de una traición
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Pre slash/yaoi. T1 serie termianda ¡Subiendo T2! Grimm. Harry es traicionado y llevado a otra dimensión, en la cual, sus nuevos rasgos físicos no son tan dispares con respecto a los lugareños ¿wesen? ¿asesinos grimm? es mucho para digerir. Pero al menos tiene como aliado a la realeza de Portland. ¿Cómo va a encajar el ex héroe del mundo mágico?
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:**_ Hola! me vengo a dar una vuelta por aquí. ¡Estoy viva! Pero estoy tratando de hacer un trabajo original y se me acabaron la ideas/ganas de seguirlo. En un acto desesperado por mover a las musas puse una serie que terminé de ver en netflix y me puse a escribir drabbles. Que poco a poco y conforme pasaban los capítulos terminaron siendo más largos. ¡Estoy en marcha otra vez!_

* * *

**Para tener en cuenta**: Se relata la primera temporada de la serie Grimm, pero no están todos los capítulos; Es preSlash/yaoi/chico-chico. Insinuación de Harry/San Renard Harry/Nick Burkhart. Por confirmar una continuación.

_**Inspirado en: Not as Grimm as it Seems por Whispering Darkness.**_

* * *

**A partir de una traición**

.

Se siente golpeado y adolorido. ¿Donde estaba? Hace apenas nada que se encontraba en lo más profundo del Ministerio de Magia, escapando de los aurores. Vagamente recordaba a un inefable hablar sobre ser un experimento y viajes dimensionales. Y ahora estaba solo en medio de un bosque por la noche, con una capa roja de auror en la mano.

Debido al frío decidió ponerse la capa con capucha antes de rebuscar por su baúl expansible. Desde hace mucho tiempo aprendió a llevar todas sus cosas con él. Hermione comentó que parecía un caracol o un cangrejo ermitaño por cargar el equivalente a una casa en su baúl. Ron agregó que estaba cada vez peor que Moody con su 'alerta permanente'. El pelinegro solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Su supuesta paranoia le había servido en más de una ocasión. Como ese mismo momento.

Rebuscó dentro del baúl por un amuleto de glamour para reemplazar el hechizo que se había roto en el peor momento posible: en medio de un evento en el Ministerio de Magia. El intenso zumbido molesto de los asistentes gritando y acusando aun resonaba en sus oídos. Gente intolerante son los magos y brujas. Quizás Voldemort tenía razón en querer hacer cambios.

Una vez ocultos sus rasgos más destacables y con menos nerviosismo, Harry pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Estaba solo y sin idea de donde estaba. Lo primero era buscar alguna ciudad o pueblo para ubicarse. Usó su varita para que apuntó el camino. Satisfecho la guardó entre sus ropas antes de agacharse para tomar el baúl.

Nunca se dio cuenta del extraño en su espalda, ni tuvo tiempo de levantar una barrera para protegerse del golpe en la nuca antes de desvanecerse.

#

El hombre de apariencia común estaba confundido a pesar de su satisfacción. El olor de un forastero había llegado hasta su sensitiva nariz, obligándolo a buscar el origen. Y cuando vio la capa de rojo brillante en medio del bosque no pudo contener su perversa depravación, cambió por completo y atacó con inusitado brío. La figura cayó inconsciente en el piso del bosque sin otro ruido más que el de la hojarasca.

El blutbad destapó el rostro cubierto para ver un joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, tez pálida y rasgos aristocráticos. De cuerpo pequeño y delgado, llamaba la atención la estrecha cintura y caderas más anchas, algo poco común para un hombre joven.

Con algo de dudas se acercó para olerlo y confirmar su sexo masculino. Era hermoso. No andrógino pero tampoco bruscamente viril. Usualmente el blutbad prefería mujeres, sean niñas o adultas. Pero con este joven bien podría hacer una excepción. Lo cargó sobre los hombros dejando el extraño equipaje como algo sin importancia.

Una vez adentro de su cabaña cogió una cuerda de nylon antes de despejar el paso al subterráneo, donde la pequeña niña que atrapó hace un par de días temblaba en medio de la cama.

"Hola preciosa. ¡Te traje compañía!". Colocó en el suelo el joven aun vestido de rojo. Tomó sus manos y pies para amarrarlos. "Espero que no te moleste que no pueda hablar". Sonrió tranquilo a la asustada niña mientras rasgaba una tira larga de la capa para crear una mordaza.

Eso debería tener al joven tranquilo

#

Monroe hace tiempo que no se sentía tan fuera de lugar: estaba en medio del bosque, con un grimm en entrenamiento, acechando a un blutbad que secuestra niñas y con un fetiche por la ropa de color rojo. ¿cuando entró en la dimensión desconocida que no se enteró? Quizás no le llegó el memo informativo.

El detective recientemente ascendido a grimm, Nick Burkhardt, estaba nervioso y confundido. Supuso que por todo eso de los wesen lo tenía en el borde; no que lo culpara.

De vuelta en su misión de rastreo, pudo apreciar que el objetivo había salido de la casa.

"Estamos solos, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo estará fuera, quizás podamos acercarnos un poco más y enmascarar nuestro olor con esas hierbas". Dijo apuntando unas hojas que crecían bajo un árbol.

"Tú eres el experto". Dijo el grimm.

Monroe solo le dio una mala cara antes de guiarlos con cuidado en medio de la foresta. Juntos se quedaron observando. Nick no se quedaba quieto.

"¿Por qué no vas dentro y me dejas de molestar?"

"No tengo una orden ni causa probable". Niega Nick. "Y ya grité lobo. No me van a tomar en serio"

"¡No me digas! Pero no recordaste ese detalle cuando fuiste a husmear a mi casa"

"Ya te pedí disculpas"

Monroe iba a quejarse, sin hacer un mohín se dijo a si mismo, cuando sintió la presencia del dueño de la cabaña. Movió su brazo para detener una réplica de Burkhardt y esperaron.

El sospechoso se acercó con lo que parecía un cuerpo sobre sus hombros.

"Es él". Nick se levantó para retirarse. "Tenemos que irnos, voy a pedir apoyo"

"Claro, amigo".

Ambos regresaron con cuidado hasta donde aparcaron los autos.

#

Nick no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su compañero, el detective Griffin, llegara.

Tras una rápida charla, pidiendo confianza por la necesidad de 'tapar su olor' con una hierba y caminar por en medio del arroyo, ambos llegaron hasta la cabaña.

Entraron en la casa presentando la placa y se dedicaron a buscar por cualquier cosa extraña sin encontrar nada. Con la excepción de la melodía tarareada. Hank Griffin no necesitó más pruebas. Ambos policías se metieron en una gruñía con el sospechoso y Nick le vio hacer woge antes de que dejara a Hank inconsciente de un puñetazo e intentar atacar a Nick. Pero vio algo en Nick. Algo que lo asustó.

El Blutbad rugió con fuerza, congelando a Nick. Situación que aprovechó el asesino para salir corriendo, destrozando muebles e incluso la puerta en su huida.

Nick reaccionó tarde al momento de seguirlo, viendo acrecentarse la distancia que los separaba. "No lo lograré". Saca su arma de servicio. "¡Detente Blutbad o disparo!". Al no ver que se detuviera, disparó de advertencia. Pero el Wesen continuó. Soltó una maldición. Estaba muy lejos para darle.

"Avada Kedavra". Se escuchó a su espalda, seguido de un rayo de luz verde que dio en el blanco en medio de la espalda del medio lobo, que cayó de bruce sin moverse.

Nick se dio vuelta para ver quien había detenido al sospechoso.

A Pocos metro de la cabaña se encontraba un joven de cabellos como la tinta y ojos verdes. Por la mirada que portaba, no se encontraba en buen estado de salud. El buen corazón de Nick decidió cual era la pregunta más importante en ese momento. "¿Estás bien?" Pero el chico apenas le dio una mirada antes de desmayarse.

Al acercarse y constatar que el chico respiraba, Nick suspiró y sacó el teléfono para llamar al cuartel. Esta sería una noche larga y no estaba de humor para la explicaciones que vendrían.

#

Sean Renard, capitán de la policía de Portland, apenas se había preparado para dormir cuando lo llaman por el caso de la niña secuestrada.

Al llegar a la escena pudo ver a sus hombres hacerse cargo. Vio a Burkhardt y se acercó para entender lo que pasaba.

Rápidamente fue puesto al corriente. "¿Donde están las víctimas?". Le señalaron la ambulancia.

Al llegar pudo ver a la pequeña desaparecida. "Hola cariño, ¿estás bien?". Ella asintió. "Bien, tus padres están por llegar. Tendrás que esperar un poco más"

"Sí. Eso me dijo él. Que no pasaría nada malo"

"¿Quién?"

Ella apuntó a otra figura dentro de la ambulancia.

El paramédico lo vio antes de asentir y dejarlo con el joven sentado en la camilla. Sean apuntó a la niña y el hombre se la llevó para dejarlos solos.

El joven posó sus verdes ojos en Sean, interrogante.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Sean Renauld. Soy el jefe de policías de Portland. ¿Usted es?"

"Harry Potter". El fuerte acento inglés llamó la atención del policía. "Yo… me perdí en el bosque y ese hombre me atacó"

Y fue cuando lo sintió, el poder sutil del extraño. Contuvo a duras penas un respingo de sorpresa. ¿Quien era? No lo sintió en la ciudad cuando llegó ni fue alertado de su presencia. En su asombró hizo woge parcial y vio como desde la pupila del chico se expandía una niebla que oscurecía los iris verdes, dejando solo ojos negros como los de un tiburón.

"¿Grimm?". Esperó se increpado, atacado de forma violenta. No solo era wesen sino un zauberbiest. Uno de los wesen odiados por los Grimm, junto con las hexenbiest.

Pero el chico no se movió. Solo se quedó ahí, con una actitud preocupada. "¡Merlín! Necesitas un médico. ¡Esas heridas no deben ser buenas!". Se levantó rápidamente para perder pie al dejar la camilla.

Sean alcanzó a tomarlo para que no cayera al piso de forma dolorosa. "¿Está bien?"

"Es el golpe en la cabeza. Dicen que voy a estar mareado. Me llevarán a observación al hospital"

Sean lo estabiliza y vuelve a colocar en la camilla tras haberlo cargarlo en brazos. Pasado el susto inicial el hombre mayor mira severamente al joven. "Dime quien eres. Qué haces en Portland. Y cuales son tus intenciones, Grimm"

"Es la segunda vez que me llamas así. ¿Qué es un Grimm?". Se toca la cabeza. ¿Tendrá una jaqueca?. "¿Y donde queda Portland?"

Eso llevó a que Sean levantara una ceja. ¿Estaba jugando?. "Estamos en Portland, Oregon, Estado Unidos"

Harry se llevo una mano a los ojos, cansado. "No puede ser ¿Estados Unidos?". Al retirar la mano lo mira, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes; pero brillaban casi de forma sobrenatural, ahora que Sean estaba cerca para verlos mejor. "¿Qué eres? Si no te importa la pregunta."

"¿No sabes que soy yo?"

"Eres alguien que necesita un doctor, esas heridas no pueden estar al aire libre". Apuntó a la mejilla de Sean, la que presenta los rasgos de su tipo de wesen, a pesar de no estar en woge.

Eso asustó a Sean. "¿Puedes verlo?". Harry asintió. "Eso es imposible, no lo estoy mostrando". El ojiverde solo suspiró.

"Supongo que eres un tipo de criatura sobrenatural". Sean trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero al parecer Harry era más perceptivo de lo que creyó, para estar padeciendo lo que al parecer era una conmoción cerebral. "Supongo que no estoy en posición para mantener el secreto. Me siento mal". Trata de tomar la mano de Sean con fuerza, pero apena es capaz de apretar la mano. "Necesito asilo. Soy un mago, Harry Potter. Creo que me… expulsaron. Yo… me da vuelta todo". Sean se preocupó pero no llamó por ayuda. Necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Aun así, comenzó a atender a Harry: lo recostó en la camilla e intentó ponerlo cómodo. Cuando estaba por quitarle un collar que emitía poder, Harry se exaltó. "No deben quitarlo". Dijo antes de desmayarse.

Sean se lo quitó curioso y vi como aparecía sobre la piel blanca una serie de escamas negro-azulado por el contorne de los ojos y el cuello, así como rizos rojo brillante entre los oscuros cabellos. El conjunto le daba un aire etéreo. Era muy diferente a un wesen porque mantenía los rasgos humanos, que eran marcados por los aspectos sobrenaturales.

Era obvio que debía estar pendiente de este joven hasta que pudieran hablar. Sobre todo si dependía de un collar para mantener lo que podría ser considerado un woge

Tendría que mover muchos hilos para mantenerlo vigilado en el hospital.

#

Harry estaba despierto. Miró su entorno antes de buscar signos visibles de sus peculiares características. Todo oculto. Parece que el jefe de policía, Sean Renard, había hecho caso de su advertencia.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación para tomar sus signos virales. Pasó también el doctor e incluso llegó a probar la comida del hospital sin problemas.

Se recostó en sus cómodas almohadas para mirar el techo. Parece que de verdad estaba en otra dimensión. Nunca escuchó de gente o criaturas como las que había visto: su secuestrador y Renard. Supuso que por la forma en que actuó el hombre mayor, no eran los únicos que existían.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Estaba solo en un mundo que no conocía, con un posible aliado o enemigo potencial que sabía de si mismo. Tendría que ir con más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Estaba en medio de esos pensamientos que escuchó ruidos en la habitación de al lado. ¿Una pelea? ¿Aquí? Alcanzó a salir de la habitación para ver una mujer rubia saliendo presurosa por el pasillo. Ella se dio la vuelta y por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron. Como acto reflejo usó 'legislimens' rápido para enterarse de que se trataba. ¿Ese era Renard? ¿Por qué se enfadaría por su fracaso contra la grimm?¿Qué intentó hacer la mujer?.

El pitido de máquinas sonando y gritos histéricos le recordó que estaba espiando. Dejó semi cerrada la puerta para poder observar el revuelo. Esa mujer rubia sembró mas dudas en Harry.

¿En donde se había metido?

#

Sean quitó a los policías que protegían a Marie Kessler y de paso a Harry, contra su mejor juicio. Se calmó pensando que el joven se mantenía inconsciente y que el collar fue amarrado al tobillo izquierdo, para mantener su apariencia humana.

El medio zauberbiest estaba nervioso. Necesitaba respuestas. Pero también estaba preocupado por la grimm en coma. Ambos eran factores desconocidos y sin control. Tenía que implementar medidas de contención antes de que pusieran en peligro todo por lo que a luchado en esa ciudad.

Por suerte ya tenía planeado como encargarse de ella. Se retiró del hospital esperando buenas noticias.

#

No pasaron muchos días para volver a escuchar lo que era una inconfundible pela en la habitación de al lado de la de Harry. Él se levantó y corrió para ver. Una mujer mayor, la residente temporal de la habitación siendo su bata de hospital la delatora, estaba golpeando a un hombre que al parecer intentaba herirla.

La mujer en medio del forcejeo increpó. "¿Quien te envió?". Perdió fuerza en el agarre. El hombre levantó un cuchillo de aspecto peligroso.

Harry no pudo contener su enfado por tal acción cobarde. Le recordó el caso de asesinato en Saint Mungo con el lazo del diablo. Levantó una mano para empujar con su magia al agresor, que cayó inconsciente tras estrellarse en el muro con un fuerte golpe.

La mujer cayó cansada al piso sacando a Harry de su estado furioso. Corrió a donde estaba ella mientras pedía ayuda.

Otra cosa que notó fue su magia. Era más libre, no necesitaba canalizar como con una varita; pero también era más difícil de hacer de forma consecutiva. Como si necesitara más tiempo para poder recargar.

¿A que clase de mundo lo llevó el conejo blanco?

#

Requería información. No sabia nada de donde había caído y tenía que entender le panorama general con urgencia.

Esperó hasta que cayó la noche y las enfermeras de guardia estaban en rondas al otro lado del pabellón, para acercarse a la sala de Marie Kessler. Una vez dentro cerró con pestillo, hechizó los vidrios y silenció la habitación para mayor privacidad. Se puso sobre el cuerpo dormido pensando.

El hombre que atacó a la mujer mayor dijo grimm, mismo nombre con el que Renard lo llamó. Esta mujer puede darle la información que necesita para poder emparejar la cancha con su supuesto aliado.

"¿Quien eres?". La mujer, Marie, apenas abrió un ojo. Pero se podía notar la calma antes de la tormenta en la tensión de su cuerpo. Como una serpiente esperando a atacar.

Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido por ella. "¡Vaya! Realmente eres alguien duro. Escuché que tienes cáncer, fuiste atacada ¿Y aun eres capaz de sentirme? Estoy impresionado".

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Ahora, responde mi pregunta"

"Soy alguien que está perdido. No busco herirla, pero necesito información y usted puede dármela". Era obvio que ella desconfiaba. Trató de sonreír para calmarla. "No hay mucha formas para abordar esto, así que aquí vamos ¿Qué es un grimm? ¿El ataque estaba relacionado con eso? ¿Sabe quien la atacó?"

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Para quien trabajas?"

Harry pudo ver como se acercaba al botón de alarma. Entonces, no le permitirían obtener lo que queria con suavidad y por el camino fácil.

Con un movimiento de mano paralizó a la mujer con un 'pertrificus', provocando que ella se aterrara al no poder moverse. "Lo siento señora Kessler, pero la necesidad puede sobre la cortesía". Se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y con delicadeza tomo sus demacradas mejillas. "Legislimen".

¡Era increíble! La mente de ella era extraña y fascinante. Pudo enterarse de: qué es un wesen, los tipos que habían, los que ella había visto y los que asesinó brutalmente, todo ordenado a la perfección; al mismo tiempo, la sentía luchar con fuerza y cuestionando la existencia de Harry. Porque claro, ella se estaba preguntando qué tipo de wesen era el mismo Harry, compartiendo esos pensamientos junto con el temor de sentirlo en su mente. El respeto por ella aumentó por la tenacidad de ella al olvidar el miedo por la necesidad de encontrar la respuesta al cotejar sus habilidades con cada wesen que conocía.

En le momento que vio a Nick y a una pareja, uno de ellos su hermana, un periódico con la imagen de un accidente de automóvil, se detuvo. No quería ser más invasivo así que se retiró.

La mujer estaba jadeando y lloraba.

"Lo siento". Otra cosa que pudo saber fue que ella estaba desahuciada, su enfermedad la estaba acabando como ninguna pelea con aterradoras criaturas lo había hecho. Sabía que no debía, pero su conciencia no le permitiría dejar a la mujer así cómo estaba; sobre todo, después de sacarle a la fuerza la información sobre su mundo. "Espero que no crea que esto es aun más espeluznante, que asesinar a sangre fría a un grupo de Blutbaden". Trató de bromear mientras abría la boca a, la aun paralizada mujer antes de acercar sus ojos verdes. "Odio hacer esto, me hace sentir utilizado". Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus pestañas, hasta caer directo en la boca.

Tras unas cuantas gotas Harry se levanto y secó con el dorso de la mano, ignorando las convulsiones de Marie Kessler. Los pitidos de las máquinas comenzaron a asonar descontroladas en una terrible cacofonía de agonía. "Esa es mi señal". Alcanzó a destrabar el cerrojo y aparecer en su habitación, cuando escuchó a las enfermeras gritando órdenes.

Se acostó pensando en los wesen. Este mundo era fascinante. A Luna y Hermione les habría encantado.

#

Sean fue informado del alta de Marie Kessler por el mismo Nick Burkhardt. ¿En donde se había equivocado? Adalind y el sicario fracasaron estrepitosamente.

Ahora la mujer mayor estaba sana e incluso curada del cáncer por lo que comentaba Burkhardt como un milagro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esto le olía a algo que el joven Potter había hecho. ¿Pero qué? Con eso en mente se acercó a la habitación. Harry Potter estaba sentado y comiendo.

"Es un gusto verle despierto, señor Potter"

"Es un pacer volverlo a ver, jefe de policías ¿o es capitán?"

"Por favor. Llámeme Renard". El ojiverde asiente e incluso muestra una silla como un anfitrión hospitalario. "Estoy aquí porque tengo preguntas"

"Que coincidencia, señor Renard. Yo también". Se limpió con la servilleta y retiró la bandeja. "Quiero comenzar por agradecerle su asistencia cuando me desmayé, tras mi secuestro". Levantó su mano antes de ser interrumpido. "Dejando de lado tal situación. Quiero saber qué quiere un zauberbiest, jefe de policías, enviando a una hexenbiest y asesinos tras una mujer mayor enferma". Eso frenó a Sean en seco. ¿Cuánto sabía Potter?. "No me mire así. Tengo mis caminos para recolectar información. Quiero saber cuales son sus planes". Los ojos verdes brillaron peligrosos. "Le diré que no quiero ser parte de sus juegos".

Sean retomó su compostura. Se inclinó sobre su asiento, amenazante. "Usted es él que no sabe en qué se está metiendo. Viene a mi ciudad, se mete con los wesen, se mezcla con los grimm ¿Y exige respuestas? Usted es el que no pertenece aquí. Él que debe responderme o irse". Pudo ver como sus palabras herían al pelinegro. "Pero puedo llegar a ser generoso. Puedo darte permiso para que te quedes. Si te haces leal a mi"

En cuanto lo dijo, Sean se dio cuenta que no debió decirlo. La figura delgada y poco intimidarte se cubrió con un poder pesado, agresivo. Sean pudo diferenciar la probadita que tuvo de esa magia en la ambulancia y la que estaba en frente ahora. Era como comparar una mota de nieve y una tormenta en la montaña.

Estaba asustado. Era demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo. Y entonces lo sintió en su cabeza. Era evidente que Potter estaba tratando de buscar algo en su cabeza a través de una especie de hipnosis o control mental, no estaba seguro. Costó resistirse y solo su fuerte voluntad, de años de luchar por su vida, logró sacarlo.

Ambos estaban jadeando en medio de la sala de hospital. Sean presentaba más sudor en su rostro y ropa que Potter. Incluso, pudo sentir su woge completo, expectante por otro ataque.

Ambos se miraron, esperando algo que no ocurrió. El ambiente era pesado en ansiedad, pero no violencia. Los dos a la defensiva.

"¿Qué viste?"

"Nada claro. Gritos de una mujer y el llanto de un niño en un lugar oscuro. Podrían haber estado hablando en ruso".

Sean cerró los ojos y tragó el nudo en la garganta. Admitió para sí que estaba acorralado. No sabía cómo volver a obtener la ventaja. Miró de reojo al forastero. La poderosa magia había vuelto a ser guardada por el marco delgado.

Pero la postura había cambiado e incluso Sean creyó ver arrepentimiento en esos ojos brillantes.

Si le preguntaran después por qué decidió ser totalmente sincero a continuación, Sean no podría responder. Quizás fue ese atisbo de compasión mezclado con respeto que vio en el ojiverde.

"Mi historia viene con mi linaje. Mi madre, una hexenbiest logró llamar la atención del Rey de los wesen. De su unión ilegítima nací yo. Por lo que me tildaron como Príncipe bastardo. Soy un medio zauberbiest. Lo que se traduce en menos poder mágico; incluso, soy incapaz de realizar un saubertrunk o poción. Esto me hace menos a los ojos de los de mi tipo. En cuanto a la sangre real, al ser un bastardo, no tengo poder ni influencia. Soy un problema para ellos. Mi vida fue puesta en juego desde muy temprana edad, siendo mi madre el único protector que tuve". Si bien la historia no era un secreto en los círculos wesen, no era lago que doliera menos admitir y Sean trataba de no mostrar el conflicto de emociones que tenía.

Y no obstante, parecía que el joven Potter podía entender. Sus propias manos eran un reflejos de lo que sentia, al apretarlas según lo que Sean relataba.

"Yo… quiero venganza por los intentos de asesinato y por la mala vida que tuve. Lo admito. Pero también sé que no es cosa de ir de frete, por lo peligrosa que es la familia real. Sé que no tengo el poder ni la influencia para ese. Y mientras tanto, quiero forjarme un lugar al que pertenecer. Que ellos no puedan quitarme. Un territorio". Sean pensaba en cómo hacer ver sus intenciones sin que parecieran argucias o con intenciones maliciosas, pero también pensó que el 'mago' podría darse cuenta si estaba intentando torcer la verdad. Por lo que decidió seguir con la misma línea. "Soy conocido en algunos grupos de wesen. Ellos saben que hay realeza en Portland pero no todos saben quien es. Es mi intención lograr unificar los clanes y obtener el poder para mantenerlos seguros. Debido a las tensas relaciones, no siempre ha sido un juego limpio. Y debo confesar que tengo tratos por demás sórdidos con gente depravada, e incluso mis propias manos están manchadas". Tomó un respiro antes de continuar. "Mis intenciones no eran del todo malas cuando te pedí lealtad. Temo que con un poder como el tuyo, no solo desequilibres el status quo de la ciudad generando pánico entre los wesen, o que me derroques de manera sangrienta". Eso le valió una ceja arqueada de parte de Potter, que respondió con una sonrisa irónica antes de continuar. "También temo que los reales te descubran y caigas en sus manos".

El joven Potter se lamió los labio. "Cuéntame sobre el grimm"

Sean resopló y cambió de postura para relajar los hombros tensos. "Ellos son… una raza peligrosa. Son parte del mundo wesen porque saben de nuestra existencia, pero al mismo tiempo son nuestros enemigos, porque tienden a cazarnos. Sobre todo aquellos que llaman su atención con actos sangrientos". Esperó hasta que su oyente asintiera, confirmando su entendimiento. "Al parecer, la familia Kessler es un linaje de grimm, por lo que logré averiguar. Su último descendiente, Nick Burkhardt, recientemente está dando señales de ser un grimm. Y no, no sé cómo es eso. Su clase tiende a guardar sus secretos celosamente. Ellos, históricamente, han sido controlados en parte por la realeza". Sean estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo expresivo que era la mirada del joven 'mago'. De hecho, en ese momento, apostaría 20 dólares a que Potter estaba molesto e incómodo. "Algunos grimm fueron tomados bajo el ala de la familia real, como segadores de wesen que rompían las leyes. Esto permitió que otros wesen aceptaran el dominio real, al mismo tiempo que limitaba la carnicería que realizaban los grimm".

"Entonce. ¿Quieres matarlos?"

"No. En realidad quiero a Burkhardt de mi lado. Tener un grimm me pondría en mejor posición que a la familia real, que actualmente no tiene ninguno. Pero su tía es otra cosa. Es una grimm asesina. No creo que esté dispuesta a hacer una alianza, por más tenue que sea"

Potter movió sus manos pensativo. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Esa, era la quid de la cuestión. "Eres poderoso. No sabía cuanto. Creí que podría controlarte. Es evidente que me equivoqué. No sé el alcance de tus poderes ni cómo puedes usarlos". Sean fijó su mirada en la contraria. "Te tengo miedo". Como respuesta, pudo ver el dolor y la aceptación en Potter, como si eso fuera algo que siempre le decían. Sean apretó las manos molesto. "Pero también temo una rebelión wesen. Temo por mi vida si la familia real se propone eliminarme. Temo la muerte de los que me importan solo para hacerme daño. Temo perder todo por lo que he trabajado". Vuelve a encorvarse, como tratando de llegar más cerca. "Creo que puedes ayudarme a mantenerlo. Según lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos, fuiste desterrado. No puedes volver con los tuyo. Yo puedo darte un lugar donde vivir, ayudarte a rehacer tu vida aquí, en Portland. Solo te pido que estés de mi lado".

El ojiverde sonrió sardónico. "Quieres que esté a tu lado con el mundo en contra".

Sean se relajó. "Se puede decir así". Se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa divertida.

"Estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo ¿mi secreto...?"

"Protegido. Mandé alguno de los míos para que se aseguraran de mantener tu collar en todo momento"

"¿No piensas chantajearme con eso?

"¿Cómo podría? Eso sería lo mismo que descubrirnos a todo"

"Mi magia puede ser volátil. Puedo hacerte daño"

"Soy un medio zauberbiest. Soy resistente a la magia violenta".

Esta vez Potter sonrió divertido. "No tengo papeles, estoy indocumentado"

"Dejame hacer unas llamadas. Sólo debes confirmar tu nombre y fecha de nacimiento"

"Realmente arreglarías cualquier problema con tal de que acepte". Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. "Tengo mis propias condiciones, si acepto". Sean asintió. "Primero, no me gusta pelear, y entiendo que si quieres un grimm, necesitas buenos peleadores. Yo… luché mucho antes, con los míos, y estoy cansado de la sangre. Segundo, me gusta mi independencia; no voy a preguntarte qué puedo hacer o a donde puedo ir; soy libre. Tercero, no me gusta depender de nadie; quiero poder trabajar, tener mis cosas. A cambio, puedo ayudarte a proteger tu casa o a una persona, con mi magia. Puedo ayudarte a hacer protecciones en parte de la ciudad o la estación de policías. Con… los míos, me especialicé en alzar y derribar todo tipo de barreras".

"Estoy de acuerdo con los términos, pero quiero dar mis propias observaciones. No pretendo quitarte tu libertad, pero preferiría que te quedares cerca para que te acostumbres a la ciudad y aprendas un nuevo oficio para trabajar. También debemos ver cómo ocultar tus ojos". Al ver el desconcierto, aclaró. "Cuando ves un wesen hacer woge, se oscurecen, revelando que puedes verlos. Eso te confundirá con un grimm y querrán atacarte".

"Yo puedo verlos incluso sin hacer woge. De hecho, puedo verte; aunque es borroso, poco definido"

"Creo que si vas por la calle, llamaras la atención si te quedas viendo a los wesen en mitad de la acera. Te propongo que te quedes en mi edificio por un tiempo. Puedo costear otro departamento por uno par de meses, hasta que puedas ver qué hacer por ti mismo". Al verlo asentir conforme, Sean se levanta y ofrece su mano. "Entonces, ¿tenemos una alianza, señor Potter?"

El hombre joven sostiene la mano ofrecida. "Por favor, llámeme Harry, Señor Renald"

"Entonces, dime Sean"

"Sean, necesito pedir un favor"

"¿Tan pronto? Creí que antes podríamos tomar un trago". A pesar de la broma, la sospecha se escondía bajo la sonrisa irónica.

Harry respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "No lo pediría si no fuera importante". Miró sombrío al jefe de policías. "Tengo que recuperar mi baúl que dejé en el bosque". Cambió su expresión por una sonrisa picara. "No puedo dejar mis cosas tiradas para que cualquieras las vea. Faltaría a la decencia".

Sean estaba pasmado por la broma hecha, por el que hace poco no era más que un adversario peligroso. No obstante, su lado competitivo no permitió que se quedara atrás. "No podemos hacer eso. ¿Qué diría la opinión pública?". Los expresivos ojos verdes brillaron entretenidos.

Nunca fue un adepto por el destino. Siempre hizo su propio camino, decidiendo por si mismo. Pero frente a Harry Potter, tal vez, era el momento de comenzar a creer.

#

Harry salió del hospital un par de días después para trasladarse al departamento de Sean. Tras su acuerdo de alianza, Sean dijo que buscó otro departamento para arrendar en el mismo edificio; pero que curiosamente, no había ninguno disponible. Lo que los trajo a la situación de compartir espacio.

Harry no se tragó la excusa, pero no fue algo demasiado molesto. Y a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de estar completamente solo. Por la noche se despertaba buscando posibles agresores, traidores, tranquilizándose al escuchar la suave respiración del medio zauberbiest.

No era que no desconfiara de él, pero podía confiar en sus ambiciones. Sean no lo traicionaría por el temor de quedar en el lado malo de Harry. Convertirlo en su enemigo.

Miró el techo pensando en su compañero de piso. Sean era un caballero. Nunca molestaba el espacio personal ni imponía quehaceres. Incluso había intentado convencer a Harry de que no necesitaba que hiciera la limpieza, por tener a alguien para eso. El ojiverde evitó toda réplica al decir que podía ayudar si iba a estar de alojado. Una de las cosas que más discutió fue la autoridad en la cocina; ganando su posición al servir una comida de tres platos; que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Sean mostró maravillado y elogió la cocina de Harry. El ojiverde se sonrojó e intentó quitarlo valor, pero el calor en el corazón se mantuvo hasta la hora de dormir.

Con esos pensamientos más optimistas, se levantó de la cama para hacer le desayuno.

#

Eso era uno de los cambios que su estilo de vida había sufrido el último tiempo: el olor del café recién hecho cuando se despierta por la mañana, acompañado por el de tostada, huevo, jamón y salchichas. O las cenas deliciosas que le daban razones para llegara casa después del trabajo.

Con un brinco apenas disimulado Sean se acercó a la cocina. "Buen día, Harry"

"Buen día, Sean". Harry se dio la vuelta con un sartén con huevos revueltos, un delantal de cocina azul claro y sus rasgos acentuado por escamas. Sean sonrió viendo el reflejo de su woge parcial en la tetera de metal.

Eso era otro cambio. Con Harry no era necesario mantener su apariencia humana. A él no le molestaba, por el contrario, parecía molesto cuando no lo hacía y se contentaba con un cambio parcial. Y como retribución, Sean le pidió que la menos entre ellos, Harry se mostrara también como era.

Y era algo injusto, pensó Sean. Harry se veía absolutamente precioso. Los rayos del sol sacaban nuevos colores de sus escamas y lo que supo después, plumas rojas en el cabello. Casi no podía sacarle la vsita de encima tratando de ver todos los colores. Era fascinante.

"Espero que no tengas problemas en el trabajo".

"No, gracias a ti". Sean bebió de su taza de café. "Los amuletos de protección que me diste lograron evitar la muerte de las Hexen que me apoyan. El veneno que debió ser letal, fue detenido a tiempo, permitiendo que llegaran al hospital y fueran atendidas. Al final, Burkhardt logró encontrar a los mielíferos responsables y ahora están en la cárcel".

Harry colocó los alimentos faltantes en la mesa. Se sentó frente a Sean en la mesa de la cocina. "El grimm se adapta rápido".

"Sí. Sobre todo porque está siendo educado por su tía"

"¿Esto te preocupa?"

"Me pone ansioso. Ella es más tradicional que Burkhardt y temo que pueda influenciarlo, en un mal sentido"

Harry unta de mantequilla su tostada. "Es bueno que ella pudiese salir adelante a pesar de todo lo que vivió"

Sean le da una mirada sardónica. "Es un milagro su recuperación. Lástima que no recuerde mucho su estadía en el hospital. Ni siquiera pudo reconocer a sus atacantes"

Sean sabía que Harry hizo algo de magia para lograr la recuperación, y que Harry intuía sobre que él tenía esa impresión. En resumen, era el elefante en la habitación. O más que eso, un juego. Confirmado por la sonrisa ladeada del ojiverde que comía su tostada. "Sí, es una pena".

#

Harry pasó los siguientes días viendo en qué podría trabajar revisando los anuncio del periódico. Descontado estaban los trabajos de guardia y policía, porque no quería estar envuelto en peleas. Taxista y técnico de electrodomésticos también quedaron fuera, el primero porque no sabía conducir y el segundo porque las cosas electrónica seguían teniendo problema con su magia. Mejor estar en el lado seguro y evitar tal enfrentamiento.

Estaba a medio camino de terminar el periódico que un anunció le dio la idea. Tomo las llaves del departamento y un abrigo antes de salir disparado. Llegó al ascensor con una sonrisa casi maniática.

Esperaba que Sean no se enojara mucho por su idea.

#

Nick estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información que su tía estaba colocando en su cabeza. Eso incluía también la sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al menos tenía dos cosa por las que estar agradecido: la primera era que Juliett no cuestionara su 'tiempo de tía Marie' y la otra, que Monroe y Marie no se estaban matando. Eso fue realmente algo que no quisiera volver a repetir.

Ambos se lanzaron al cuello del otro como… lobos. Nick casi tuvo que noquear a su tía tras ponerse en medio para poder separarlos. Desde entonces prefería visitar a Monroe sin la temible presencia de la grimm veterana.

Y, a pesar de todo, agradecía que su tía haya sanado como lo hizo. Su experiencia le estaba ayudando mucho en sus nuevos tratos con los wesen.

Pero podía ver que ella no se quedaría mucho en Portland. Actuaba como si en cualquier momento partiría sin mirar atrás. Y eso lo entristecía más de lo que quería admitir.

#

Monroe estaba algo molesto por el pegajoso grimm, que buscaba constantemente su sapiencia en cuanto al mundo wesen. ¿por qué no se quedaba con su tía asesina? No era que no le agradara Nick, pero había derramado mucha sangre como para ignorarlo y su tía era una grimm peligrosa.

Al menos encontró algo que lo animaría. "¡Miren nada más! Una nueva pastelería". Al entrar se dio cuenta del ambiente agradable y el olor delicioso de las masas dulces.

"¡Bienvenido!"

Monroe vio al joven que esperaba atenderlo detrás del mostrador. Era bajo, de piel muy pálida enmarcada por cabellos negros; y sus ojos era tan verdes como gemas, que se habrían perdido si no usara gafas sin marcos.

"¡Eres precioso!"

"¿Disculpe?". El ojiverde miró desconcertado.

Monroe se sonrojó furiosamente. "¡Lo lamento! Suelo hablar de más. ¡Pero es cierto! Es decir, tienes uno rasgos muy definidos y delicados, como un cuadro victoriano o una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Y tu colorido, resaltas entre la multitud, seguro. ¿No has pensado en ser modelo? Digo, incluso uno de manos. Se ve que tienes una piel suave y sin marcas". Si bien en toda la perorata el joven lo miró aturdido, fue su ultimo comentario el que lo molestó por alguna razón. Porque escondió sus manos bajo el mostrado y su rostro se endureció. Monroe no quiso incomodarlo. "¡Lo siento! Soy un hablador. No puedo detenerme. Lamento si te molesté de algún modo. Yo… mejor me voy". Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse con la cola entre las patas, metafóricamente hablando.

"¡Espere!". Monroe se dio vuelta para mirar al joven, que se veía tan sorprendido por el llamado como el blutbaden. "Creo que… podríamos comenzar de nuevo..."

"Eh, bien. Yo…. ¡Buen día! ¿es nuevo el local? No lo había visto". Monroe trató de buscar algo para mantener la charla incomoda. "Eh, ¡mira estos pasteles! Son hermosos. Con su colores y delicados adornos de crema. Me recuerdan las molduras artesanales de mediados del siglo XIX. Aunque más parecen a los hechos en el siglo XVIII. Mi tío abuelo trabajaba como restaurador, y me dejó fotos sobre sus trabajos, aunque nunca fui muy bueno como para datar bien. Sin embrago…

La melodiosa risa del joven cortó el monólogo de Monroe, que dejó de prestar atención a los pasteles para ver al tendedero, que casi lloraba por tanto reír. Se demoró un par de minutos para detenerse por completo, aunque dejó el ambiente más distendido. "¡Perdón! Es solo que todo fue demasiado"

"El que lo lamenta soy yo". Admitió avergonzado.

"¿Tiene alguna preferencia o busca algo especial?"

"Si soy sincero, solo tenía curiosidad". Monroe se rascó apenado. Soy vegetariano, no creo que tenga algo para ofrecerme, en realidad"

El joven alegremente se acercó hasta un mostrador para apuntar con una espátula. "Todos estos son vegetarianos y libres de gluten"

"¿De verdad? ¡Que maravilla!"

Pasado la terrible presentación, ambos se divirtieron comentando los diferentes pasteles. Monroe salió de la tienda con un gran paquete lleno de delicias dulces y un nuevo amigo: Harry Potter.

#

"Harry, debes tener más cuidado cuando salgas"

"Sean, no comiences con ello. Puedo cuidarme solo"

"Casi te atropella una motorista descuidada. No me diga que no me preocupe".

Ese día fue uno extraño para Sean. Comienza con el informe de una explosión accidental, continua con la posibilidad de que un agente esté implicado en un par de asesinatos y Harry casi es atropellado al cruzar la calle por una mujer vestida de cuero, conduciendo una motocicleta, que termina siendo una de los sospechosos. Se le permite estar molesto, maldición.

Ahora estaba curando los rasguños en los brazos y cara de su renuente compañero de piso. Sin su amuleto puesto puede ver la diversas cicatrices que contrastan en la pálida piel. Pensó en el tipo de vida que el pequeño mago habría vivido.

"Puedo sanar por mi mismo"

"No me importa así fueras inmortal. Te lastimaste y te duele. Me preocupo". Ajustó la última venda, sin notar el leve rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

#

Harry estaba por cerrar la pastelería. Se acercó a la puerta para poner el cartel de 'cerrado' que vio caminando cabizbajo a Monroe.

"¡Monroe! Hola ¿Qué tal?". Los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas no derramadas le dijo todo. "Pasa, te invito un té".

El pobre hombre estaba devastado por alguna razón. Su habitual balbuceo estaba perdido y sus hombros caían como si soportaran un gran peso.

Harry sirvió con calma un kuchen de manzana para acompañar el té y se sentó en silencio; esperando, acompañando.

"¿Sabes? Es gracioso. A veces te pones a pensar, qué habría sido si hubieras tomado otro camino. Otra decisión. ¿Serías quien eres? La gente que amas ¿Estaría contigo? Viviendo y siendo felices".

Harry bebió de su taza antes de comentar. "Somos lo que escogemos. Son nuestras decisiones los que nos forman. No serías ni estarías aquí de ser lo contrario. Ni tus seres queridos serían ellos mismos de ser diferente". Harry movió el líquido tibio al jugar con su taza. "No podemos cambiar lo sucedido, ni ver hacia el futuro. Sólo podemos hace cosas en el presente. Jugamos con la cartas que podemos ver y esperamos que el juego nos sea favorecedor". Con cuidado tocó la mano más grande y velluda. "Mientras que los que amamos sigan en nuestro corazón, no importa donde estén, o a donde nosotros vayamos, siempre estarán con nosotros".

La mano de Monroe apretó la pequeña de Harry.

La velada terminó tras varias tazas de té y unos cuantos pastelillos, junto con historias de un cerdito que se enojó con el lobo por soplar demasiado.

#

Ese día Marie Kessler se fue de Portland.

Tras una breve despedida, una serie de palabras confusas y un beso, la mujer mayor se fue en su auto. Su único recuerdo, el remolque con todas las cosas grimm.

Nick se fue donde Monroe para poder hablar sobre eso. Juliett estaba fuera de cuestión. Al llegar encontró al blutbad saliendo de casa silbando.

"¡Ah! Nick"

"Hey, Monroe. A donde vas tan alegre"

"Voy a la casa de mi placer culpable. La pastelería Encanto. Te juro amigo, sus pasteles son adictivos. No te sugiero que los pruebes si quieres conservar tu figura, o la de tu novia". Al notar el aura deprimida del grimm preguntó. "¿Qué necesitas? ¿Todo bien?".

"Mi tía se fue"

"Eso… eso es… ¿bueno? Ella me ponía nervioso".

"Lo sé. Solo que ella me crió. Es toda la familia que tengo y… me duele que se vaya y me deje así"

"Siento eso por ti, amigo"

"Gracias"

Al llegar al local el mayor se anima. "Te invito algo, Nick. Ya sabes, para endulzar la vida"

Bastó con poner un pie dentro que Nick sintió erizarse el vello del cuerpo. Frente al mesón estaba el extraño, que lanzó la luz verde al blutbad y lo mató en el acto. Era peligroso.

"¡Hola Monroe! Llegas a tiempo, tengo queque de zanahoria y otros pasteles que te gusten."

"¡Harry! Traigo un amigo, está algo triste. ¿Que nos recomiendas?"

"¿Detective Burkhardt?"

"¿Se conocen?"

"Me salvó de un secuestrador". Apuntó a uno de los mostradores. "Les recomiendo el pastel de chocolate. O el de tres leches. Puede levantar el animo de un zombie. Estos son por parte de la casa"

"En ese caso, dame los dos para servir. Después compro algo para llevar"

Nick ayudó a cargar el pedido sin dejar de mirar al joven.

"¿Pasa algo Nick?"

"No lo sé. ¿Hay algún wesen que pueda usar magia?"

"Amigo, eso es muy específico. Las hexenbiest son conocidas por ello. Malos bichos. Son muy vengativas y peligrosas. Otros son los zauberbiest. Son como su contraparte masculina. Tiene mucho poder. Por suerte son menos y siempre están escondidos dentro del aquelarre".

"¿Cómo se ven?"

"Como zombies recién salidos de la tumba ¿Por qué? ¿Viste uno?"

"No aun. Pero creo que Harry Potter puede ser uno. Mató con una luz al secuestrador que confundí contigo, el día que nos conocimos"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Yo mismo le tomé el pulso". Miró el pastel en el plato. "No confío en él"

"Es un buen chico". Monroe tomó el tenedor con un trozo de pastel de chocolate, peor no lo comió. Intentó otra vez, pero lo dejó en el platito con una mirada sospechosa. "Pero ahora me ha entrado la duda". Apartó el bocadillo.

Nick en tanto seguía el movimiento del pelinegro quien atendía a otros clientes. No se veía como un mal chico. Siempre sonreía y amablemente indicaba sugerencias a los clientes indecisos.

Al parecer el chico Harry tenía un buen instinto, otra cosa más para agregar a la lista de cosas extrañas, porque el ojiverde se dio cuanta de que era observado. Los vio y llegó preocupado.

"¿Todo bien? No está bueno Monroe?"

El Blutbad se puso un poco nervioso. "No, todo está muy bueno. Solo que la conversación a bajado un poco el estado de ánimo"

"Si quieren, puedo envolverlo para llevar"

Era evidente para Nick que Monroe estaba por declinar. "Eso sería…". Pero no quería llamar la atención, por lo que le pateó la pierna. "¡fantástico!"

Así que ambos hombres se llevaron dos paquetes en papel marrón con las delicias de la pastelería. Uno con más preguntas, el otro con ansiedad y sospecha.

#

Hank estaba preocupado por los crímenes. Era innegable que era por el asesino que llevó a juicio, con la evidencia desaparecida. La fiscal muerta así lo confirmaba.

Lo peor llegó al escuchar sobre el ataque a Nick. Casi lo matan al tratar de esconderse. No podría dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir o que le suceder a otra persona cercana.

Estaba decidido a ir a buscar al mal nacido después de un viaje rápido al hospital, pero en su camino a ver a Nick vio una pastelería. Y como si fuera llamado por sirenas detuvo su auto para ir dentro del local. El aire olía maravilloso en la pastelería vacía, con excepción del joven vestido con delantal negro que llevaba el logo del local.

El tendedero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hank y se acercó sonriente. "Hola. ¿Qué busca?"

"Hola. Yo… no sé por qué vine. Yo iba de camino al hospital para ver un amigo y yo, miré afuera y quise entrar". Respondió el policía confundido.

"Eso a veces ocurre". Lo miró conspirativo. "Son las tortas y galletas en la vitrina". Su semblante cambió a uno abiertamente amable. "Quizás necesite un poco de café ¿o quizás un té?"

"Yo… no puedo. Me tengo que ir"

Pero el pelinegro no lo dejó. "Tómese unos minutos. Le ofrezco té de la casa. Eso puede ayudarlo". Y para terminar de convencerlo dijo "¿Y si escoge algo para su amigo?"

"Eso… eso podrías ser bueno".

Hank apuntó un par de bocadillos cuando le entregaron el té. Su olor le recordó una flor aromática. Se lo bebió y suspiró con agradecimiento por el líquido caliente que bajaba hasta su estómago. Y un leve zumbido recorrió su cuerpo, quitándole la tensión que sentía desde que comenzó el caso.

El pelinegro lo miró con simpatía. "Es un té que ayuda a traer equilibrio interior. Puede darnos la claridad que necesitamos antes de tomar una decisión". Él mismo bebió de su taza. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry"

"Soy Hank. Detective"

Harry tarareó sorbiendo de su taza. "Y bien Hank, ¿podrías compartir lo que te da vueltas en la cabeza?".

Hank tomo un poco más de la infusión, no quería hablar con el desconocido, pero su lengua se aflojó sola. "Yo… hice algo que no estaba bien, para encerar a alguien terrible. Pero se escapó. Y ahora busca venganza. Mató a todos los demás que estuvieron involucrados y ahora falto yo. Me escondí y al no encontrarme, hirió a mi compañero"

"¿Él es el que está en el hospital?"

"Sí. Y no quiero que algo más ocurra"

"Vas tras él, entonces". Hank asintió. "¿Sin apoyo?". Harry le estaba dando una mirada severa que llegó a hacer removerse a Hank como un niño reprendido.

"No quiero a nadie más herido". Trató de justificarse.

Harry suspiró. Se fue detrás del mostrador para tener la orden lista. "Y cual es tu plan. Llegar a donde sea que este criminal esté y ¿darle unos tiros?

Hank pensó en eso. "Él no siente dolor. Fue apuñalado y disparado antes."

Harry le entregó la bolsa de papel café. "Entonces ¿qué piensas que puede hacerlo caer?

Hank tomó el paquete antes de pagar. "No lo sé, pero espero que más balas hagan el trabajo". Se fue tras un asentimiento y una despedida rápida.

Llegó a su auto y se sentó. 'Idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle a un civil que pensaba hacer un asesinato? de todas las cosas. En su nerviosismo sacó un croissant del la bolsa de papel. No era un dulce que le gustara pero sentía que era bueno para calmarse. Lo metió a la boca y saboreo la masa de hoja. Al terminar trató de recordar qué lo tenía tan nervioso. ¿Algo que no quiso decir al pastelero? ¿Qué era?. Al no recordar se encogió de hombros y fue con rumbo al hospital, con una idea de qué hacer; después de todo, el té había sido bueno para aclara la mente.

#

¿En qué estaba pensando el detective Griffin? Para creer que podía enfrentarse a un ogro. Monroe no lo sabía.

Estaba viendo cómo la enorme mole de carne que era el ogro golpeaba al afroamericano como pulpa. Sus manos se movían inquietas por la escopeta tratando de cargarla con las balas con veneno, pero se resbalaban dificultando su labor.

Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver al detective en el suelo con el ogro con un enorme palo a punto de aplastarlo ¡Y aun no tenía lista el arma!

Apuró la carga lo mejor que pudo al intentar dividir su atención en lo que estaba en frente y lo que trataba de hacer. Hasta que notó que el detective Griffin se deslizaba por el suelo al menos unos veinte metros, de espaldas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El ogro también quedó confundido, pero aun así volvió a arremeter. Monroe estaba listo y apuntó. Solo tenía un tiro. Maldición. ¡No podía con un blanco en movimiento!. El desgraciado se lanzó contra wl detective.

Y lo más fascinante pasó ahí: fue como si se estrellara con un escudo invisible. Cayó al suelo en sus posaderas, tan estupefacto como Monroe, que no atinó a disparar. Instinto que volvió al ver ponerse de pie al ogro. Tuvo el tiempo justo para apuntar y disparar.

Con la adrenalina a cien, Monroe se escabulle hasta el auto donde trató de calmarse antes de encender el motor. Al levantar la vista por sobre el manubrio vio una figura conocida a la distancia. "¿Harry?"

El joven pastelero estaba al otro lado del basural mirando al rededor como buscando algo. ¿Al que disparó?. Parecía desaliñado, incluso llevaba sus gafas en una mano ¿No tenía problemas de visión? Salió de su aturdimiento con el sonido de las balizas de los automóviles de la policía. Encendió el motor pero no las luces y pudo apreciar antes de marcharse como desaparecía Harry. ¡En el aire!

Se retiró del lugar tratando de darle sentido a los últimos minutos. Esto era grande ¡Tenía que contárselo a Nick!

#

Sean llegó al departamento para ver a Harry recostado en el sillón. Algo estaba mal con él porque estaba cubierto de sudor. Aun con su collar encantado puesto.

"Hola Harry ¿Todo bien?"

Los ojos verdes lo vieron por entre las largas pestañas, adoloridos. "Creo que debo practicar mi magia más seguido". Se acarició el pecho, ganando la atención de Sean.

El mayor masculló una maldición antes de caminar y abrir más la camisa, para mejorar la exposición del enorme moretón que se expandía entre el pecho y el vientre.

"¿Qué ocurrió?". Alcanzó uno de los frascos con pociones verde claro que Harry había hecho días antes.

Harry apenas se quejó por el contacto de las manos foráneas. "El detective Griffin se enfrentó al ogro y perdió. Casi lo matan. Tuve que empujarlo con magia y me puse en medio, invisible. Puse una barrera". Siseó de dolor al ser tocado en un punto sensible. "Pero, no conseguí hacerla lo bastante fuerte. El ogro se estrelló y recibí parte del impacto al romperse la barrera. Poco después alguien disparó. Me aparecí fuera de ahí e intenté buscar al tirador, pero el dolor no me permitió quedarme mucho tiempo. Lo siento"

Sean palpó el torso de Harry en busca de otras lesiones. Un fuerte alarido le mostró que estaba en lo correcto. "Dos costillas rotas además del moretón. ¿Tienes algo para eso?". Harry indicó el color del frasco y su etiqueta; también tomó unas vendas. "No tienes que lamentar nada ni pedir perdón. Te contactaste conmigo para avisarme de la temeraria decisión del detective. Lograste detener en seco a ese monstruo y darle tiempo al tirador para acabarlo. Y a cambio ganas estas lesiones. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón". Tomó las vendas para ayudar a sanar a las costillas de Harry. "No debí pedirte que buscaras y protegieras a Griffin, cuando vi que no podríamos llegar a tiempo". Terminó su labor.

Sean se estaba responsabilizando por enviar a Harry a un lugar tan peligros. Cielos, ¡Era un ogro! Máquinas asesinas increíblemente fuertes. Detener a uno que estaba en 'modo lucha' era una acción digna de admiración.

Siente un suave tacto en su mano. Era la mano de Harry. "No te culpes. Fue mi decisión ayudarte"

"No eres policía. No era tu lugar estar ahí. Tampoco eres un asesino a sueldo, un miembro de la Verrat, ni del consejo. ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera eres un Wesen. No debías inmiscuirte". Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. "Mi necesidad de tener al grimm me cegó. Te pedí que salvaras a su compañero y te puse en riesgo". Se enderezó. Clavó su mirada en las de Harry. "No te voy a prometer que nunca te pondré en riesgo. Pero te puedo jurar que haré todo en mi mano, para no necesitar tus servicios en el frente de una pelea".

Harry se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración contenida. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. No sabía qué decir a eso. Cuando volvió a respirar, el movimiento hirió sus heridas costillas. Sean vio su mueca.

"No creo que el sofá sea un lugar para que descanses tus lesiones. ¡A la cama!". Se puso de pie para ayudar al ojiverde que rígidamente se movía.

"Cielos, desearía que la pociones trabajaran como en mi mundo. Al menos el moretón se habría ido y las costillas dolerían menos".

"Dijiste que eran los ingredientes. Que tuviste que adaptar mucho de las recetas por no tener exactamente las mismas plantas". Sean intentó ayudar apoyando el peso de Harry en su lado izquierdo. Pero el morocho mostraba claros signos de cansancio, con apenas unos pasos.

"Tuve que comprar todo lo de la tienda para poder experimentar. Al dueño Fuchsbau casi se le cayeron los ojos. Que bueno que pude cambiar monedas de oro por dinero muggle". Sonrió divertido. "Y el cambio me benefició". Perdió pie y tropezó. "Lo siento".

Con una decisión rápida Sean se pone en frente del más bajo. "Siempre me dices que debo mostrar mi woge aquí, en casa". Cambió en su forma zauberbiest, tomó debajo de las nalgas a Harry y lo levantó. Harry se movió por instinto y encerró las caderas contrarias con ambas piernas, manteniendo el tronco lo más erguido posible para evitar molestar las costillas. "No tengo habilidades mágicas ni puedo hacer trunk. Pero a cambio tengo más fuerza que el zauberbiest promedio". Dijo burlón.

Las habitualmente pálidas mejillas mostraban un rojo intenso. "Eres un engreído, fanfarrón".

Sean soltó una carcajada libre de máscaras. Sincera. "Eso lo dices porque eres una cosita pequeña que no podría levantar un saco, sin magia".

Harry trató de ocultar su bochorno golpeando los hombros de Sean con los puños. "¡No es cierto! Puedo hacer muchas cosas ¡Blasfemo!". Pero todo el movimiento lo dejó completamente agotado y sus heridas se hicieron notar.

Sean se inquietó. "No te muevas tanto. No estas en condiciones para hacerlo. Mejor quedate quieto. ¿Puedes tomar un analgésico?"

Harry estaba respirando quedito para detener el dolor. "Puedo tomar otra poción. Me hará dormir hasta mañana, creo".

Sean lo sentó en la cama, bajándolo de la misma manera en que lo levantó, para ir a buscar entre los frascos. Trajo uno de color lila que Harry bebió de un tiro. Era parecido a un relajante muscular mezclado con 'sueños sin sueños'. Sus párpados comenzaron a bajar y si no fuera por el apoyo contante de Sean, se habría quedado dormido encima de las mantas.

"Que tengas una buena noche". Dijo Sean a un inconsciente Harry.

#

"¿Qué Harry estaba ahí?. Nick estaba apoyado en varios almohadones en su cama de hospital.

"Sí. Él estaba ahí, cómo buscándome"

"¿A ti?"

"Sí a mí. Bueno, no a mí en realidad, sino al que disparó al ogro. Que fui yo". Monroe se rasca la cabeza. "Esto es confuso"

"Entonces. Harry estaba en el basural. Cerca de donde Hank estaba. Buscando al que disparó la escopeta. Mismo lugar donde Hank, qué ¿Fue hechizado y arrojado a un lado?

"¡No lo sé, Nick! Te conté lo que vi.

"Todo esto es muy extraño"

"Dímelo a mi amigo. Oye, me voy. Tengo una reparación que hacer". Se dio la vuelta para irse del hospital pero cambió de parecer a pocos pasos; se dio la vuelta. "Fue de lo más emocionante. Estar en el remolque, lleno de historia. Sujetar un 'mata ogros'. Increíble. Llámame para la próxima"

"Gracias Monroe, por todo"

"Ni lo menciones".

#

Monroe acababa de llamar a Nick. Estaba adolorido por los golpes. No puede ser que lo atraparan unos intolerantes que lo amenazaban con los sicarios 'matagrimm'. ¡Todo por ayudar a Nick! Esto era… ¡No sabía que era! Pero no los dejaría así.

Se fue a la cocina por una cerveza. Vio su rostro herido en el reflejo de un reloj de pared.

El timbre lo sacó de su contemplación. "¡Ya voy, Nick!". Se dirigió hasta la puerta. "¡Que rápido! Si te acabo de llamar". Mas al abrir la puerta, vio un rostro familiar, aunque no el del detective Burkhardt. "¿Harry?"

"¿Monroe? ¿Qué te pasó?". El ojiverde se acercó preocupado. "¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Quien fue?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Pero que haces aquí?"

Harry se apenó un poco. "Hay muchos clientes que me piden cosas para comer, por lo que estaba pensando en expandirme y hacer platos preparados. Pero dentro de lo que me piden es comida vegetariana y no conozco muchas recetas. Recordé que tu eres vegetariano y que te encanta hacer cosas nuevas". El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó. "Busqué tu casa preguntando por el mejor relojero de Portland".

El pecho de Monroe se hinchó de orgullo. "¡Vaya! Ah… No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso".

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estas herido". Movió el bolso que colgaba de su hombro para sacar dos frascos, uno de ellos llamo la atención de Monroe por ser de color lila. "Toma estas. Son… medicina alternativa. Esta es para las heridas abiertas. Es antiséptico y ayuda acelerando la curación de los moretones. Y esta es para antes de dormir, te ayudará con el dolor. Para mañana te sentirás mejor".

"Gracias Harry. ¿Por qué traes estas contigo?"

"Tuve un par de golpes difíciles el otro día. Y mi compañero de piso, no me deja en paz. Lo calmo trayendo éstas conmigo para aplicármelas en la pastelería". Se encogió de hombros

"Si estabas como yo ahora, entonces es un buen compañero de piso". Monroe se acordó de la vez que lo vio en el basural. Eso fue hace unos días ¿Se hizo daño?. " Y ¿Cómo los aplico?"

"El antiséptico es de uso tópico. El relajante muscular hay que beberlo. ¡Ah!". Volvió a buscar algo de su bolso. "Te traje esto, como soborno por tus recetas". Sacó un pastel pequeño, del tamaño de una mano. Era de terciopelo rojo con un pequeño reloj cucú hecho con fondant de color marrón, blanco y negro.

"¡Eso es hermoso! Y tan detallado. Gracias Harry. No era necesario". Tomó con delicadeza el obsequio con la mano desocupada.

"Te considero más que un buen cliente Monroe". Harry sonríe con simpatía. "Creo que mejor me voy. Te dejo Monroe"

"Gracias Harry. Te tendré escritas un par de recetas"

"Nos vemos"

Monroe cerró la puerta feliz. El reloj cucú estaba muy bien hecho para ser hecho con masa de azúcar. Por un momento se preguntó que otras cosas podría hacer Harry, antes de negar con la cabeza. El pelinegro era sospechoso de Nick y lo había visto en la pelea con el ogro. No se podía fiar de él.

Miró el pastel otra vez.

¡Cielos! Era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo así. Se fue a la cocina para dejar los frascos y el pastel. Quitó el reloj de su base de terciopelo rojo y lo puso en una bolsa transparente que cerró con una cinta. El pastel fue a parar a la basura. En cuanto a los frasco, no creyó que Harry sabría de su pelea recientemente. Pero aun así no quería correr riesgo. En eso tuvo la idea de que si lo que estaba en los frascos era dañino, tendría la prueba que necesitaba para desconfiar de Harry.

El timbre volvió a sonar. ¡Ese debe ser Nick! Con cuidado guardó los frascos en la alacena. Tomó la bolsa de agua para la hinchazón de sus heridas y fue a ver si era realmente el detective.

De camino dejó en una repisa el reloj de azúcar.

#

Harry estaba muy ocupado con la expansión de los productos de su pastelería. Por suerte, cuando había pedido el permiso para su tienda lo hizo con el rubro alimenticio y no específico para repostería, lo que le permitió hacer todo sin problemas legales. Algo que agradecía enormemente.

Se puso a hacer inventario de sus ingredientes, cuando se acordó que estaba bajo de algunas hierbas y tipos de té.

Algunas de esa hierbas eran exclusivas para encargos de pasteles de parte de sus clientes wesen. Y la única parte donde podía conseguir duchos productos era en la tienda 'especias y tés'.

Resignado a ir a buscarlos personalmente siguió con su trabajo.

El timbre de su celular sonó en su bolsillo. "¿Aquí Potter?"

"Hola Harry"

"¡Sean! ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien. Pero tengo un caso de máxima prioridad"

Harry carcajeó divertido. "Eso es más frecuente de lo puedo contar"

"Sí. Lo siento. Te llamo para avisar que no llegaré temprano esta noche"

El ojiverde dejó el cuaderno en la mesa del almacén. Se puso serio enseguida. "¿Todo bien?"

"Es… complicado. Tenemos lo que parece ser comercio de órganos humanos". El silencio a continuación subió la tensión de Harry. "Son de adolescentes". Harry apretó los dientes y empuñó la mano. Odiaba que involucraran niños. "No sé a donde vamos con esto". Esa fue la forma sutil de Sean de decirle que no estaba involucrado con sus juegos de poder. Eso era bueno. "Pero el departamento está de lleno en la investigación". Y esa era su forma de indicarle que no se entrometiera.

"Entiendo". Realmente admiraba el ahínco de Sean por mantener en paz la ciudad. Tomó el cuaderno y cambió de tema. "También me demoraré. Tengo que cerrar temprano hoy e ir a la tienda de especias"

"Está bien. ¿Llevo algo para comer?"

"Podría ser vino. Yo llevaré comida Francesa. Nos vemos". Cortó la llamada y siguió con el inventario.

#

Monroe estaba completamente cubierto en el momento en que entró en la tienda. ¿Cómo logró convencerlo Nick para ir a comprar vesícula humana? Cielos. Esto se gana por ayudar a un grimm.

La campanilla sonó en lo alto de la puerta. La tienda estaba levemente iluminada. Se sacó el sombrero y deambuló hasta llegar al mostrador donde vio a otro cliente.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Monroe? Hola"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a buscar cosas para la pastelería. Ofrezco diversos tipos de té para acompañar con los pasteles y galletas"

"Sí. Pero ¿Eres?". Hizo un gesto vago a su propio cuerpo y sobre todo al rostro.

"¿Qué cosa?". Monroe confuso y atontado hizo woge parcial. "¡Ah! Eso. Digamos que sí.

Monroe no pudo decir lo descortés que era Harry por no hacer woge como respuesta al suyo, por la llegada del dueño de la tienda.

"Aquí tiene su pedido señor Potter"

"Gracias". Se despidió y se fue con su bolsa de papel en la mano.

Monroe lo vio marcharse y el dueño tuvo que llamar su atención. "Eh… tengo un par de cosas que pedirte". Sacó los dos frascos de medicina. "No sé que son estos. Me dijeron que eran un antiséptico y un antiinflamatorio, creo. Pero quería ver si lo puedes confirmar"

"Puedo echarles un vistazo. Tomará tiempo. Unos veinte minutos"

"Puedo esperar"

El dueño se fue dejando a Monroe solo, que se puso a vagar por los estante. "Hay cosas muy raras". Dijo viendo una raíz de mandrágora con forma de un bebé feo.

El tiempo se fue volando y el dueño fuchsbau volvió. "Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Nunca he visto algo como esto. Son realmente trunks muy poderosos y complejos de hacer. Creo que una hexenbiest talentosa los creó, porque no hay ninguna referencia en ningún libro sobre esta receta en particular. Y efectivamente son lo que le dijeron que eran". El dueño incluso tomó un cuchillo delgado y se cortó el dorso de la mano para consternación de Monroe. Y antes de que que el blutbad abriera la boca, el herbolario untó un dedo con el trunk verde claro. La imagen de piel regenerándose fue algo extraño y sorprendente. "¿Me dirá quien se la dio? Quiero comprar un lote de esto para venderla en la tienda"

"En realidad fue un regalo. Voy a consultarlo primero". Monroe guardó ambos frascos con una calidez cerca del corazón. Harry le dio dos pociones curativas increíbles, ¡extraordinarias! Tan solo para que sanara sus heridas. A pesar de si mismo se obligo a recordar que estaba ahí por el pedido de Nick. "Entonces, quisiera un poco de vesícula humana".

#

¡Qué fastidio! Pensó Harry mientras caminaba por la calle. El dueño de la tienda de especias se equivocó con la cantidad de sangre de salamandra. Le faltaban al menos unas 12 onzas para la poción o se descompondría el bálsamo para quemaduras. No podía darse el lujo de perder nada de eso si trabajaba con hornos y ollas calientes.

Llegó justo cuando el detective Burkhardt arremetía contra el dueño de la tienda hasta la parte de atrás.

"¡Merlín! ¿Qué ocurre?". Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó. "Harry corrió hasta la parte de atrás hasta escuchar sobre los órganos humanos que se vendían en la tienda. "¡Qué! ¿Es cierto?"

"¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Lo que dijo el detective es cierto?". Su voz sonó dura y completamente envuelta en imperius.

El Fuchsbau quedó en un trance leve, pero su mente débil no evitó ser influida. "Sí. Vendo de manera ilegal órganos humanos para consumo wesen"

Y algo en el cerebro de Harry hizo click. Y como de un viejo video el recuerdo de la conversación con Sean volvió: órganos humanos, adolescentes, sin hogar ni familias, sin reportes de persona perdida, completamente desvalidos. Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron llenos de furia fría. "¿Cómo te atreves?". Usó magia sin varita para levantar al fuchsbau a medio metro del piso. "¿Donde está tu vendedor?". El wesen hechizado les dio toda la información con una voz calmada, cosa que Nick notó mientras escribía en su libreta. Tras terminar, Harry lo liberó dejándolo caer desparramado en el piso, olvidado en su salida del local, con Nick pegado a sus talones.

"¡Harry, espera!". Nick estaba más que impresionado por la furia del pelinegro.

El increpado enfrentó. "Ahora no, grimm. Tengo que encontrar a unos traficantes"

"Espero. ¡Sabes que soy un grimm?". La noche estaba siendo cada vez más extraña. Movió la cabeza para espabilar. "Eso no importa. Eres un civil, no puedes involucrarte". Al ver que iba a ser ignorado, amenazó. "Si te vas, voy a acusarte de desacato y detenerte por 24 horas".

"Intentalo, grimm". Al rededor de Harry el aire se movió y dio a Nick la impresión de que se volvía más pesado. También sintió aumentar la estática, que erizó los vellos en su piel descubierta.

Nick tragó saliva. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera. Que no era contendiente para ese enemigo. "Puedo llamar a la estación y pedir refuerzos". Eso hizo le truco porque Harry se calmó casi de inmediato. Curioso.

"Está bien. Lo siento detective Burkhardt". Se abrazó con sus propios brazos. "No me gusta el abuso a lo niños"

A Nick le pareció ver un animal asustado, herido. Cotejó rápidamente los signos con su experiencia en las calles, llegando a una conclusión: abuso. ¿Como no lo había visto antes?. "Está bien. A mi tampoco. Por eso voy a perseguirlos de inmediato"

Harry posó su mirada en la determinada de Nick, y parece que se convenció. "Está bien. Yo… creo que mejor me voy a casa".

Antes de irse, Nick lo detuvo. "¿Me das tu número de teléfono?". Y vio la confusión de Harry por la pregunta. "Para informarte del caso"

Nick recibió una tenue pero agradecida sonrisa. "Gracias, detective"

"Puedes llamarme Nick"

#

Hank estaba asqueado por la gran cantidad de frascos con cosas que deberían estar dentro del cuerpo de alguien. ¿Qué estaba pasando en la ciudad?

Al menos se pudo liberar a una decena de jóvenes antes de que los trataran como trozos de carne en el matadero. Qué horror.

Se movió para dejar espacio a los paramédicos cuando vio a Nick hablando por el celular.

"Sí, todo bien. Muchos salvados. No te puedo dar detalles pero puedes estar tranquilo. Sí, no hay de qué".

Hank se acercó. "¿Juliett? Porque no sé cuando comenzaste a llamarla 'él' "

"Muy gracioso. Era un conocido. Lo vi cuando me enteraba de la ubicación del camión donde comerciaban los órganos. Estaba tan enojado que casi mata a mi fuente y se disponía a ir en dirección del camión. Lo convencí de alejarse mientras le informara de cómo iba la investigación"

"Eso puede ser peligroso Nick, para ti. No puedes hablar a nadie de una investigación en curso"

"Lo sé. Es un buen chico con demasiadas ganas de ayudar"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Su nombre es Harry Potter y es dueño de una pastelería"

"¿La nueva cerca de la estación? Yo fui ahí, cuando estabas en el hospital. Me ofreció té con los pastelillos que compré". Hank se rascó el montón. "Sabes. Siempre sentí que había olvidado parte de la conversación"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No es nada". Pero vio en Nick una expresión tosida, qué no dejaría el tema, por lo que Hank decidió explicarse. "Yo estaba con la terrible idea de ir solo a por el criminal. Hablé con Harry sobre mis planes, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué le dije. Eso me ha dado vueltas un par de veces. Pero creo que fue por los nervios de enfrentar a ese tipo y verte casi muerto".

"Ni lo menciones". Alguien los llamó dese afuera. "Vamos, parece que nos necesitan"

#

Nick quería darse de cabezas en un árbol ¿Por qué cada vez que encontraba algo para confiar en Harry algo llegaba para aumentar sus sospechas? Hace un par de horas pudo ver un lado vulnerable del chico. Uno que le mostró que no era el tipo de persona que hacía daño a otros. Pero después llega Hank, comentando algo que se parece mucho a los poderes que Harry mostró la noche que Monroe salvó la vida de su compañero. ¿Magia?

También estaba el hecho que sabía que era un grimm. ¿Quien era realmente Harry Potter? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pretendía?.

#

Nick estaba cansado. Hace un par de días que cerró el caso de la spinnetod y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la situación de la hija del matrimonio. Condenada a envejecer y morir joven, o convertirse en asesina para sobrevivir.

Él, como policía, no podía dejarla suelta. Y como grimm, debía matarla. Pero ¡era una niña inocente! No podía ¡No quería!

Hank se dio cuenta de su estado de animo, al igual que Juliett. Pero ¿qué podía decirles? Ellos no conocían esta nueva faceta de su vida. Y estaba asustado que lo dejaran si les contaba. Monroe dejó bien en claro lo que suele suceder cuando se le cuenta a una persona normal sobre los wesen.

En eso se acerca Hank. "Vamos Nick. No me has dicho nada. ¿A caso te rechazó Juliett?"

"No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es complicado"

"Sabes que puedo manejarlo, ¿no?". Pero Nick no abrió la boca. "En fin, vamos. Necesito salir de aquí para le almuerzo"

Nick se dejó guiar por su compañero asta el auto. No prestó atención al camino, por no dejar de dar vueltas a la situación de la spinnetod. Al detenerse un dolor de cabeza comenzó a crecer desde sus cienes.

"¿La pastelería Encanto, Hank?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Son una adicción sus productos"

Ambos entran. La concurrencia era notable con apenas asientos y mesas libres.

"¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?". Les preguntó una voz femenina

Nick tuvo que observarla bien para poder identificarla . "¿Gracie?"

"¡Detective!". Una cara conocida se acercó al par. "Qué coincidencia. No le puedo estar más agradecida por ayudarnos a mi hermano y a mi"

"¿Gracie? No tienes que agradecer. Era lo correcto y parte del trabajo". Notó su atuendo, muy parecido al que Harry usaba. Camisa con el diseño de la tienda en dorado, pantalones a juego y un delantal amarrado a la cintura. Todo en negro. "Y hablando de trabajo ¿Ahora atiendes mesas?"

"¡Sí! Mi hermano ayuda en el mesón y con las mesas. Nuestro empleador, Harry, nos contactó mientras estábamos recuperándonos en el hospital. Nos ofreció alojamiento y trabajo, a cambio de que estudiáramos."

Hank se sentó en una mesa disponible. "Eso fue muy amable de su parte"

"También le ofreció el mismo trato a los demás. No todos estamos aquí. Otros están ayudando con la limpieza y arreglos de la casa hogar"

"¿Cual?"

"Una que Harry está habilitando. Dijo que era una vergüenza que no se hiciera más para mantener a los jóvenes fuera de la calle. Está trabajando con el gobernador, el servicio de salud pública y el departamento de educación de Portland para crear un sistema de apoyo para la juventud". Ante la mirada atónita de ambos detective, la chica se encogió de hombros divertida. "A Harry realmente le molesta que vaguemos sin protección por las calles".

"Eso es un tremendo esfuerzo". Comentó Hank.

Nick estaba por comentar algo pero vio a Harry tratando de llamar la atención de Gracie. "Te llaman". Vieron irse a la niña para atender el mesón, cambiando de lugar con Harry, que se acercó al par.

"Hola Nick, Hank. ¿Tomaron sus pedidos ya? ¿Puedo sugerir por el pastel de queso y frambuesa?"

"Eso suena deliciosos, pero tendrá que ser para el postre. Venimos a almorzar."

"Entonces, tengo pollo al coñac con arroz y verduras salteadas"

Hank golpeó con las palmas la mesa. "¡Eso quiero! Tú si lees mi mente"

Nick no estaba convencido. "¿Tienes pastas?"

"Ravioles hechos en casa rellenos con riccota, acompañados con salsa alfredo". Hank se disculpo para ir al baño, dejando a ambos en la mesa. "Me quedo con eso". Nick bajó el menú. "Supimos que estas organizando un sistema de apoyo y construyendo un hogar de acogida"

"Sí. No puedo creer que hicieran daño a esos niños. También me enteré del… mal que acompleja a una niña de un caso reciente"

Nick tentó con información al ojiverde. "La spinnertod". Harry asintió distraído y Nick pudo confirmar su sospecha: Harry tenía un conocido en el departamento de policías, uno wesen si sabía de la niña araña. "¿Qué crees que se puede hacer?". Fue en ese momento que Harry se hizo consciente de donde y con quien estaba. Su semblante abierto se cerró de golpe. Nick levantó las manos de forma inocente. "La verdad es que yo no sé que hacer. Es un riesgo mantenerla suelta y no la puedo encerrar sin un delito".

Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto. "Ella no es culpable de su genética". Se mordió el labio inferior. "Creo… que puedo ayudarla… Debo investigar un poco más sobre su condición. Sé que estoy cerca de hacer una poción que le impida envejecer tan rápido. Si logró hacer eso, las ansias de… realizar el ritual debieran ser menores"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Pero no pierdo nada con intentar

Nick se inclina en la mesa. "¿Qué eres?"

Harry lo estudió atentamente, después sonrió divertido. "Puedes llamarme 'mago'. Y relájate. Mi intención no es dañar a nadie"

"Mataste a un hombre. El día que nos conocimos"

"Circunstancias atenuantes"

"¿Qué me dice que no volverá a ocurrir?"

"Tendrás que confiar. Como con cualquier otra persona que haya cometido un delito". Harry escogió ese momento para irse y Nick no pudo volver a llamarlo por la llegada de Hank.

"Y ¿Qué me perdí?"

Nick no pudo contener la risa.


	2. Segunda parte

Sean estaba enfrentando al estúpido Lowel. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su contra? Dejar de perseguir a los que estaban cuidadosamente seleccionados en la lisa para sus peleas callejeras; e ir a buscar a un ex convicto conocido en la zona, con familia y trabajo. Sean golpeó el manubrio molesto. Esto traería problemas. Encendió el motor con la idea de ir a buscar un segador si el tipo no se comportaba.

Su teléfono celular se encendió mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de Harry. "¿Sí? Harry dime"

"Los contratistas se están demorando. Voy a llega tarde. Mejor no me esperes"

"También creo que llegaré tarde"

"¿Quieres que lleve algo a la estación?"

"Podrías llevar algo de comida china. Estamos ocupados con juegos Lowel"

"¿Se salieron de control?"

"De momento. Pero me encargaré. Te espero en la estación". Cortó la llamada y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento, sin percatarse de la figura que escuchaba detrás de un vehículo estacionado.

#

Estaba oscuro mientras Harry caminaba por la acera a dos cuadras de la estación de policías. Estaba abrigado para el frio con un abrigo largo. En sus manos pegadas al pecho cargaba la comida china, con un diseño del restaurante estampado en la bolsa plástica. Le picaba la curiosidad por saber sobre el caso. ¿Juegos de gladiadores? Nunca había escuchado algo así.

Quizás el tiempo ahí hizo que bajara la guardia o tal vez la cercanía a los policías; o se confió de su magia. Pero no notó las dos figuras que le estaban cerrando el paso. Una mano tapó su boca mientras que otra golpeaba su estómago.

Se quedó sin aire y su vista nadó.

"Esto se gana el príncipe por amenazarnos"

Y fue todo lo que escuchó. Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente".

#

Sean notó la tardanza de Harry al revisar la hora. Se tapó la cara con la mano, cansado. Decidió salir a tomar aire, esperando encontrarse con le mago afuera de la estación.

Bajó las escaleras del hall sacando su celular par marcar el número de su compañero. ¿Número fuera de servicio? Harry nunca tenía su teléfono desconectado.

Caminó por los alrededores de la estación preocupado.

Algo brillante y roto estaba en el suelo. Se acercó para sentir hielo en las venas por lo que encontró: el teléfono de Harry.

Lo tomó y revisó. En la parte de atrás estaba el símbolo de los juegos lowel. No pudo ni quiso evitar el woge.

El bastardo de Leo Taymor morirá cuando lo encuentre.

#

Nick estaba preocupado. Renard avisó de la desaparición de Harry hace dos días. Dijo que estaba relacionado con el caso por los símbolos en el teléfono del pastelero. Pero Nick no entendía cómo se involucró. Es decir, en los juegos lowel se buscan luchadores fuertes, que puedan dar un espectáculo. ¿Por qué escogerían a un wesen pequeño y de apariencia débil?

Incluso Monroe se sumó a la investigación buscando por medio de un corredor de apuestas. Y ahora estaba desaparecido también. Si le pasaba algo era culpa suya no se lo perdonaría. Estaba en el remolque del sospechoso y tratando de pensar en qué hacer; por suerte su celular sonó y Hank le indicaba el lugar para ir a buscar.

#

Monroe fue llevado hasta una jaula pequeña. El olor era nauseabundo para su sentido del olfato: orina, sangre y sudor rancio.

Cielos. Esperaba que Nick descubriera pronto el lugar. No le daba buena espina para su salud a largo plazo. Revisó el lugar y vio a su compañero de celda. Se veía lesionado el hombre grande.

"¿Te duele algo?". Se acercó a las rejas. "Eso es muy feo. ¿Me dejas quitarlo?"

"Mejor se lo dejas donde está".

Esa voz. "¿Harry?". Trató de ver del otro lado del tipo herido. Una mata de pelo negro muy familiar apareció.

"¿Monroe? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba ayudando a Nick y el maldito corredor de apuestas me vendió a estos mal nacidos".

"¿Saben que estamos secuestrados?"

"¿Bromeas? El comandante Renard está dando vuelta la ciudad buscándote. No sabía que se conocieran"

"Él me ayudo cuando… llegué a Portland"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, así es"

"Ahora entiendo todo el revuelo que Nick comentó. El hombre realmente está enojado de que te raptaran". Monroe trató de ver mejor a Harry, que no se había movido un centímetro desde que comenzó la conversación. "¿Estas herido?

"Sí. Tuve que luchar anoche"

Con morbosa curiosidad preguntó." Y ¿Cómo fue?"

"Muy sangriento. Muchos gritos. La arena es pequeña, seis metros a lo sumo. Usan armas medievales y escudos de metal". A lo lejos se escucharon pasos. "Monroe, no comas lo que te den. Parece que los hace más violentos. Menos racionales".

"Está bien"

Los pasos se acercaron. "Hora de comer". El hombre de aspecto macilento le lanzó algo a las jaulas. Sonaba grande y pesado. El tipo de al lado con la mano herida alcanzó esa cosa como si fuera una droga para una dicto con abstinencia y de inmediato se puso a roerla.

Monroe por el contrario lo vio en el piso. Era carne, obviamente. "¿No tiene un menú vegetariano?"

El tipo que le lanzó la carne se puso a reír. "Otro más con gusto exquisito. No durarán mucho si no comen". Se fue carcajeándose.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"Yo no he estado comiendo ni bebiendo lo que me dan"

"Pero ¡llevas dos días aquí encerrado!"

"Lo sé. Pero no tengo opción. No me apetece comer los restos de nadie"

"¿Restos?". Monroe entonces se fijó en el trozo que roía su vecino de jaula. ¿Era eso un tatuaje?.La garganta se le apretó y el estómago se revolvió incómodo. Ahora definitivamente no probaría nada de lo que le dieran.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando. Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Monroe. ¿Que harían cuando los buscaran para hacerlos entrar en la arena? ¿Cuanto le faltaba a Nick y Hank para encontrarlos?

Se burló de sí mismo. ¿Quien le habría dicho que estaría en una situación de vida y muerte, esperando a que un grimm lo rescatara?

Nuevamente se escucharon pasos, solo que esa vez era un par diferente. ¿Dos personas?

"Miren esto". Era otro tipo, rubio y sádico, por lo que olió Monroe en su ropa: lujuria y sangre. "Siempre quisimos un blutbad. Y ahora, lo tenemos". Miró al tipo con la herida en la mano. "Tendremos que ver quien ganará entre ustedes dos. Te cuento que este era el favorito. ¡Muchas peleas ganadas!". Se fue moviendo hasta la jaula de Harry. "Pero, la nueva revelación nos tiene deslumbrados". Golpeó con sus manos el borde de la jaula.

Monroe hizo woge enojado. "¡Dejalo en paz! Si le tocas un cabello..."

"¿Y qué? ¿Me atacarás?". El maldito se estaba burlando. "Además, el pequeño se puede defender solo. Tal vez, necesites verlo". Hizo woge, mostrando su rostro de lowel. Era obvio que el quería hacerlos enfrentarse. . "Pero, tenemos un programa. Un blutbad con nuestro campeón". Hizo señas al tipo de la carne. "Sácalos".

Dos chicos salieron de entre las sombras con unos fierros que generaban electricidad. Monroe los siguió sin hacer alboroto. De camino pudo ver el estado de Harry. Tenia la ropa completamente manchada y su palidez era casi extrema.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió fue la apariencia bestial que tenían sus rasgos. ¿Eran eso escamas alrededor de los ojos y la línea de la mandíbula?

No pudo identificar mucho más en ese breve momento. Su estómago era una bolsa de nudos.

Al llegar a la zona de pela la multitud gritó emocionada. Las sed de sangre era pesada en el aire. En medio del ring enrejado el tipo con la mano herida. La voz no pudo salir de su garganta por el miedo. Apenas escuchó lo dicho por el lowel en latín. Fue arrojado dentro y el cierre del pestillo lo sacó del aturdimiento. Con prontitud tomó un escudo y lo levantó a la defensiva.

Intentó hablar con el tipo. "Amigo, no necesitas hacer esto. No quiero pelear. Soy un blutbad reformado, pacífico". Pero el tipo lo golpeó con la espada. El ruido del metal siendo golpeado resonó en la habitación a pesar del griterío.

#

Nick llegó con el arma apuntando a lo presentes. El corazón casi se le salió el identificar a Monroe dentro de a jaula de pelea. "¡Policía! ¡Todos quietos!"

"Miren qué tenemos aquí" . Leo Taymor se acercó e hizo woge.

"Un lowel, que apropiado tu nombre"

"Un grimm. Que… sorpresa"

"Saca al blutbad"

"No ¡salir vivo es el privilegio del vencedor! Si quieres sacarlo, debes entrar"

Nick sabía que no podía contra tordos, necesitaba ganar tiempo. "¿Y si te disparo?"

"Mis hermanos y hermanas me vengaran. No le temo a la muerte"

Mierda. No podría hacer tiempo de esta forma. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?"

"No puedes"

Contra su mejor juicio entregó sus arma de servicio y entró en la arena.

"Hey Nick. Me da gusto verte. Aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores"

"Ya viene apoyo. Tenemos que ganar tiempo. ¿Qué sabes sobre nuestro amigo?"

"Que está lesionado y con mucha energía. Mejor usa un escudo y cualquier otra cosa que pueda tomar. ¡Ah! Y vi a Harry. Se veía mal"

"Por lo menos está vivo".

Se quedaron cortos de tiempo. El wesen rinoceronte los atacó brutalmente. A penas logró soportar el golpe con el escudo. No estaba ni remotamente preparado para usar esas armas. No podía dar en el blanco con la espada y el peso del escudo lo desestabilizaba. Monroe ayudaba a dividir la atención del luchador y poder recuperar el aliento.

Llegó un punto en que el instinto tomó el control de sus movimientos y se pudo defender de manera más eficiente. Sus golpes conectaban más a menudos y eran de algún modo más fuertes. Lo obligó a retroceder e incluso, lo bajó a una posición de sumisión en el suelo. "No quiero hacerte daño, ¿Entiendes?". Al no encontrar en sus ojos entendimiento, lo golpeó para dejarlo inconsciente. "Ahora, ¡déjanos salir!"

Pero Leo tan solo rió. "Eso no será así. Aun nos queda un contendiente"

Para horror de Nick pudo ver a Harry siendo llevado a la arena. Reconocible a pesar de los nuevos rasgos que adornaban su piel y cabello. ¿Que tipo de ween era? No se veía como ninguno de los dibujos que había visto. Sus rasgos eran delicados, más humano que animales, los que le otorgaban una belleza etérea.

La sangre en su ropa y sus brazos sosteniendo el vientre no auguraban nada bueno para la salud del chico, que fue arrojado dentro junto con ellos.

"Hey Nick"

"Hola Harry". El chico jadeaba y temblaba levemente. "¿Estas bien?"

Pero no pudo respondele porque Leo lo hizo por él. "Este muchacho recibió una puñalada con la espada que portas, grimm. Vimos cómo sus vísceras eran expuestas, que apenas pudo contener con el brazo. Estaba a punto de morir cuando su adversario se congeló. No movió un musculo. El pequeño se acercó, para desgarrar su garganta con su mano desnuda. ¡Debieron verlo! Fue hermoso. Desde entonces a ganado tres peleas de la misma forma". Incluso Nick pudo ver el deseo en el rostro del maldito que no quitaba sus ojos de la figura de Harry.

"No creo que sea del tipo violento"

"No, no lo es". Mostró un control remoto. "Por eso debemos ayudarlo".

Al apretar el botón una luz se encendió en el cuello de Harry. Un alarido escapó de entre sus labios, al igual que varias gotas de sangre. De su viente escurrió más del líquido rojo.

Monroe se acercó asustado y preocupado. "¡Harry!". Pero Nick lo detuvo para alejarlo. Temía una reacción violenta del ojiverde.

La tortura eléctrica terminó, dejando a un Harry aturdido y en dolor.

"Harry amigo, debes concentrarte. Somos nosotros ¡Tus amigos!"

Pero Nick estaba seguro que el joven pastelero estaba muy lejos como para escuchar a Monroe. Los estaba mirando como un gato a sus presas. Cautelosos y curioso.

Monroe también pudo sentirlo porque se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. "¿Qué hacemos Nick?". El blutbad no quitaba la vista del charco de sangre a los pies del pelinegro.

"Creo que debemos aturdirlo".

Levantó apenas la espada, llamando la atención de ojos verdes. La mano que no sostenía el vientre fue levantada y apuntada al grimm, que fue levantado del suelo con una fuerza invisible y colgado en el techo de la jaula. El golpe resonó en la ahora silenciosa habitación. Nick fue rebotando por las rejas al menos unas cinco veces antes de quedar inmóvil en el suelo.

Monroe se arrodillo y levantó las manos, asustado. ¿Que era Harry?. "Amigo. Por favor, detente"

"Mon...roe". Harry rengueó unos pasos. Se tambaleaba, agotado.

"¡Harry!". La esperanza floreció en el pecho del relojero, hasta que vio estremecerse el delgado cuerpo con el golpe de corriente. "¡Dejalo!". Hizo woge antes de arremeter donde estaba el Lowel. "¡Él no se merece esto!"

"Es un luchador mágico. ¡Tiene que mostrar su poder!"

Harry no paraba de gritar ahora desparramado en el suelo. La excitación de las masas alrededor dio nauseas a Mornroe. Casi pudo oler lo líquidos que hombres y mujeres exudaban. ¡Malditos todos ellos!

No se dio cuenta como uno de los guardias acercaba una vara eléctrica hasta su costado para darle una descarga. Su chillido de sorpresa atrajo la atención de Harry. Monroe apenas se sostuvo en sus pies unos segundos después de eso, antes de caer de rodillas.

"Que patético. Un blutbad que no aguanta una descarga pequeña"

"Por qué no la recibes tú… y me dices".

Harry levantó su mano libre. "¿Monroe?"

"Estaré bien Harry. Pero creo que Nick está fuera de combate"

"No, aun estoy despierto". Estaba tratando de levantarse

"Compañeros, tenemos un problema". Monroe vio al wesen rinoceronte incorporarse y tomar una morningstar.

Nick masculló por lo bajo. "Mierda". Apenas esquivó el golpe de la esfera con pinchos.

Monroe también tuvo su dosis para evitar esa cosa, pero Harry, que no estaba en condiciones para moverse recibió un golpe directo en el brazo que acunaba su herida en el estómago. El sonido del hueso siendo quebrado resonó en la arena, junto con el de carne y sangre al retirar los pinchos del brazo mutilado.

El aire se llenó de estática y como si de una explosión se tratara todos los presentes fueron lanzados hasta chocar con los muros, con Harry en el centro. Nick y Monroe compartieron una mirada atontada. Un viento como un remolino surgió, tan potente que comenzó a cortar algunas partes de la jaula e incluso piel de los gladiadores.

Leo gritaba algo sobre contención; sin embargo, la corriente de aire se enfocó en él, lacerando todo lo que tocó. El lowel a penas pudo salir con una leve cojera hasta la parte de atrás del edificio.

Las balizas de los coche patrulla resonaron no muy lejos en medio del silencio.

#

Sean apena llego a tiempo para evitar que Harry fuera visto sin sus amuletos de 'glamour'. Dentro de la arena estaba el desastre. Muchos dentro del público se levantaban aturdidos. La jaula estaba cayéndose a pedazos y los fierros ponían en peligro a los que estaban en la arena.

Con temor reconoció a Harry como uno de los gladiadores. Corrió sin importarle el peligro y puso en su cuello el collar para ocultar sus rasgos sobrenaturales. Las gran cantidad de sangre enfureció a Sean, siendo su woge incontrolable. Rugió enfurecido, espabilando al resto de los presentes. Por fortuna Nick Burkhardt y su amigo blutbad estaban a su espalda, y no pudieron ver su estado como zauberbiest.

"¡Necesito una ambulancia! Y mucha gente para poner bajo custodia a todos aquí". Si Harry no estuviera tan mal abría corrido tras Leo Taymor, para hacerlo sufrir. Pero al menos había pedido que el castigo fuera lento y tortuoso, pensó mientras acariciaba las quemaduras en torno al desagradable collar en el cuello de Harry.

No podía dejarlo en el hospital. No lo dejarían ir y no tenía tanta gente como para mantenerlo vigilado. "Harry, ¿puedes aparecerte en el departamento?"

"¿Sean?"

"Concéntrate Harry, por favor. Tengo a alguien ahí que te puede ayudar"

A pesar de estar apenas consciente, Harry asintió y se apareció, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre

#

Harry agradeció su maldita suerte por no escindirse a pesar del estado en que estaba. Miró al rededor para ver la sala de estar. A pocos metros pudo identificar unos zapatos de tacón negro.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la mascota de Sean Renard"

Era la voz de una mujer. Al levantar la mirada vio largos cabellos rubio, que se convirtieron en blanco ceniza que enmarcaron su rostro desgarrado.

"Hexen.. biest". Eso fue todo antes de que la oscuridad lo tragara.

#

Sean miraba las antiguas monedas con pensamientos en conflictos. Por un lado, quería hacer una rueda de prensa, mostrar que era el indicado para mantener la ciudad en paz. Que era el líder que todos los wesen de Portland necesitaba ¡que era la autoridad!. Y por otro, estaba le hecho que quería llegar temprano para chequear a Harry. Llevaba un tiempo recluido en la cama por el caso de los 'juegos lowel', y se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Sobre todo porque sus niñeras eran el aquelarre de hexenbiest que trabajaban bajo su mano. Se llevaba mal con ellas, pero por sobre todo con Adalin.

Realmente estaba dividido en cuanto a qué hacer.

En eso su celular sonó. "Aquí Renald"

"¡Ven y sacala de aquí! ¡No la soporto!"

Sean resopló divertido. "¿Que sucede ahora?"

"No lo sé. Ella está intentando coquetear y matarme al mismo tiempo. ¡Quiso robar mi sangre! ¿Sabes cuantas cosas se pueden hacer con ella? Por suerte, es inútil si no la doy con consentimiento"

Sean se puso serio de inmediato. "Voy para allá. Dile que dije que te deje solo"

"Gracias por entender"

Sean viajó raudo hasta su departamento para poder poner orden.

Adalin se puso pegajosa en cuanto lo vio entrar.

"¡Sean! No sé por que tienes a ese chico. No te es útil. ¡Y es muy joven!"

"Harry tiene veinticinco años. No es su culpa que aparente unos diecisiete años". Sean se fue hasta la habitación de Harry. "Hola. ¿Todo bien?"

"¡Sean!". Harry intentó salir de la cama pero se tambaleó poco después de ponerse de pie. Sean lo tomó de la cintura tratando de no molestar la herida en cicatrización. "Sean. Te extrañé. Ella no me gusta". El mayor puso al convaleciente joven de nuevo en la cama. "Quiere matarme para quedarse con el mundo"

"¿Que le ocurre?"

"Le dimos unos analgésicos. Su trunk se había terminado y no está en condiciones para preparar otro lote. Ha estado así por un par de horas". Adalin se cruzó de brazos al otro lado de la puerta.

Sean revisó los vendajes manchados de sangre. "Cuando fue la última vez que cambiaron esto"

"Poco antes de que tomara las pastillas. Su poder no nos ha dejado acercarnos a la habitación". Hizo un gesto al rededor. "Eres el único que a dejado acercarse tanto".

"Supongo que tampoco ha comido". Sean vio la incomodidad en la joven abogada. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No quiso comer nada de lo que le ofrecimos"

Sea resopló. "No confía en ustedes. No que lo culpe"

"No digas nada. Lo traté bien cuando llegó con medio intestino colgando".

"Si no llego a tiempo, Harry muere"

"¿Que podía hacer? No estudié medicina"

Sean negó agotado. "Puedes irte Adalin. Pediré algo de comer. Atenderé a Harry el resto de la noche"

"No lo entiendo Sean. ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? Nunca te habías comportado de esta manera con nadie. Es poderoso, lo admito, pero inexperto"

"Eso es asunto mio, Adalin. Ahora vete"

La rubia se fue disgustada.

Sean la siguió hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que se fuera sin dejar algo malicioso detrás. Después se quitó el abrigo que dejó en el sofá dela sala, para ponerse cómodo.

"¡Seaan! Estoy aburrido". Harry se estaba moviendo como una anguila en la cama tratando de retirar las mantas. Su apariencia libre de encanto. Su ropa de cama consistía en una polera blanca y pantalones cortos. Demasiado cortos pudo notar Sean. E indecentemente ajustados.

El pantalón de vestir de Sean se estaba volviendo incómodamente apretado por momentos. "¡Deja de moverte, Harry!. Adalin se fue y pediré comida china, de donde te gusta"

"¡Sí! Eres el mejor". Un suspiro complacido salio de esos labio sonrojados.

Sean se fue a por el teléfono dejando olvidada la chaqueta en el sofá. Las monedas de oro olvidadas en favor de bajar su lívido, que se a ido descontrolando el último tiempo.

#

Nick estaba muy preocupado por Renard, que aun tenía en su poder las monedas. Apenas lo vio en la oficina fue tras él para pedírselas. Afortunadamente había llegado más temprano de lo usual.

"¿Las monedas? Creo que las dejé en casa. Anoche tuve unos asuntos que atender y las olvidé"

"¿Las olvidó?". Eso no era parte de lo que había encontrado. Supuestamente esas monedas afectaba la mente de aquellos que las tocaban. ¿Acaso Renard era inmune como los grimm?. "Según el laboratorio, son altamente tóxicas y se prohíbe el contacto directo. Producen un trastorno en la personalidad muy potente. Como euforia y sentimientos de grandeza".

"¿Es así?". Renard se vio incómodo en su sillón tras el escritorio. "En ese caso voy a ir a buscarlas"

"Los terroristas las están buscando. Tenga cuidado, podrían ir tras usted"

#

Sean no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al dejarse influenciar por las monedas. De camino al casa pidió el informe de laboratorio para comprobar lo dicho por el grimm: esas monedas podían causar una adicción, difícilmente controlable.

¡Y las dejó en el departamento! Al menos le había dado al orden a las hexenbiest de no presentarse ese día. Harry prometió que se sentía mejor y que su magia volvía a estar libre de la misión de mantenerlo vivo y a su herida contenida. Aunque sean sospechaba que podía haber jurado lo que él quisiera con tal de ser dejado en paz por el grupo de brujas.

Al llegar a la recepción vio al portero desparramado tras el mostrador. ¿Lo terroristas pudieron ingresar? El ascensor no podía llegar con la suficiente rapidez.

Al llegar a su piso vio un par de cuerpos tirados en frente de su puerta. El olor a quemado llenaba el pasillo.

"¿Harry?"

"Aquí Sean. ¿Me puedes explicar quienes son estos caballeros?"

"Son un grupo de wesen que están buscando unos objetos malditos. ¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucedió?

"Ellos llamaron al timbre y cuando les abrí quisieron entrar. Muy violentamente. Lastima para ellos que mis barreras se activaron y fueron repelidos junto con recibir una descarga mágica considerable. Llevan ahí unos diez minutos. No creo que se puedan levantar por una hora al menos". Mostró el teléfono inalámbrico. "Estaba por llamarte".

"¿Estás bien?"

"Excelente. ¿A qué viniste? Porque no creo que tengas de pronto un sexto sentido para saber cuando estoy en problemas".

"Ayer tomé unos objetos malditos conmigo, si saber que lo era. Y los dejé en mi chaqueta en el sofá"

"¿Hablas de estas monedas?". Harry las sacó de su bolsillo y las mostró. "Estaba ordenando y cuando colgué la chaqueta las encontré".

Sean tragó nervios. "Son altamente adictivas, Harry. ¿No sientes nada?"

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza. "Solo un leve dolor de cabeza".

Sean sacó un par de guantes y una bolsa de plástico. "Aquí, vamos a guardarlas"

Una vez aseguradas llamó a la oficina. "Aquí Renard. Tengo incapacitados a los sospechosos. Necesito patrullas y agentes, en mi dirección de residencia. Sí. Vinieron a mi casa. Estoy bien. Gracias".

"Tienes buenos agentes, Sean". Sonrió Harry

"Los mejores"

Harry movió su mano en torno a los dos hombre en el suelo. Que se sentaron y fueron amarrados sin recuperar al conciencia.

"Ahora están presentables. Reparé los daños de quemadura y quité el olor"

Sean amasó sus manos para relajarlas. "Pero creo que un par de golpes son necesarios. Solo por la coartada"

Harry se rió antes de desaparecer. Después de todo, no podía ser visto viviendo con Sean.

#

Sean estaba buscando por todos los medios obtener la lealtad del grimm. Pero no quería hacerlo por medio de la coacción. Sabía muy bien que eso puede tare más problemas de los que vale.

Por eso le entregó la sangre de Hank a Adalin. Necesitaba un zaubertrunk para ayudarlo a obtener dicha lealtad, al ver que no estaba funcionado de la manera natural.

Dejó a la joven hexenbiest antes de volver a casa, donde un pelinegro de apariencia joven lo estaba esperando para la cena.

"Hey Sean. Hice tu favorito"

"Gracias Harry". Se sentaron juntos para comer. "¿Cómo te va con la casa hogar?"

"Lento. Debido a mi estancia en reposo, no pude asistir a varias reuniones importantes y se retrasó todo"

"¿No puedes… ya sabes… usar tu magia?"

"Eso sería posible. Pero la magia siempre termina encontrando la forma de morderte el culo. Es decir, no puede solo jugar con la mente de una persona sin dejar una cicatriz mental. Que tarde o temprano se mostrara para le portador o para otra persona. Y como de un boomerang, llegaran los problemas a tocar tu puerta". Comió de si plato y bebió del vino tinto antes de continuar. "No. Mejor hacer todo sin magia".

"No había pensado que la magia puede traer consecuencias, como lo estas describiendo"

"Para toda acción, hay una reacción, de la misma intensidad y opuesta. Eso también influye en la magia y en las relaciones con otras personas".

El gusto de la comida se perdió el resto de la comida para Sean, que pensaba en el zaubertrunk que había pedido esa misma tarde.

###

Nick estaba teniendo problemas para tratar con Rosalee Calvert. Ella era muy desconfiada con él por ser un grimm. Y aun no tenía una conexión con el robo a la tienda y el asesinato de su hermano mayor, Freddy Calvert.

Si no fuera por la mención de la droga 'J', no se habría enterado que era una sustancia por la que alguien podría matar. Por lo menos, el ver el woge de Monroe le hizo bajar a guardia frente a su estatus como grimm y la desconfiada fuchsbau se comprometió a ayudar.

#

Desde que se enteró de la muerte de Freddy la cosas han ido como en un carro de la montaña rusa. Recibe una llamada de la policía, se entera que su hermano fue asesinado y al llegar a la ciudad se enfrenta, cara a cara, ante un grimm. ¡Un grimm!. Tener que trabajar con él era difícil. Pero se hizo mucho mejor después del robo que vivió en la tienda.

Realmente no envidiaba la situación del grimm al vivir una doble vida. Tratando de ser algo al mimo tiempo que era otro. Ella misma lo vivió cuando estaba enganchada con la 'J' y no le deseaba eso a otra persona. La ansiedad, la tensión, el miedo a ser descubierta. Movió la cabeza molesta.

Golpearon la puerta de la casa de su hermano. Con precaución se acercó a ver de quien se tragaba. Era el blutbad del grimm. Aun con recelo, abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Nick llamó. Dijo que fuste atacada y que podría ayudar"

"Gracias. Le pedí que fuera uno de los míos. Los que me atacaron eran skalenger, será fácil poder olerlos a la distancia. Si necesitas algo hay comida en la nevera. Puedes dormir en el sillón"

Y así dejó un hombre que apenas conocía, ¡un blutbad! Para que la protegiera en la casa de su hermano.

Apenas pudo dormir y en cuanto vio que era posible levantarse sin parecer extraña, se preparó para el nuevo día.

En la sala de estar vio al hombre, Monroe si recordaba bien estaba durmiendo. Quiso despertarlo con suavidad, pero casi fue atacada por el blutbad, que se veía cansado. Esperaba irse directamente a la tienda para finiquitar sus actividades. No esperaba que el blutbad insistiera en llamar al grimm para pedirle indicaciones o que la siguiera hasta a tienda, como una especie de escolta.

"No eres un policía, pero trabajas como uno"

"A veces ayudo a Nick con problemas wesen. Él es muy diferente a otros grimm. No le gusta usar su ascendencia para tratar con… los de nuestro tipo. Prefiere el camino legal. También respeta mucho a los inocentes, humanos o Wesen"

"La verdad es que no puedo creerlo. Un grimm que no asesine en cuanto tiene la oportunidad. Es increíble"

"¡Sí! Yo también me sorprendí por eso. Y tuvimos nuestras dificultades, pero logramos hacer un equipo"

Rosalee casi sentía el orgullo en la voz del hombre, Monroe

Al llegar a la tienda trabajaron en silencio para poder poner todo en cajas. Estaban a la mitad cuando Monroe comentó sobre lo triste que era que cerrara la tienda. Él no sabía de su pasado con la 'J' y lo que vivió en esa época. No quería recordar eso y por tal motivo cerraba la tienda.

La campanilla de la puerta resonó en el cada vez más vacío espacio, para revelar un policía de cabello muy corto y rasgos asiáticos.

"Buen día". No se veía muy bien. "Yo… me enviaron para cuidar aquí… y yo". El hombre cayó al piso.

"¿Pero que ocurre?". Exclamó Monroe.

Se acercaron al caído para ver como aparecían unas serie de ronchas de mal aspecto. Esto no era nada bueno

#

Harry había dejado a Hanson a cargo de la pastelería cuando tenía juntas sobre el proyecto de la casa hogar y con las autoridades para crear el sistema de apoyo para jóvenes indigentes. No podía creer que no existiera algo así en la ciudad.

Abrumado por lo que vio en un refugio, decidió ir a buscar algunas cosas donde la tienda de especias. Se le estaba acabando la raíz de mandrágora.

Al llegar entró con clama por la puerta, para escuchar gritos y forcejeos. Tres cuerpos sujetaban un cuarto, que estaba recostado en el mesón.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son? ¿Y donde está Freddy?

"¡Harry!". Era Monroe el que lo llamaba. Junto a él estaba Nick y una mujer desconocida.

Harry gimió. "¿Asuntos grimm? A caso no puedo encontrarlos en una situación común y corriente. No sé. Haciendo fila en el banco o algo así"

"¿Por qué no mejor nos ayudas?". Se quejó Nick.

Harry caminó con prontitud ha un lado del hombre recostado. Mostraba pústulas enormes y amarillas. Poco saludables. Tomo ambos hombros y los empujó con fuerza para mantenerlos en el mesón. "¿Qué le pasó?"

Fue la desconocida quien explicó. "Debió tomar un zaubertrunk por equivocación. Esto ocurre por una recepción cruzada. Lo vi una vez a lo diecisiete". Harry observó curioso como le aplicaba en el rostro congestionado lo que parecía una poción. "Ahora necesito que lo beba".

Tras beber el líquido el hombre desgarró su voz con el alarido que salió de sus labios. Harry apenas pudo contenerlo sobre la mesa. Era evidente que el enfermo estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Harry no pudo evitar sentir piedad.

"Manténganlo quieto". Y sin esperar que alguien lo escuchara soltó los hombros par aponer sus manos en las sienes, para inducir el sueño con magia. Esperaba que no interfiriera en los efectos de la poción. La mujer desconocida titubeó un poco al verlo calmar al hombre enfermo con sus manos, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato tomando un paño negro para tapar el rostro del convaleciente.

Todos quedaron en silencio por al menos cinco minutos antes de revisar si la medicina había surtido efecto.

Harry movió sus hombros tratando de destensar los músculos. "Para la próxima, avisen con anticipación"

Monroe resoplo. "No fue algo que nosotros tuviéramos agendado"

"Él tiene razón. Wo no se supone que terminaría siendo ¿hechizado?". Dijo Nick confundido.

"Más bien afectado por un zaubertrunk"

Al ver la misma expresión de perdido en nick, Harry le sonrió y dijo. "Poción"

"¿No era más fácil decir poción?"

Monroe se encogió de hombros. "Sí, pero no es lo mismo"

Harry apuntó al dormido. "¿Quien es?

"Es un compañero del departamento de policía. Es el sargento Wu".

"¿Y cómo es que llegó a esta condición?"

Nick se restregó la mano en los ojos. "Ni idea"

Monroe se rasca la barbilla. "Y ahora ¿qué?"

La mujer apunto al sargento Wu. "Mejor lo llevamos a un lugar que le sea familiar"

"Su departamento no queda lejos"

"Harry, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí? No es que me moleste verte o tenerte para ayudar, pero tengo curiosidad"

"Venía a buscar mi pedido de mandrágora"

La mujer desconocida se estaba moviendo incómoda, con una expresión de tristeza de la cual Harry estaba familiarizado.

Nick carraspeó para llamar su atención. "El dueño de la tienda, Freddy Calvert, fue asesinado. Ella es su hermana Rosalee Calvert. Se está encargando de cerrar la tienda y los asuntos de su hermano"

"¿De verdad? es una pena que cierren este lugar. Ayuda mucho a la población wesen de la ciudad". Miró a la afligida en duelo. "Pero, se entiende si quieres dejar esto porque te causa dolor".

Al parecer ella sintió la verdad en sus palabras. "Puedo… buscar tu pedido en el almacén si puedes esperar"

"No, gracias. Sigan con sus cosas. No es urgente de todos modos. Buscaré otro proveedor". Le dio una sonrisa cálida Rosalee y se fue de la tienda"

#

Las siguiente semanas pasaron como un soplo. Pero esa situación anómala seguía dándole vueltas. No pudo dejar de pensar en el incidente en la tienda. Sobre el hombre que estaba padeciendo los efecto de una poción desconocida.

Tenía la leve impresión que las hexenbiest de Sean podían estar involucradas. Después de todo, ellas tenían los conocimientos y los recursos para poder hacer la poción. Pero ¿Cuales serán los motivos? ¿Eran órdenes de Sean? Ese destalle se le escapaba. ¿Por qué el sargento Wu fue hechizado? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de la fuente de la poción? Y lo que más preocupaba a Harry ¿Quien era la verdadera víctima del trunk?

Estaba molesto por eso, así que se dedicó a limpiar y cocinar la cena. A Sean le gustaba su comida cacera y siempre era agradecido por un platillo hecho por él.

Así que no le sorprendió la llegada del dueño del departamento a la hora acordada. Se dirigió al recibidor donde vio a Sean entrar con el cuerpo rígido y una ira fría rondando su aura.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al sentir la esencia que rodeaba al hombre más alto. "Hueles a muerte". Comentó.

Sean detuvo sus movimientos. Su rostro mostró una serie de emociones: desconcierto, miedo, arrepentimiento, culpa, aceptación; antes de levantar una máscara impasible.

"¿Te molesta?"

Harry se acercó para mirar mejor en esos oscuros orbes. "Me preocupa"

Un tic de molestia surgió en la comizura de su boca. "No tienes que temer. No te haré daño"

"No temo por mi. Es por ti". Sus manos errantes se movieron por el rostro y torso de Sean, buscando lesiones o rastros de sangre. "Si tuviste que matar a alguien fue por alguna razón. Y he logrado conocerte durante este tiempo, y sé que no matas a menos que tu vida esté en juego". Al final dejó descansar sus manos sobre los amplios hombros. "¿Que pasó?"

Sean se forzó a retomar la conversación, distraído por el toque preocupado y gentil de Harry. "Mi primo mandó un grupo de asesinos para mandarme a llamar. Como no quise ir, me amenazaron. Los liquidé antes que pudieran preparar una ofensiva"

Harry soltó el aliento que contuvo esperando una explicación. Con lentitud se separó unos pasos, dándose cuenta tardíamente de sus acciones imprudentes, se avergonzó notablemente.

"¡Perdón! No era mi intención ser tan cercano. Me nubló la preocupación. ¡Lo siento!". Buscó algo que decir o hacer para disipar el ambiente torpe. "¡La cena! Voy a servir la cena. ¡Puedes lavarte mientras tanto!". Y se fue huyendo a la cocina.

Dejó a Sean solo en el salón. Con sentimientos cálidos llenando su pecho y acelerando el ritmo de su corazón. Nunca nadie se había preocupado así por él. Una vida de violencia era parte de ser un Zauberbiest y nadie había pestañeado por eso.

Para despejarse y retomar el control de sí mismo, se fue al lavabo para refrescarse. Después se dispuso a sentarse en el comedor para probar la deliciosa cocina de Harry.

La cena fue en silencio. Sean dejó que Harry se recompusiera por su momento bochornoso.

Tras el postre, Harry preguntó. "Qué repercusiones tendrán sus muertes"

Sean se recostó en su asiento. "Para empezar. Encontrarán sus cuerpos y la policía investigará sus asesinatos"

"¿Pueden rastrearte?"

Sean sonrió arrogante. "Me ofendes, Harry. Soy policía. Se qué buscarán y como se realizarán las pesquisas. Limpié el área.

"¿Y con los reales?"

"Mi primo es alguien poderoso. Cruel. Lo más probable es que intenté otra jugada parecida para obligarme a viajar a Europa".

"¿Y a Nick? Tiende a meterse en los casos extraños. ¿Notará algo de los cuerpos?"

"Aun si lo hiciera, no importaría. No hay evidencia para continuar con la investigación".

"Pero podría intentar investigar y encontrar algo. Cuando huele algo raro, no deja la pista aun si se demora en encontrar algo"

Sean bebió de su copa de vino, tranquilo. "Nick está controlado. Y pronto podré tener lo que quiero de él. No es un peligro". Continuó con su copa, hasta que una idea atravesó su mente. "¿por qué tan interesado en el grimm?". Y no eran los celos los que motivaron la pregunta. Por supuesto que no.

"Se ha convertido en un amigo. No me gustaría que algo malo le pasara"

"¿Amigo? No me imaginé que un mago y un grimm podrían ser amigos.

Era obvio que molestó al ojiverde con ese comentario. "¿Acaso hay una regla que lo prohíba?

"No. Pero con todo eso de la quema de brujas y asesinatos de los paranormal, no me permití pensar de otra manera"

"Te guste o no, Nick es mi amigo. Y yo protejo a mis amigos". Harry se levantó de la mesa molesto.

Sean quiso detenerlo. Se levantó y atrapó su brazo. "¿Y si te prohíbo que lo veas de nuevo? ¡Eres mi aliado!"

"¡Lo soy! Pero también soy libre de escoge con quien estar. ¡Y quienes son mis amigos!". Se soltó de forma brusca. El aire estaba cargado por la magia enojada de Harry

"Fui yo quien te ayudó cuando estabas vulnerable, quien se preocupó de que tu secreto no se descubriera. ¿O es que Nick ya lo sabe? ¿Sabe que eres un mago de otra dimensión? ¿De los secretos que le ocultas?". Sean increpó a Harry, herido por la idea de que el morocho escogiera a grimm por sobre si mismo. Harry se quedó callado. Pálido. Sus manos temblaban y Sean no sabía si por la furia o por dolor. Y en ese momento no le importó. "¿Por qué no te vas con tu amigo? Tal vez te abra su puerta y te perdone: por las mentiras y secretos que le ocultaste"

Harry tragó, notablemente desequilibrado. "No me voy a quedar para seguir escuchando estas tonterías. Pero te advierto que no hagas daño a Nick, porque me voy a cobrar cada molestia que le causes". Con eso desapareció, dejando a Sean solo en el departamento. Que se volvió enorme e inhóspito de pronto.

¿Qué había hecho?

#

Sean no podía pensar en alguna manera que pudiese haber terminado peor. Adalin fracasó con su artimaña para obtener la llave: se pelea con el grimm y pierde sus poderes. Las jóvenes del aquelarre están molestas con el grimm y claman venganza. La madre de Adalin está nerviosa por el fracaso de su hija y la deuda no pagada que tiene con Sean.

¿Cuando se volvió todo un desastre?

Y supo enseguida la respuesta: Cuando Harry se fue del departamento.

No se dio cuenta hasta un par de días después de lo serio que era le ojiverde. Se llevó todas sus cosas y se mudó a una de las habitaciones que hay arriba de la pastelería. Compartiendo el piso con los niños Hanson y Gracie que contrató para que atendieran la tienda.

Y desde entonces no se habían hablado

Sean tuvo que confesarse a si mismo, que toda la discusión fue en base a los celos que sintió por la atención que el mago daba a Nick. Por momentos, se creyó con el derecho exclusivo de la atención y las emociones positivas del ojiverde. Y no pensó en que Harry quería, y necesitaba expandir su círculo social. Ver gente y tener amistades fuera de él.

Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas se sirvió otro vaso de coñac.

"Mañana trabajas, Sean"

El zauberbiest se sorprendió por la voz que no escuchaba desde la pelea. "¿Harry? Volviste"

"Vine por lo que le sucedió a Adalin. ¿Ella está bien?".

"Ella se fue. No me interesa a donde". Bebió de su vaso. "Su madre la desconoció"

"Pobre Adalin. Sé que nunca me agradó, pero no merece ser tratada mal por perder sus poderes"

"Ella no me interesa ahora. ¿Como has estado? ¿Todo bien en la pastelería? ¿Y el hogar de acogida?"

Harry movió la cabeza en negación. "No puedes hacer eso, Sean. Lamentarás caro haber molestado a una bruja"

"Ella ya no es una hexenbiest. No es un peligro"

"Eso no le quita el hecho de sea una bruja. Los poderes mágicos no hacen a las brujas. Lo hace el conocimiento y el como lo uses a tu favor". Se levantó del sillón para acercarse a Sean.

El zauberbiest se sintió acorralado por esa mirada penetrante. Incapaz de moverse o apartar la vista de ese infinito verde. "No solo vine por Adalin. También por el hecho que la mandaras a encantar a Hank". Sw sentó en el regazo de Sean, quien estaba paralizado, y posó ambas manos las mejillas de su cautivo. "Te dije que no molestaras a Nick. Y Hank viene en el paquete. Creo que debo darte una lección". La magia de Harry envolvió el cuerpo de Sean para formar dolorosas descargas en sus nervios.

No lo suficiente como para considerarse una tortura, pero sí para sentir el dolor.

La acción continuo a pesar de que Harry siguió hablando. "Espero que recuerdes esto la siguiente vez que tengas la terrible idea de hacer algo contra Nick". Tras unos segundos más Harry se levanta y se marcha.

Sean se puso a llorar. Por darse cuenta de su enamoramiento por Harry Potter. Por la vergonzosa necesidad de dolor y placer que produjo su ira.

Así como la perdida de Harry una vez más.

#

Harry se apareció en su habitación, en medio de la oscuridad. Sus pocas pertenencias mundanas adornaban las descubiertas paredes y muebles, ordenadas pero solitarias. No tuvo ganas de dedicarse a hace suyo es espacio, por sentirlo temporal.

¿A quien engañaba? Extrañaba el departamento de Sea. Extrañaba compartir el espacio con Sean. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se sintió igual con Ron o Hermione. En la madriguera la sensación era de anhelo por algo que no tenía: un hogar. Con el medio zauberbiest, era la compañía.

Se revolvió los cabellos exasperado. Camino hasta la cocina para poder servirse un té en una taza que no era la suya. Esta era blanca y tenía escrito en letras azules y doradas 'Para el mejor capitán de la policia'. No se dio cuenta que se la había llevado el día que se trajo sus cosas, peor no sintió la preocupación para devolverla.

Sonrió cálidamente a la taza que apretaba con ambas manos de camino a la ventana. Siempre fue si taza favorita, porque mostraba lo mucho que a Sean le importaba su gente. Era obvio que se la dieron tanto como una broma como un regalo por algún buen trabajo. Y el adusto capitán la conservó, a pesar de quedar como un sentimental.

Con el pulgar acarició las letras que escribían 'capitán' en dorado. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto Sean? Ya demostró que no tiene el mejor juicio para realizar planes en relación al grimm ¿Dejar que Adalin enamorara con una poción peligrosa a Hank? ¿Para conseguir algo del grimm? Una tontería ¿Dejar de lado a Adalin cuando, tras un enfrentamiento con Nick, perdió sus poderes? Una estupidez.

Suspiro sobre el vaho de la taza.

Pero estaba el otro lado de Sean: se preocupaba por su gente en la ciudad. No siempre de la mejor manera, pero hacía lo que podía. No tenía poderes zauberbiet y la fuerza bruta no siempre era la mejor opción. También se preocupaba por Harry. Lo cuidó cuando era vulnerable. No pidió que luchara sus batallas ni le exigió obedencia. Por el contrario, le dio libertad.

En su propio mundo, los magos no hicieron eso. Si algo era más poderosos, diferente, era perseguido.

Sean era amable y atento; calmado, siempre en control; pero con la suficiente visión de si mismo y de los demás, como para permitir que otros tomaran la iniciativa si era por el bien de todos.

Entonces ¿Por qué se molestó aquella noche? ¿por qué lo atacó? ¿Estaba molesto con Nick?

Harry creía que si Sean se hubiera acercado a Nick desde un principio, las cosas habrían salido mejor para todos. O almeno, no como habían sido.

Terminó su bebida. Miró a la calle desierta en medio de la noche de Portland. ¿Quizás si dejaba a Sean solo un tiempo, este se daría cuenta de sus errores y rectificaría? No lo creía, pero no tenía la intención de hacer algo por el momento. Aun le dolía lo dicho durante la pelea. No iba ser el que pidiera reconciliación.

Con eso, se dispuso a ir a la cama, dejando la taza en el marco de la venta.

#

Harry tenía cerrada la cafetería temprano, no por algo relacionado con la búsqueda de ingredientes o por problemas de inventario. Sino porque tenía guarecidos a Rosalee, Monroe y lo que según le explicaron, era un revolucionario buscado. ¿Cuando se volvió tan complicado mantener una panadería abierta?. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas sin marco.

"¿Saben? Si seguimos así puede que termine yendo a la quiebra. ¿Y quien va a alimentar a los wesen con productor horneados?

"Lo siento Harry". Rosalee estaba apenada. "Al final se no ocurrió que la tienda de especias podía estar comprometida"

Monroe sintió. "Sí, fue una suerte que revisaras las credenciales falsas de camino a la tienda, y encontraras la nota del falsificador. ¿Quien creería que la Verrat era tan competente?

El desconocido revolucionario hizo un gesto de dolor. "Son los asesinos de nuestro mundo. La mafia. El poder en las sombras. Son los mejores para rastrear y matar"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Un grimm puede ser tan letal como ellos"

El herido se sentó con dificultad. "Por eso son importantes para la familia real. Tener un grimm asegura su poder y el status quo. La realeza busca retomar su poder de siglos pasados, necesitan a los grimm". El sudor comenzaba a ser visible en su frente y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Harry pudo decir que era fiebre.

"¿Cómo lo trataste, Rosalee?

"Quitamos la bala. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre y no le he dado nada para una posible infección"

Harry tomó una decisión. "Esperen aquí. Voy por medicina". Subió hasta su departamento y saco unas cinco posiciones del estante antes de volver. "Bebe esta. Te ayudara con la perdida de sangre"

El desconocido miró dubitativo el liquido rojo en el frasco antes de beberlo todo de un golpe. "¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué era?"

Pero Harry no se dignó a responder cuando ya estaba cambiando el frasco vacío y depositaba uno nuevo. "Esto es para la infección"

Su apariencia era peor que la anterior: tenia la apariencia y consistencia de barro de pantano. El herido fuchsbau se llenó de coraje y la tragó todo. Para encontrarse, pese todo, sorprendido porque el sabor ¡era igual que el de agua de pantano!.

Harry lo miró con una mirada severa. "Evita tirarlo todo ahora. O te haré limpiar desde el sótano hasta la azotea"

Con temor, el hombre recibió agradecido el vaso de agua que le ofreció Rosalee, esperando que eso apaciguará su rebelde estómago. "Eso fue asqueroso."

Harry observó a Monroe aguantar la risa detrás de una mano. Se atrevería a apostar que el blutbad no simpatizaba conel terrorista. Monroe vio los verdes ojos de Harry para devolver con un encogimiento de hombros. Harry le dio de vuelta un guiño de ojo y dos tapa bocas, justo antes de entregar un nuevo frasco. "Este es para que sane antes y no deje cicatriz. Debes poner la crema sobre la herida y esperar diez minutos". Monroe se colocó el tapaboca rápidamente, intuyendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Le ofreció la otra a Rosalee, que abrió los ojos sin entender.

El convaleciente asintió y abrió el frasco. Dejando salir un olor que fluctuaba entre medicamento y hierbas olorosas. El olor era fuerte par aun humano y para un wesen con olfato mejorado, era una experiencia terrible. Afortunadamente para Monroe, la mascarilla estaba hechizada, permitiendo que el aire llegara a su nariz con un leve olor a menta. Pero para los pobres fuchsbau, fue una experiencia nauseabunda. Rosalee se colocó la mascarilla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y el pobre que tendría que usar la crema tenía el rostro verde.

Harry tomó un poco de la crema sin inmutare y la colocó en la herida. "Es algo fuerte el olor, pero ayudará a que sane. Y si lo piensas bien. También puede se un repelente de wesen. Teniendo en cuenta que te persiguen, podría salvarte la vida".

"O matarme con su olor"

"No te quejes. El olor se va en cinco minutos, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en la piel lesionada. Debes colocarlo tres veces a día y en una semana no quedará herida"

Monroe no pudo ocultar la carcajada al ver el rostro confundido y aterrorizado del valiente jefe de la resistencia. Apresuradamente comenzó a toser al ver a Rosalee con molestia escrita en sus ojos, que se asomaban sobre la blanca mascarilla.

El timbre de un celular rompió el momento. Harry levantó la mano para contestar ¿Qué querría Renard?. "¿Sí?"

"Todo está terminado. Tuvimos que acabar con el miembro de la Verrat. Nick se dirige para allá". Harry esperó a que Sean continuara, curioso por el titubeo. "Nick no está muy bien. No estaba de acuerdo con el asesinato del segador pero se salió de las manos".

Harry lo sintió por el grimm novato. "Gracias por llamar". Era doloroso hablar con Sean, con las cosas en una especie de limbo.

"Cuidate, Harry"

El ojiverde cortó la llamada. "Todo terminó. Nick viene en camino"

"Nada solo termina. Vendrán más". El rebelde se puso de pie, sintiéndose mejor que cuando llegó. Esas medicinas eran realmente fantásticas, a pesar de su repugnante gusto y peor olor. "Me iré"

"¡Aun estas herido! Y ¡podemos protegerte aquí!"

"Rosalee, necesito irme". Miró a Harry con el frasco de crema en la mano. "¿Me puedes dar más de estas? Me pueden ser útiles"

"Volveré pronto". Una vez en su casa, Harry llenó un pequeño bolso con varias pociones, todas con sus respectivas etiquetas que describían sus efectos y dosis. Al estar satisfecho bajó, para encontrarse con un Nick molesto que esposó al rebelde. "Eh, no entiendo lo que ocurre"

"¿Esas son las medicinas?". Nick apuntó el bolso y tras ver asentir a Harry, las tomó. Los dos hombre se fueron de la panadería.

"¿Qué pasó?". Harry miró a Rosaele que tenía la misma expresión de confusión.

"Nick lo va a dejar libre". Explicó Monroe. Rosalee se puso a llorar de alivio, incomodando al blutbad. "Harry ¿Me puedes ayudar? Tengo un trabajo que hacer."

"Claro. ¿Que necesitas?"

"Tengo que enterrar un cuerpo"

Eso… eso era algo que nadie le había pedido antes.

#

Harry se había extrañado cuando recibió el llamada de Nick para reunirse a entrenar en el bosque con Monroe. No por que Nick llamara, a pesar de que eso era raro; no por que lo invitaran a entrenar, que era todavía más raro. Si no que lo quisieran en su momento de 'amigos'.

Agitó a los lados la cabeza. Ese par se comportaba como mejores amigos de toda la vida. Y llamarlo a participar con ellos, fue agradable.

Como no tenía automóvil y sobre todo no tenía licencia, algo que en su momento generó varias cejas alzadas, Nick se ofreció a recogerlo.

Si no tuviera dos grandes trabajadores en la pastelería, Hanson y Gracie, no podría hacer este viaje de campo con el lobo y el cazador. Ociosamente se preguntó si eso le convertía en la niña perdida o la princesa del cuento. Al final se encogió de hombros sin preocupare por eso.

Al llegar al bosque, Nick le dijo que se restregara con la hierba wolfbane para encubrir su aroma. Al preguntar el por qué, se enteró que fue una indicación del blutbad.

Una vez listos, se dirigieron juntos al punto de encuentro en medio de la foresta.

"Es hermoso aquí"

"Sí. Desde pequeño he caminado por el bosque"

"¿Desde cuando vives en Portland?"

"Desde los doce. Cuando mis padres... murieron, mi tía Marie me tajo aquí"

"¿Como está ella?"

"Me llamó hace unos días. Dijo que estaba bien. El cáncer no ha vuelto".

"¿Y las personas que le perseguían?". La postura de Nick se endureció, miró a Harry sospechoso. A lo que el ojiverde se encogió de hombros. "No sé si recuerdas pero estaba en la habitación de al lado, en el hospital. Vi algunos de los episodio". Eso pareció hacer el truco, porque Nick se relajó otra vez.

El detective carraspeó incomodo. "Bien… ella no mencionó nada de ellos. Supongo que dejaron de perseguirla"

"Eso es bueno"

El torpe silencio se impuso sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos capaz de cambiar el ambiente incómodo.

Tras un kilómetro o así, Harry sintió un cambio en el aire. Algo estaba mirando desde el follaje, pero no podía identificar de donde. "Nick, cuidado". Tomó una pose defensiva.

"¿Qué sucede?".

Pero Harry apenas divisó la sombra corriendo y atacando la espalda de Nick. Se enojó con lo oxidados que estaban sus reflejos por no reaccionar a tiempo. Levantó su mano y lanzó un 'petríficus totalus'. El atacante quedó recostado pesadamente sobre Nick, que aun se estaba adaptando al cambio de posición y situación.

La tensión en Nick se elevó al sentir el peso muerto del atacante. Levantó el cuerpo lo suficiente para identificar el rostro del agresor.

"¿Monroe?"

El blutbad estaba en woge completo con su peluda cara sobre el cuello de Nick, como petrificado. El joven grimm miró asustado como se movían los ojos rojos aterrados

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Monroe! ¿Qué haces asustándonos así? ¡Pudimos hacete daño!". Harry movió su mano con molestia.

De inmediato Monroe se descongeló. "¿Qué fue eso?". Se arrodillo entre las piernas de Nick para mirar al ojiverde.

"Es un hechizo paralizante". Respondió Harry con las brazos cruzados. "Agradece que no fue algo más doloroso"

"Cielos. Harry. No sabía que tenías eso en ti. ¿Que tipo de wesen dijiste que eras"

Nick, que aun estaba bajo Monroem se removió. "Es una pregunta que también quiero responder. Pero primero te pediría que te levantes de encima. Esta posición se está poniendo incómoda".

Harry sonrió burlón ante le leve sonrojo de Monroe, que se apartó como si Nick fuera un trozo de carbón ardiente.

"¡Perdón!"

Los dos amigos sacudieron las ropas de ramitas y barro.

"Monroe tiene razón ¿Qué wesen eres?"

Ahora fue turno de Harry de avergonzarse. "No es que sea o no un wesen realmente. Yo, tengo poderes mágicos y puedo hacer algunas pociones".

"¿Eres un zauberbiest?"

"¿Zauberbiest? ¿Cómo en hexenbiest?"

Harry se movió por el pequeño claro. "Un zauberbiest es la versión masculina. Es como el brujo y la bruja del cuento. No son lo mismo y tienen poderes diferentes. Los ofenderías si intercambias sus nombres". Comentó algo burlón. Miró el amuleto en el cuello, para quitarlo sin miramientos, dejado al descubierto su atributos físicos sobrenaturales. "Y no, no soy uno. De hecho, yo era humano. Digamos que viví un suceso que me convirtió en esto". Pudo ver lo tenso que estaba Nick.

"El blutbad del caso de la niña secuestrada. Tú lo mataste. Con un hechizo"

¿Por que no poner todos los clavos del ataúd?. "Sí. Se llama Avada kedabra, el hechizo de muerte instantánea".

Los dos se quedaron mirando. Azuzando al otro a decir algo.

"¡Cielos!. Ya eras bonito antes. Ahora, pareces un hada de Shakespeare. ¿Seguro que no está relacionado con Titania?". Siempre confía en Monroe para intervenir en los ambientes incómodos.

"Te puedo jurar que no soy un hada, Monroe. Y no he leído Shakespeare"

"¿Nada de nada?. No puede ser. ¡Te has perdido de grandes obras! Y se. Te invitaré a ver las obras en el teatro del centro. Un grupo amateur está dando Hamlet, Otelo y, Romeo y Julieta. Nick ¿Crees que a Juliett le gustaría ir? Podrían invitar también a Rosalee. ¡Ya sabes! Para hacer algo distinto a los asuntos grimm".

"Eso… sería bueno. Dejame preguntar". Nick estaba algo aturdido por el abrupto cambio de tema. Pero, no por nada era detective. "Harry, no he leído de nada que tenga poderes mágicos y no sea wesen. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no respondiste la pregunta ¿Qué eres?"

Harry miró mal a Nick. "Soy lo que llamarías un mago. Te lo dije hace tiempo".

"¿Un brujo?"

"No. Mago. Wizard"

"¿Hay más como tú?"

"No. No hay más aquí". Harry recordó su salida del mundo mágico. El dolor de la traición.

Nick pensó que se propasó con las preguntas inquisitivas, pero estaban en su naturaleza. Ahora tenía enfrente a sí un Harry Potter cabizbajo, incluso triste. Era evidente que el tema de los magos era uno doloroso. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Monroe miró ambos. "Creo que, podemos dejar para otro día lo del teatro. Pero se que hay una feria de artesanías de la plaza del centro. ¿Podríamos invitar a los chicos que trabajan contigo Harry? Supe que eran indigentes. ¿Y si probamos las comidas locales?"

Harry soltó la tensión por medio de una carcajada. Nick notó por primera vez lo bonitas que eran las escamas brillantes que contrastaban con la piel blanca.

El ojiverde se limpió unas lagrimitas de los bordes de los ojos. "Eso me gustaría Monroe". Al recomponer la compostura buscó alrededor. "Y ¿cuando vamos a entrenar?"

Nick tomó eso como la señal para continuar. "¡Cierto! Vamos". Se movió por el claro hasta una piedra. Bajó la mochila negra que llevaba al hombro.

Harry apenas vislumbró un mango de madera cuando Monroe tomó dicho mango, extasiado.

"¡Una ballesta doble! increíble". Mostró el arma al curioso mago.

Nick en tanto sacaba otros artilugios que parecían sacados de una película medieval. "Estos los usaron mis antepasados. Creí que era momento de quitarles el polvo"

Harry que estaba sopesando una maza, señaló. "¿No eres policía? Tienes un arma de servicio"

"No es suficiente. Hay wesen que son inmunes a la balas. O al gas pimienta". Agitó la cabeza en incredulidad. "Necesito más armas para luchar". Tomó dos dardos.

Harry supuso que era de la ballesta y los pidió. Nick vaciló antes de entregarlos. El ojiverde abrió los compartimientos para oler el contenido. "Eleboro y cicuta. Para adormecer o matar. Buen plan"

"¿Puedes saberlo por el olor?"

"¿Tú puedes reconocer una escena de crimen solo con la vista?"

"Touche"

El pelinegro sonrío entregando los dardos.

Nick respondió. Cargó el primer tiro de la ballesta. "Tenia ganas de practicar con esto". Monroe ya había colgado el melón para usarlo como blanco.

Después de una serie de tiros a diferentes distancias. Monroe pidió el cambio con la maza. El blutbad parecía un niño en navidad con las muestras de violencia.

"¿Te diviertes?"

"En realidad, es una sensación extraña. Adrenalina y respeto, sobre todo. Usar estas cosas que mataron wesen. Y que ahora nos pueden servir para protegernos. Es algo". Monroe le apuntó con la maza. "Harry, amigo. Ya puedes cambiar". El mencionado inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como un cachorro confundido. "Ya sabes ¿Dejar de hacer woge?". Harry abrió los ojos. Sacó el collar con un dije de madera y se lo puso. De inmediato su cara se volvió completamente humana. "¿No puedes dejar de hacer woge?

"No. Es permanente. Tengo que usar un encantamiento".

"Eso debe ser complicado. Digo, si te olvidas del collar y sales a comprar al mercado...".

"Diría que es un cosplay"

"Que suerte tienes"

"Creo que sí". Harry toma una espada de la mochila negra. "Nick ¿Quieres practicar?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?". Harry movió horizontal la espada, lo suficientemente lento como para que Nick captara le movimiento y lo esquivara. "No está mal. ¿Sabes usarla?"

"No soy un espadachín ni un maestro esgrimista, si es lo que preguntas". Estaba vez hizo el movimiento más rápido, otra vez y otra. Nick siempre esquivando. Harry cambió el movimiento por uno vertical desde arriba y otro en diagonal. Alternó cada movimiento, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. El grimm adaptándose al movimiento.

Monroe vio como se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso, y se apartó del claro, colocando un árbol entre ambos.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes, Harry?"

El mago respondió arremetiendo con una espada en llamas, sorprendiendo a su contendiente y audiencia. Nick apenas pudo evitar quemar su ropa. Con una caída al suelo evitó las llamas mágicas, al mismo tiempo que quedaba al alcance la maza, que toma y usa como arma defensiva.

Ambos combatientes hace chocar sus armas, pero Nick es más fuerte físicamente que Harry, por lo que termina ganando la oportunidad de desarmar al mago. Éste, al perder la ventaja, intenta conectar un puñetazo que Nick logra evitar; arremeter con su cuerpo, tirándolos al suelo.

"Esta vez me tocaba a mi quedar arriba". Comenta Nick entre jadeos.

"Creo que me excedí". Harry se veía muy cansado. "Usar tanta magia me agota demasiado. Creo que necesito ayuda para levantarme".

"Ehem, Nick. Quizás deberías quitarte para dejarlo respirar".

Para Harry pasó completamente inadvertido el sonrojo del joven grimm, que estaba acomodado entre sus piernas delgadas, ocultando su pequeña figura. Monroe se burló de Nick hasta que volvieron a la civilización.

#

Harry estaba en la tienda de comestibles en el momento que vio a una mujer tratar de cargar unas bolsas pesadas. La parte heroica dentro del mago urgió con violencia sugiriendo que la ayudara.

"Yo puedo cargar eso". Levantó todo y puso 'peso pluma' para no cansarse con el peso.

La mujer se vio algo dudosa. "No vivo lejos".

"Mejor aun. Porque no tengo auto. ¿Le molesta compartir taxi?"

Así ambos terminaron en la casa de la mujer. Harry apreció el barrio, muy tranquilo. Dos niños salieron corriendo del interior. La imagen de la madre con ambos fue agridulce en la mente de Harry.

"¡Lo siento! Usted está aun cargando todo ¡Pase!"

"No es un problema. Su casa es acogedora"

"Gracias. Mi marido debe estar por aquí. Tendrá que ayudar a guardar esto".

Harry descargó las bolsas en el mesón. Por la puerta entró un hombre más ancho que alto. Con un mono de trabajo azul, con el nombre de 'Bud' bordado en el pecho. Algo nervioso fue la impresión que le dio.

"¡Disculpe las molestias!"

"No fue nada, pero me tengo ir. El taxi espera".

El hombre acompañó al mago hasta donde esperaba el vehículo amarillo. "No puedo decir lo agradecido que estoy por su ayuda. No cualquiera se detiene a acompañar a un extraño, ayudando con las compras y encima llevar todo a su casa".

Harry lo miró a través de la ventana. "A veces hay que hacer lo correcto y no lo que es más fácil". Se despidió de la mujer y lo niños, que agitaban sus manos en la entrada de la casa.

#

Bud recordó a los demás miembros de la logia que se reunieron para tratar con los Hasslichs y el asesinato que investigaba Nick. El fiasco de poner a la comunidad a favor de enfrentar al Hasslich, permitiendo que el testigo, Arnold, fuera a testificar.

Bud se había despedido de Nick con la mente entumecida. No fue hasta que llegó a la casas de su amigo que el entumecimiento se convirtió en pesar y luego en indignación y vergüenza. "Estábamos tan cerca"

"Debemos entender la situación de Arnold. Tiene miedo por si mismo"

"No solo sobre él. Sino sobre nosotros. Eramos un grupo de… animales acorralados. Miedoso. Sin iniciativa para luchar y pelear por nuestros derechos". Bud dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa con fuerza. "Por primera vez nos vi. Nos vi como nos ven otros. Cómo nos ve Nick. Un grupo de cobardes".

"No creo que el grimm quiera volver a ayudarnos. No si nos comportamos así".

Bud se sentó en unas de las sillas de la cocina. "Escuché de alguien una frase que resuena en mi. Y no sabía el por qué hasta que nos vi en la asamblea. 'A veces hay que hacer lo correcto y no lo que es más fácil'. Él tenía razón. Siempre hacemos lo más fácil. Dejamos que se aprovechen de nosotros, nos quiten nuestras cosas, nos extorsionen. Este era el momento de hacer lo correcto, ¡Para nosotros!"

Ninguno de los dos sabía que Arnold estaba escuchando desde las escaleras del sótano. Las palabras llenando a su corazón, dando valor.

#

Nick esquivó a los segadores con gran facilidad. Si bien las guadañas estaban extraordinariamente afiladas, como lo demostró la limpia decapitación que uno de los segadores hizo en su compañero por descuido, no era nada como evitar la espada en llamas de Harry. El pequeño mago era mucho más vicioso y rápido que el par de asesinos. Al final, terminó con dos cadáveres.

Por un curioso momento, pensó en llamar a Harry para que le ayudara a enterrar los cadáveres. Pero el sentido común prevaleció y llamó a Monroe.

Entre los dos decidieron enviar las dos cabezas por correo, para que le mensaje quedara claro.

#

Monroe estaba muy afligido por su amigo Larry. No sabía que estaba luchando tan duro con ser un

Wildermann. Sabía que era difícil ser un gran depredador y no bañarse en la sangre de la cacería, pero de ahí a ser sujeto de drogas experimentales que se inyectan directamente en le cerebro, era harina de otro costal. Un alma torturada, dividida entre hace lo correcto y lo que tu instinto dictaba. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Nick estaba a su lado en silencio. Ambos en el cementerio. Era muy triste.

Su olfato sensible le indicó la llegada de dos personas más. "Hola Rosalee. Harry"

"Hey, Monroe". Rosalee se acercó con un ramo de flores. "Lamento tu pérdida".

"Gracias, Rosalee". Harry se movió hasta estar frente a la tumba. "Aun no entiendo por qué no buscó ayuda de nosotros. No lo habríamos dejado solo"

Harry posó su mano en el codo de Monroe. "La desesperación nos lleva a cometer malas decisiones".

Nick se movió para estar al lado de Rosalee. "¿No podría haberse conformado con solo el apoyo psicológico?"

Rosalee agito a los lados la cabeza. "La dualidad que vivimos cada día, puede ser algo muy duro para algunos de nosotros"

Harry se mueve incómodo . "¿Todos los wesen tiene ese problema?"

"No". Rosalee dice.

"Sí". Monroe se encoge de hombros al ver la mirada enojada de la fuchsbau. "¿Qué? Es verdad, la bestia interior puede ser potente en su manifestación.

Rosalee suspira derrotada. "No todos tienen problemas como Larry". Se frota las manos ansiosa. "A veces se manifiesta como confusión, problema para definir la realidad, alucinaciones..."

"Ferocidad, violencia, ansias de sangre y mutilación"

"No todo es tan malo. También puede presentarse en sobreprotección por la pareja o familiares". Señaló Rosalee.

Monroe resopló cruzándose de brazos. "De forma muy violenta, con los extraños sobre todo".

Nick se rascó la nuca. "Cuando dices eso, me siento mejor por ser un grimm"

Harry volvió sus atención a la tumba. "Yo… podría intentar ayudar a los blutbaden con wolfbane"

"Harry, lo siento, pero la planta no va a hacer nada por nosotros"

"No la planta. Tengo una poción que puede ayudar a calmar al lobo interior". Eso llamó la atención de sus amigos wesen.

Nick recordó algo similar en un caso antiguo. "¿como lo que sugeriste por la spinnertod?"

"No. En ese caso tuve que hacer una poción completamente nueva". Harry suspiró feliz. "Le di la poción a la madre, que volvió poco a poco a su edad real. Después de eso se la ofrecí a su hija junto con la receta. Ella estaba llorando cuando me fui de la casa de acogida". No vio los gestos conmovidos de sus amigos por estar limpiando sus propios ojos. "Yo conocí a alguien que… sufría de la violencia del lobo y necesitó de esa poción"

Monroe, que se movió más rápido para incluso los reflejos grimm de Nick, hizo woge y sujetó por los hombros al ojiverde. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Los gestos del blutbad eran feroces, la mueca aterradora en el normalmente pacífico hombre dio miedo en el interior de Harry. Incluso Nick se preparó para separarlos por la fuerza. Rosalee reaccionó a su vez cambiando, expectante por el siguiente ataque.

"Yo… podría hacerlo. Pero tendría que adaptar la receta original"

La farmacéutica en Rosalee brilló por la nueva información. "¿Adaptar? ¿No puedes usar la receta original? Si es una poción para ayudar a los blutbaden, ¿no debería servir como está?"

El agarre en Harry se convirtió en algo más doloroso. Las mismas garras se estaban clavando en su espalda. Contenerse de arremeter necesitó de todo el autocontrol que el mago disponía. "Los ingredientes usados inicialmente no... son tan estables o fáciles de obtener. Debo revisar las interacciones con diferente ingredientes"

Nick con cuidado se acercó. "¿Pueden servir los ingredientes usados por el doctor? Dijo que estaba cerca".

Harry aguantó un gritó de dolor en sus labios al sentir las garras encajarse en la carne de su espalda. Monroe en su estado no sintió el olor de la sangre perfumando el aire. En cambio, Rosalee pudo detectarlo.

"Monroe ¡Suéltalo!"

Es en ese momento que Monroe se da cuenta del daño hecho. Soltó a Harry y cambió a su forma humana. "¡Lo siento! Yo no quería, no pensé… lo siento".

Nick y Rosalee se acercan a ver el daño. La sangre manchaba la mitad de la camisa del ojiverde.

"¡No puede ser!. Necesitas un médico". Rosalee estaba asustada por la pérdida de sangre.

Nick se desvistió para usar su propia camisa para cubrir las heridas, con la esperanza de parar la hemorragia.

"Estaré bien". Harry miró a los ojos de un afligido Monroe. "No puedo asegurar que encontraré un medicamento que realmente ayude. Y no tengo la intención de crear un tónico para eliminar el woge como el doctor. Pero puedo intentar crear un relajante, que ayude a todos los wesen". Estaba convencido. Tendría mucho trabajo por delante, pero valdría la pena.

Monroe asiente triste por su comportamiento y la promesa de ayuda de Harry, a pesar de ser herido.

Harry pidió ir a su casa donde trataría sus heridas. Monroe se ofreció a hacerlo, pero Nick sugirió que no lo hiciera; además, Rosaliee necesitaba un aventón.

Terminaron dividiéndose en parejas, con Harry y Nick en un vehículo, y Monroe con Rosalee en otro.

Monroe se detuvo antes de marcharse. "Nick ¿Estas bien medio desnudo?"

"No hace tanto frío. Puedo soportarlo sin problemas"

"Si tu lo dices"

Los dos hombres viajaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Una vez en la panadería, Harry se disponía a salir pero el seguro del auto estaba puesto. Confundido buscó la mirada de Nick.

El detective estaba mirando hacia el frente, con ambas mano en el manubrio. Sus dedos apretaban de forma incómoda el plástico negro.

"Sé que tienes este poder, que puede hacer cosas increíbles". Su voz era tensa, al igual que sus brazos y hombros. "Tú haces pociones y puedes hacer cosas de la nada. También que tienes secretos: sobre tu vida, tu pasado. Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso. No somos exactamente cercanos y mientras no lastime a nadie, no es de mi inconveniencia. Dicho eso, necesito preguntarte ¿La magia puede curar el enfermedades mortales?

"No. La magia o las pociones no pueden hacer eso".

La respuesta desinfló a Nick. Creyó tener la respuesta de todo. Se restregó la mano por los ojos. "¿No hay otra forma? Yo, no quiero pedirte nada, solo saber si mi tía va a estar bien".

Harry miró a otra parte, evitando los ojos de cachorro de Nick. "Puede que no se pueda con magia. Pero yo no uso sólo magia".

Nick abrió los ojos entendiendo. Se acercó y abrazó al pastelero. "Gracias. Solo gracias".

Harry recibió el abraza a pesar de que sus heridas clamaban por sus atención inmediata. Y a pesar de que no hizo alusión a ellas, Nick lo soltó con prontitud lamentando su descuido por las lesiones. Con cuidado lo llevó hasta lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban hasta los departamentos del segundo piso, sobre la pastelería. Harry intentó que se retirara, pero Nick no quiso hacerlo, medio exigiendo que le dejara tratar las heridas.

El ojiverde aceptó cansado de la tozudez del grimm. Dejó los frascos en la mesa del comedor y se sentó para recibir el tratamiento.

Nick retiró la ropa y vio ocho agujeros en los omóplatos de Harry, junto con un parche de escamas que surgía entre las escápulas y que se expandía como la punta de una flecha por la columna vertebral, hasta el bordillo de los pantalones. En torno a estas se vislumbraban viejas heridas de azotes. Tratando de evitar la turbación que sintió, dijo. "Debiste decir algo, esto está muy profundo. Debe doler mucho". Empapó un trapo con agua destilada para limpiar la sangre.

"No duele demasiado, he tenido peores"

Y Nick le creyó. Evitó tocar intrigado, no solo las cicatrices de la espalda sino los brazos y espalda baja. Gracias a su experiencia pudo identificar diferentes orígenes: herida de un animal grande, arma blanca y quemaduras.

Harry agradeció el silencio y que el curioso detective no preguntara nada sobre sus cicatrices. "Falta colocar este parche sobre la crema de cicatrización y terminamos".

De esa forma terminó Nick de hacer de enfermero. Se fue al baño para limpiar sus manos pegajosas, para salir encontrando a Harry, que le entregaba una camisa limpia.

"Es la más ancha de las que tengo. Así que debe quedarte bien". Nick la tomó agradecido.

Se vistió y retiró tras una cálida despedida.

Al llegar a su casa saludó a su novia, comió una agradable cena y termino bebiendo una copa de vino mientras veía fotografías de su niñez. Donde a pesar del dolor, pudo sentir la calidez de un hogar.

Y las marcas de Harry volvieron a su mente. Pensó en qué tipo de vida tuvo el ojiverde antes de llegar a Portland.

#

Harry se bañó antes de acostarse esa noche. Con cuidado, limpió las heridas medio cicatrizadas, una vez más agradecido que sus recetas de cremas y lociones sean mejores que las de ese mundo. Cubrió sus caderas con al toalla y caminó al exterior, frotando su cabello negro y rojo con una pequeña toalla. No notó la sombra más grande que se alzaba sobre sí, hasta que un par de brazos lo atrajo a un pecho amplio y sólido.

"Escuche que estabas lastimado y me preocupé"

"¿Sean?". Harry se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan confiado en su protecciones. En un ataque de sentimentalismo puso a Sean en la memoria de las barreras y le avisó al susodicho hombre. Que ahora se aprovechaba de su descuido.

"Te vi a ti y a Burkhardt salir del auto. Me tuve que ir de vuelta a la oficina, al verlo medio desnudo subiendo a tu departamento. En la estación escuché a Griffin hablando con Burkhard, y supe que tenpia que venir al escucharlos comentar heridas y cicatrices"

Harry suspiró ante el tono dominante y preocupado de Sean. "Me prestó su ropa para ayudarme con los cortes. Y una vez aquí no se quiso ir hasta tratarme".

"Dejame ver". Harry por segunda vez se sentó y presentó su espalda a un hombre ajeno a su casa para que revisen su espalda. "No están sangrando ¿Una poción?". Apuntó los frascos en la mesa. Sean trató las heridas y las cubrió. "Esto fue un blutbad". El tono acerado le produjo miedo y emoción. Miedo por Monroe, porque el medio zauberbiest quisiera hacerle daño, y emoción por el sentimiento de protección que reberberó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"No fue con intención. Solo se emocionó"

"Se emocionó dices ¿Por qué lo haría?". Colocó su mano sobre las escamas de la espalda.

La acción provocó un escalofrío en en Harry. "Existe la posibilidad de que pueda ayudar con el control sobre la bestia interior". La mano se pasó en la base del cuello, en un gesto dominante. El ojiverde no pudo suprimir el jadeo que escapó de sus labios.

Sean notó esa reacción y lentamente soltó su agarre. Tomó una bata y la colocó suavemente sobre los hombros menudos. "¿Que tan factible es?"

"Mucho. Pero antes debo adaptar una receta para blutbad y de ahí, ver otras posibilidades".

"Entiendo. Dime si necesitas algo". Se iba yendo cuando una mano pequeña toma su ropa. Con fuerza.

"Sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo y aun no perdone tus acusaciones fuera de lugar, seguimos teniendo una alianza. Si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme"

"Entiendo Harry. Y gracias".

Harry se quedó solo en medio del pasillo, con una gran desazón en el pecho. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

* * *

**Continuación por confirmar.**

**N.A:** Espero que gustara este conjunto de drabbles, convertidos en oneshot y que dividió, quedando un two shot XD

Espero desarrollar la relación Harry/Sean y meter a Nick en la mezcla. No hay trama, estoy siguiendo la serie. No sé, de seguir escribiendo, llegar hasta la sexta temporada. De todas formas. GRACIAS POR LEER ;p


	3. T1 E22: Mujer de negro

**EDICIONES CORONAVIRUS**

**Hola a todas y todos. He estado trabajando en la segunda temporada, pero Netflix sacó la serie y estaba viéndolo por otra web. Quería entregar la segunda temporada como la primera, de golpe y completa, pero me he demorado demasiado.**

**Debido a la contingencia, decidí publicar estos días, en formato drabble, como originalmente pensé escribir este fic. Es decir, capítulos cortos para cada episodio.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este viaje. Y de ante mano les aviso que trataré de publicar día por medio, porque debo ver el episodio y ver que dice mi cerebro, y terminan editando todo.**

**Si alguien tiene un cap favorito en esta temporada, dígamelo y veo como lo alargo ;) el mio es el de luna creciente maldita.**

* * *

**N.A:** Hola a todas y todos! aquí estoy reviviendo esta historia. ¡Sí! A ver qué sale.

Creo que voy a colocar los nombres de los capítulos para que sea más fácil saber donde estamos

Y…. no terminé la primera temporada, me faltaron dos capítulos de la serie. XD En realidad no tenia ganas de escribirlos. Pero… ¡ahora está aquí! Hola Kelye Burkhard.

* * *

**Temporada 1. Episodio 22: La mujer de negro**

Nick y Monroe estaban en la pastelería 'Encanto', bebiendo tazas del delicioso café italiano que ofrecía el local, acompañado de sandwichera de queso crema, jamón y aceitunas. El ambiente era tranquilo y no mucha concurrencia, permitiendo que Harry incluso tuviera tiempo para sentarse con ellos.

Nick dejó su taza a medio beber en la mesa. "Estoy preocupado por Hank. Sé que está teniendo problemas por las noches. Se ve cansado y nervioso"

"¿Pesadillas?". Inquirió Harry

"Eso creo. Sobre todo, después de lo que vio"

"Puede estar impresionado. Ver un woge nunca es fácil. Debe sentirse confundido, pensando que está alucinando o algo peor. ¿Qué pensaste cuando lo viste por primera vez?". Preguntó Nick

El ojiverde respondió casi con pensar. "Ver un blutbad por primera vez no es algo fácil de digerir. Es como ver una criatura de leyendas en frente. O una mala película de terror". Los otros dos le quedan mirando extrañados. "¿Qué? En las leyendas, se cuenta que los hombre lobos son más grandes y caninos, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Ver un blutbad es algo más parecido a la versión Holywoodiense de los licántropos"

"No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido con la comparación". Resopló Monroe sobre su taza de café.

Nick golpeó la mesa con los dedos. "Volvamos a Hank. Creo que puede sentirse enloquecido". Apuntó a Monroe. "Hank no solo peleo contigo, sino que vio a… 'pie grande', volver a ser humano".

"Eso puede ser peor". Harry miró el movimiento en el local, desinteresado. "Ver un monstruo es una cosa; pero ver su transformación en lo que crees que es una persona normal, genera muchas inseguridades. Porque ¿Qué otras cosas crees ver que no son reales? Es el origen de la paranoia".

Monroe asintió de acuerdo. "Pero, puede que al ser un policía, se mitigue el daño. Digo, él ha visto cosas muy extrañas antes".

Nick bebió de su café apesadumbrado. "Espero que tengas razón".

Harry sonrió triste. "Temes tanto por el secreto de los wesen como por el tuyo, Nick"

El joven grimm mueve nerviosos sus manos "Y si Hank me descubre. Y si se lo cuenta a todos. Es peligroso que se lo diga o confirme la existencia de un mundo, completamente diferente. Temo que...". La garganta se apretó con un nudo, ahogando sus palabras.

Que fueron innecesarias al final, porque Harry lo entendió. "No te acepte. Te deje de lado. O peor, te considere una amenaza y te encarcele". Suspiró cansado jugando con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Nick y Monroe, sin indicarlo, supieron que algo ocurrió en el pasado secreto de Harry. El policía podía sentirlo: la cercanía y confianza que el pelinegro mostraba en público, no era más que una fachada de un alma herida. Casi se sentía como si un grueso vidrio se interpusiera entre el ojiverde y el resto del mundo. Para evitar ser herido.

Con delicadeza, Nick tomó la mano errante de Harry. "No temo que me aliene por ser grimm. Temo que se aleje por no creerme. No quiero quedarme sin mi compañero, pero, me duele más el pensar en perder un amigo".

Harry apretó el agarre en sus manos entrecruzadas. "Hank va de frente con los problemas. Se encontró con algo extraño. Si le dices, sabrás enseguida cuál va a ser su postura, a pesar de la impresión. Y si todo va mal. Intentaré calmar las cosas"

Monroe se interesó en lo último. "Puedes… con tu… ya sabes".

Harry asintió. "La magia es poderosa y puede hacer muchas cosas. Pero, interferir con la memoria es algo delicado. Sobre todo con algo tan grande como lo que está pasando Hank. Intervenir sería la última opción". Miró con intensidad a Nick, para mostrar lo serio que era esa medida.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia, Nick se sintió mejor, porque tenía una salida si las cosas se ponían mal.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando los últimos papeles para poner en funcionamiento su casa de acogida, así como la red social para los jóvenes de Portland.

Movió los hombros tratando de calmar el dolor cansado de sus músculos mientras caminaba por la calle. Estaba tan contento con todo. Pronto, podría idear un pequeño espacio para niños heridos o abandonados. Sobre todo para wesen.

Conversando con el aquelarre y Rosalie, descubrió cómo se enteran los niños que no son humanos. Y eso inquietó mucho al joven mago.

Era muy parecido a cómo ocurría con los niños mágicos en su propio mundo. Y la carencia de un sistema gubernamental para lo sobrenatural, hace las cosas peor para los niños wesen huérfanos o con hogares abusivos.

Agitando sus pensamientos, Harry se retiró del ayuntamiento con los documentos bajo el brazo, cuando recibe una llamada de peligro de las barreras en el departamento de Sean.

Sin titubear, busca un lugar apartado para aparecerse, encontrando los pasillos del edificio residencial de Sean en silencio. Con unos encantos de 'no me notes' encima, se dispuso a ir hasta el departamento.

Leves ruidos sonaban desde la puerta. Como el de un forcejeo y cosas quebrándose.

Con un movimiento de muñecas abrió la puerta y entró. Escuchó un sollozo y pensó '¡Paty!' la encargada de ordenar y limpiar. Apretó los dientes enojado por no pensar en esa posibilidad. El intruso debió usarla para entrar y por eso, las protecciones no se encargaron de la amenaza. Saltando solo la alarma.

Con cuidado se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. La pobre mujer lloraba aterrada entre los brazos del hombre desconocido.

"¿Cuando vuelve?"

"¡En una hora!"

"¿Donde guarda las cosas de valor?"

"¡No lo sé!". El intruso la zarandeó, golpeando a la mujer contra el mesón de la cocina. "¡Tiene una caja fuerte en la habitación!"

"Bien"

Harry apenas pudo contener el impulso de arremeter en el momento que el hombre rebanó el cuello de Paty por la garganta, dejándola desangrarse en el piso. Con el pulso a mil, el ojiverde se escondió detrás de la isla de la cocina, esperando que el asesino se moviera a la habitación de Sean.

Una vez el camino despejado, se deslizó sobre el piso para detener la hemorragia con magia. La mujer estaba en shock y letárgica por la veloz pérdida de sangre.

Harry se quedaba sin tiempo para salvar la vida de la mujer vida. Sus opciones eran llevarla de inmediato al hospital o a su propia casa; para darle las pociones necesarias. No tenía tiempo que perder, ella no resistiría un tratamiento muggle, y decidió aparecerse en su recibidor.

Una vez en su propio terreno, conjuró varios 'Accio' para poder traer las pociones. Con todo, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta el momento en que pudo estabilizarla. Con tiempo para poder dejarla sola, se dirige al teléfono para contactar a Sean, llevando la llamada a la contestadora.

Al ver comprobar la hora en el reloj de la pantalla del móvil, su sangre se enfrió. Era muy tarde, Sean debe estar en casa.

Con una terrible sensación de miedo, se apareció en la cocina del zauberbiest, tratando de escuchar y no ponerse en peligro.

Al no haber peligro inmediato, se movió con precaución, buscando por el departamento, para encontrar a Sean sentado y amarrado a una silla. "¡Sean!". Corrió con la precaución arrojada al viento.

Sean abrió los ojos atemorizado. "¡Cuidado!"

Harry alcanzó a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para ser golpeado en el brazo y no en la nuca, por el asesino. El dolor se expandió pero no de forma invalidante, permitiendo la suficiente lucidez para invocar su magia. Varios 'Stupefy' rojos persiguieron al desconocido por la habitación, hasta que se fue por la puerta al activarse las barreras del departamento; que lo arrojaron medio quemado al pasillo.

Fuera, dos policías miraron la escena sorprendidos con la guardia baja.

El asesino, con humo saliendo por la ropa, se recompuso lo suficiente para empujar a los dos hombres uniformados tirándolos al piso, para correr por el pasillo desierto escapando por las escaleras.

Uno de los policías caídos llamó con su radio por refuerzos.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Harry jadeaba cansado. Su aspecto era terrible, con su ropa ensangrentada, desarreglada y cabellos desordenados. Pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación y furia. Ojos que se enfocaron en Sean, dándole un escalofrío de anticipación al mayor.

"Sean. ¡Merlín! Estas todo herido ¡Es mi culpa!". El ojiverde corrió, nervioso y culpable, para estar al lado del zauberbiest, tratando de liberarlo. "Paty fue herida y… Tenía que ayudarla. Perdió mucha sangre ¡Lo siento! Si hubiese llamado antes ¡No te habría atrapado!". Cortó las ataduras, liberando al adolorido Sean. Que se frotó las zonas lesionadas por las amarras improvisadas.

"¿Paty está bien?". El lesionado príncipe trató de enfocarse. Estaba desorientado todavía.

"Está estable. Se recupera. Está en mi departamento, inconsciente. Yo… debo ir a buscarla". Se levantó de un salto. Pero no pudo avanzar, al ser detenido por una mano férrea en su antebrazo.

"Quédate. Dijiste que está estable y dormida. Quédate, por favor"

Harry titubeó. "¿Y tus hombres? El grimm ¡Nick! No puede verme, yo..."

"¡No me importa!". Se levantó con dificultad, provocando una ansiedad nerviosa en Harry. Nunca pensó en ver al siempre compuesto príncipe así, vulnerable. Preocupado, se acercó para sostenerlo. "Quédate". El rostro de Sean se enterró en el cuello de Harry, su respiración era errática.

Harry se calmó un poco mientras lo sostenía en esa posición. "¿Qué les digo sobre la sangre a tus policías?"

Sean tomó aliento, mareado. "Diles que te hirió y dejó en la cocina. Que estabas inconsciente y-".

Harry lo calló. "-y lo tomé por sorpresa, empujándolo por la puerta abierta. Sean, necesitas hielo y un paño húmedo; además, debo arreglar la cocina". Pero Sean no lo dejó ir. Era evidente que estaba descolocado por el momento vulnerable. Harry debía ponerlo en forma antes de que sus hombres lo viera así. "No te preocupes, Sean. Está bien, estamos bien". Con un movimiento de su mano arregló la cocina, con lo que creyó era una escena adecuada. El mareo golpeó la cansada forma del joven mago. Demasiada magia sin varita en poco tiempo. Necesitaba urgentemente entrenar.

Con cuidado, los condujo al sillón, esperando en cualquier momento la llegada de los policías en el pasillo.

Para cuando llegó uno de ellos, Sean estaba mejor, separado de Harry por una respetable cantidad de espacio; aun así, muy juntos para simples compañeros de piso. El ojiverde le preguntó al policía el estado de la situación.

El sargento Wu respondió todavía aturdido. "Fuimos interceptados en el pasillo por el sospechoso, que escapó dejando a mi y mi compañero en el suelo. Llamé por refuerzos. Burkhardt y Griffin están detrás del sospechoso en este momento"

"Eso es bueno". Comentó Harry. "Usted y su compañero ¿están bien?"

"Sí, gracias. Conmocionados, pero bien. Necesito tomar sus declaraciones". Miró inseguro al capitán.

Sean movió su mano con un gesto calmante. "Continua Wu".

El sargento estaba por comentar algo, cuando el joven pelinegro intentó levantarse del lado del capitán; pensando traer algo de agua; pero no fue muy lejos debido al rápido movimiento de la mano del Renard. El joven pelinegro volvió a su lugar son sus manos entrelazadas y una expresión exasperada.

Wu abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salen de sus órbitas por la interacción. Su mente de alcantarilla pensando en varios escenarios inapropiados. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

Nick estaba enojado, porque Kimura se había escapado a pesar de perseguirlo por varias calles. Regresó a su casa frustrado. Trató de despejarse para no molestar a Juliette. Que estaba cariñosa.

El ambiente era agradable hasta que notó las marcas de rasguño en la mano. El estado de ánimo se rompió en pedazos cuando supo que Adalind estaba involucrada.

Su decisión de contarle todo del mundo Grimm fue forzada, porque para que ella creyera lo peligrosa que era la abogada, llevó a Juliette a ver el interior del remolque.

Y entre los gritos y negación de Juliette, y la frustración de Nick; la idea de presentarle un woge se apareció en la mente atribulada del policía.

Una idea por demás mal pensada, meditó Monroe cuando los vio en su casa.

Trató de convencer a Nick de lo contrario e incluso ofreció un té calmante de la pastelería 'Encanto'; pero Nick no escuchó a razones y Monroe accedió.

Ninguno de los dos vio la fatiga en Juliette, ignorando que, sea lo que fuese hecho por Adalind, se inició en ese momento: Juliette cayó inconsciente sin razón aparente.

Asustado, Nick la llevó al hospital, pidiendo por que todo esté bien.

* * *

Harry se quedó con Sean hasta que lo convenció a quedarse en el hospital para observación. Se enojó mucho cuando se enteró que el sospechoso estaba detrás de las dichosas monedas envenenadas. Y mucho más cuando supo que escapó una vez más de la policía.

"Sean, voy a buscar a Akira Kimura".

"No lo hagas. No es tu deber. Deja que el departamento de policía se encargue de todo. O Nick, es un grimm y puede hacerlo".

Harry toma las mejillas de Sean con cuidado. "No puedo dejarlo así". Los ojos, habitualmente verde bosque, parpadearon con un color venenoso. "Esto es personal".

* * *

Harry usó todos los nuevos poderes que su estado semi humano le daba. Persiguió el rastro olfatorio de Kimura por media ciudad hasta su habitación en el motel. Ahí su sangre hirvió aún más, al ver la cantidad de fotografías de sus amigos, dispuestas en los muebles y la cama. Kimura perseguía a todos los involucrados en el caso de las monedas.

Con cuidado, salió de la habitación y bajó por la escalera, topándose con una mujer vestida de negro, que olía a peligro y muerte. Harry continuó su camino sin quitar su atención por completo de la mujer, que entró en la misma habitación que había dejado poco antes. ¿Quién era ella?¿Aliada de Kimura?

Se quedó a una distancia prudente, esperando a que saliera. Fue cuando vio al sargento Wu hablar en la recepción, y la mujer aún no salía. Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Esto se complicaría si no puede tener a la mujer para interrogarla antes que la policía.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la mujer salió y enfrentó a la policía con una pericia digna de un guerrero veterano.

'Merlín ¿Quiénes era ella?'

La siguió con varios hechizos hasta llegar a una casa en particular del barrio residencial. Ruidos de lucha sonaban dentro ¿Kimura estaba atacando de nuevo?

La mujer entró y comenzó a luchar dentro. Harry percibió el aroma de Nick. Con velocidad alarmante golpeó a la mujer hasta enviarla varios metros de distancia. Apartó a Nick del camino con un brazo y lanzó un 'Stupefy' directo a la espalda de Kimura, quien intentaba escabullirse.

Apuntó con su mano libre a la mujer, que miró de Nick a Harry confundida. En algún momento, decidió enfocarse en el policía

"Nick… Nicky"

"¿Mamá?"

Harry los miró, preguntándose en qué momento terminarían las sorpresas.

* * *

"¿Quien demonios es ella?"

"Es Kelly Kesller, Burkhardt. Mi madre"

"¿No estaba muerta?"

"Yo creía lo mismo"

La mujer estaba arrodillada mirando la ominosa mano de Harry, que aun la apuntaba. "Si me permiten, no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Harry la miró desdeñoso. "Creo que tenemos de sobra ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Vengo por Kimura. Necesito saber si es enviado por la lengua del dragón"

"Harry. Por favor".

El ojiverde mira a Nick de soslayo, antes de bajar la mano. "Haz lo que debas. Pero Kimura es mio". Hizo un 'accio' rápido para desarmar a la mujer extraña. Quien lo miró entre sorprendida y sospechosa.

Después continuó con Kimura. El ambiente fue tenso mientras revisaba el cuerpo inconsciente.

"Este es parte de los que mataron a tu padre, Nicky". El sonido de las balizas de las patrullas se escucharon.

Nick apenas se dio la vuelta para notar que ella se había ido. Harry carraspeó.

"También me debo ir, Nick. Nos vemos después de que se lleven a esta basura; hay cosas que aclarar". Se apareció hasta llegar a su departamento. Suspiró cansado al notar que debe solucionar el problema de una Paty inconsciente acostada en el piso.

* * *

Tras llevarla a su casa y 'obliviatarla' por su terrible experiencia, volvió a la casa de Nick para encontrar a Monroe, Rosalee y la madre de Nick, peleando.

Nick estaba luchando por mantenerlos alejados.

Harry perdió la paciencia y los separó con un fuerte golpe mágico."¡Suficiente!". Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. "Estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y, no se ustedes, pero quiero ir a dormir. Terminemos con esto". Apuntó a la mujer extraña. "¿Vendrán más asesinos en busca de las monedas?"

"No por el momento"

"¿Cuántos saben de ellas?".

"Pocos. La organización de Kimura son los más peligroso y quienes tienen lo recursos para rastrearlas".

"¿Qué se necesita para deshacernos del rastro?".

"Hacer que aparezcan en otra parte y destruirlas".

Harry estaba por seguir pero Monroe carraspea, llamando la atención. "Es bueno que hablemos de las monedas, sean lo que sean, pero también tenemos que poner a Nick al corriente, sobre Juliette".

Harry abre los ojos sorprendido. "¿Juliette? ¿Qué le pasó a Juliette?". Inquirió preocupado.

"¿Quien es Juliette?". Preguntó confundida la señora Kesller

Monroe miró a Nick y a la mujer que dice ser la madre de Nick. "Seguro que aún no se han puesto al corriente en temas importantes".

Rosalee intervino en la respuesta poco amable que Nick estaba por dar. "Juliette es novia de Nick y fue hechizada por el gato-".

"-de Adalind". Continuó Monroe.

Rosalie miró de soslayo a Monroe, molesta por la interrupción. "Y lo que sea que haya hecho, fue una poción muy complicada. Estoy haciendo una solución temporal en este momento, pero debe descansar por 16 horas antes de suministrarla".

Monroe toma de los hombros a Rosalie, tratando de apartarla de la mujer grimm. "Por cierto, Adalind es una hexenbiest con la cual ayudamos a Nick a pelear. Por si acaso".

Harry se tocó el puente de la nariz cansado. Sus rodillas incluso se movieron de forma extraña, haciendo notar su estado agotado.

Nick saltó en su dirección para ayudarlo a estar erguido. "No te ves bien. ¿Por qué no te sientas?".

"Estoy bien, solo cansado. Ha sido un día largo. Mejor me voy para descansar. Dejemos la conversación para mañana". Harry desapareció frente a todos.

Monroe se rascó la nuca, incómodo. "Nosotros también nos vamos. Nos vemos Nick"

Nick los vio salir por la puerta, molesto por cómo podría hablar con su… madre.

* * *

Sean estaba inquieto, por todo los problemas que Adalind había dejado tras de sí. En ese momento estaba en casa de la madre de Adalind, pensando en el estado en que estaba Juliette en el hospital. Y la posibilidad de alejar a un más a Nick de su lado.

"Tu hija a dejado una situación… peculiar antes de marcharse. Necesito que Camil arregle lo que hizo"

"Las chicas no pueden hacer nada, en realidad. Mi Adalind es la mejor, incluso si eso trabaja en tu contra ahora, Sean". La mujer de cabello corto y rubio caminó por la estancia, pensativa. "Y el hecho que te hayas dedicado de forma inesperada, a tu nuevo aliado, no cayó bien en mi hija. Que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento contigo".

"No me interesa. Ella tenía un trabajo y quedó sin sus poderes. Fue incompetente".

"No creo que sea tan incompetente, si aun así logró hacer una poción con eficiencia perfecta". Pese a todo, estaba complacida.

Sean perdió la paciencia y la atacó, agarrando el cuello delgado con una mano. Junto con un woge completo. "Tu hija se metió en un gran problema. Y eso me afecta directamente. Arregla lo que ella hizo o mi furia caerá sobre ti. Y no tendré compasión".

Por un momento, quiso arrojarla contra el muro para hacerle ver lo serio que hablaba. Pero, como un recuerdo fugaz, vio en su mente el rostro poco impresionado de Harry. Evitando que continuara el impulso de más violencia.

Soltó a la hexenbiest algo brusco, pero en su mayoría, dejándola intacta. Sorprendiendo a la mujer. "No volveré a repetirme". Se retiró de la casa tenso por la furia contenida.

Algo que no se redujo al volver a su departamento, que era un caos. Aún no arreglaba nada por lo ocurrido hace un par de horas y no tenía ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Sólo quería irse a descansar.

Un suspiro cansado se hizo oír desde sus labios. Eh hizo una mueca al sentir las costillas magulladas resentirse por el movimiento.

"Deberías haber mandado a alguien por todo esto".

"Harry". Detrás de su espalda, el ojiverde lo miraba agotado. "Has vuelo. ¿Qué ocurrió con Kimura?".

El ojiverde movió la cabeza a los lados, pasando una mano por los enredados cabellos negros. "Está en custodia policial. Fue capturado en la casa de Nick".

"¿Burkhard? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Dejemos esto por hoy. Necesito dormir".

Sean notó lo cansado que se veía y acordó. "Somos dos. ¿Te quedas?".

Harry miró apesadumbrado. "Sólo vine para saber si estabas bien".

Sean se acercó. "La experiencia con Kimura trajo consigo recuerdos dolorosos". Sean alargó su mano en dirección del mago. "Necesito un amigo por esta noche".

Harry se sonrojó, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento. "Directo a la cama para dormir, Renard. Estoy mágicamente drenado".

Juntos tropezaron hasta llegar a la cama de Sean, donde el mayor cayó. Harry, con un poco más de esfuerzo se movió.

Y sin siquiera cambiarse, ambos se quedaron dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo último que pensó Harry, fue en lo agradecido que estaba porque Sean había dejado su habitación exactamente igual que como la dejó al irse.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Este es el cap más largo que tengo guardado. Tengo hasta el episodio 6. Veremos como nos va. Aviso de un acercamiento Harry/Nick.

¿Alguien interesado en un trío San/Harry/Nick?


	4. T2 E1:Dientes Peligrosos

**Ediciones coronavirus**

**N.A:**Agradecimientos a **AnnySakura, **por sus review del cap anterior. Y por supuesto a** Citlat, Guest, Kclab Inu, **a los cuales no pude agradecer porque dejé esta historia hasta que avanzara en las temporadas.**  
**

* * *

**¡Oficialmente 2° Temporada!**

**() ()**

****[¡Qué .** ... (*u*) **** emoción!]**

* * *

**T2. E1: Dientes peligrosos**

**.**

El caso del barco de carga ensangrentado y el FBI involucrado, tenía a Nick intranquilo. Sumado a su madre que regresa de los muertos y Juliette en el hospital; estaba con los nervios de punta.

Y parte de eso salió cuando llevó a su madre al remolque.

Ella estaba tan feliz de volver a ver esas cosas, como si de muñecos y peluches de la infancia se tratara. Hablaba de cada cosa con una memoria compartida con Marie. Y esa actitud jovial y alegre rompió la contención de la presa. Nick estalló.

"¡Eso es todo de lo que quieres hablar! ¡Desapareces por años! ¡TE CREÍ MUERTA! Y apareces de la nada ¡en mi casa! Y luchando y hablando de ser perseguida. ¿Qué quieres? Que me olvide de las noches en que lloraba tu muerte. O cuando había noche de padres y no estabas. O mi graduación. O cuando me nombraron detective. Has desaparecido de mi vida y ahora estás tratando de insertarte en ella. Y no sé si vale la pena tratar de hacerte espacio". La ira que sintió al comienzo se esfumó, dejando solo dolor y confusión.

Kelly ve a su hijo acongojada. "Nicky. Realmente lamento todo esto. Es mi culpa. No quería involucrarte, temiendo que el gen grimm no apareciera en ti. Era mejor que vivieras tu vida a salvo". Se movió entre los restos de una investigación en la mesa. Libros abiertos, lápices y un nuevo espacio en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana con un ¿pentagrama? sobre la mesa. Eso era nuevo. Y muchas tazas desechables de café vacías con el logo de una tienda, '_Encanto_', en la basura. "En mi… estilo de vida, el tiempo pasa rápido. La tensión y el temor de que me descubran y me maten, es constante. Nunca me permití pensar en contactarte. Y es por completo mi culpa".

"Tía Marie nunca me dijo. Ni siquiera cuando supo que podía ver wesen".

"Ella me juró nunca revelarte sobre mi misión. Era imperativo que encontrara las monedas". Miró a los ojos a su hijo. "Debes entender que es nuestro deber hacer lo que hacemos".

Nick se mesó los cabellos, cansado. "Lo sé. Pero eso no quita la molestia que siento. Estoy cansado de las mentiras y de que mi propia familia me oculte cosas".

Ambos se quedaron de pie y en silencio, demasiado inmersos en sus revueltos sentimientos.

Hasta que un sonido de plop se escuchó cerca de Kelly, que se tensó en modo ataque buscando la fuente del sonido. Antes de encontrar el origen del ruido, percibe el olor de café recién hecho. Con curiosidad se acerca a la mesa con el espacio vacío y el mantel con el pentagrama, que ahora no estaba vacío. Sino que tenía tres tazas de café y varios pastelillos ocupando el espacio.

"¡Que extraño! ¿Qué significa ésto?"

Nick se movió sin cuidado por los estrechos pasillos de los muebles del remolque, hasta llegar a la mesa con café. "Es solo una… atención de un amigo que trabaja en una cafetería".

"Eso es más que solo una 'atención'. Eso me suena a poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Acaso, no es el chico que vi en tu casa? ¿Qué es? Nunca había escuchado de algo como ésto".

"A ver, mamá. Llegas para que descubra que nunca estuviste muerta, y ¿ahora exiges saber sobre mis amigos? Me parece algo hipócrita de tu parte".

"¡Nicky! Los wesen pueden ser peligrosos. ¿Y si es un zauberbist? Son de los peores. Mentirosos, crueles y poderosos. Una pésima combinación".

"Harry no es un wesen. Es… otra cosa".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Algo que no es mi historia para contar. Tendrás que preguntarle". Dijo entregando uno de los vasos.

La forma en que lo dijo, como para cortar ese tema, dejó a Kelly con una sensación de peligro. Su hijo estaba demasiado apegado para pensar con claridad.

Carraspeó antes de oler el contenido del vaso. Parecía café normal, pero no tenía intención de probarlo. Quien sabe que pociones tendría dentro.

Dejó el vaso sobre el mesón. "Nicky. Realmente lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, habría hecho muchas cosas de forma distinta". A pesar de sus intentos y guardarse la culpa, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos incontrolables. "Y no hay… suficientes formas de recompensarte por todo lo que me perdí en tu vida". Dejó de hablar por lo apretada que sentía la garganta.

"Mamá". A Nick también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Kelly. Siempre imaginó ésto cuando niño.

Kelye estaba feliz. ¡Su hijo la abrazaba!. Pero, a pesar del dulce momento, la duda rondaba en su mente. Al parecer, su hijo protegía a este tal Harry. Tendría que ver si era seguro para Nick estar con este tipo cerca.

* * *

Harry estaba preocupado.

Estaba revisando la casa hogar. Un enorme edificio, que alguna vez fue un centro comercial. Las remodelaciones estaban siendo terminadas. Solo faltando los detalles. Harry miraba con atención cada milímetro del lugar. Usando de vez en cuando magia para comprobar posibles defectos. No quería problemas de plomería.

Pero, necesitaba saber sobre la situación de Juliet. Era una inocente en un juego de poder y magia.

Sean le prometió que se encargaría, pero, como sabia de los caprichos de la magia, no estaba seguro de que fuese tan fácil solucionar esto.

Y los problemas se amontonaban. Ahora tenían otro grimm en la ciudad: La madre de Nick. Alguien que intuía que traería dificultades a Sean en el futuro.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Muy corto ¡Lo sé! Pero publico mañana. Tengo que editar hasta el E4 y escribir un poco más en los episodios del 5 al 10. Espero ver para mañana los Episodios que faltan, para editar todo y comenzar la escribir la T3 par la próxima semana mientras subo esta. Eso espero. n.n


	5. T2 E2: El beso

**N.A:** publico con atraso pero publico :)

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES** a **loubega y makenshikumo** que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

_Y por supuesto, a todo ustedes por leer_

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**T2. E2: El beso**

Sus labios rozaron la superficie con delicadeza, cuidándose de sentir el momento en su completa extensión. Percibir la tersura, el calor y el aroma.

Entreabre la boca ansioso. Necesitado.

No puede evitar la urgencia, Monroe deber tragar saliva para mitigar la incomodidad de ver a Harry beber su taza de café mokaccino.

No es el único, Rosalie mira al dueño de 'Encanto' con ojos entornados y rubor en las mejillas. "Hum ¿Harry? Realmente necesitamos saber si puedes ayudarnos con esto"

Con los labios haciendo un mohín molesto, Harry deja su taza a un lado. "No conozco el hechizo lanzado. no puedo meterme a ayudar si no tengo más información. Eso se los había dicho antes".

"¿No puedes estudiar los efectos o algo? Porque la condición de Rosalie es grave"

"Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es qué pretende Adalin. Planeó vengarse de Nick ¿Por medio de Juliet? No lo entiendo. Me pareció ser mucho mas astuta como para lago tan simple"

Rosalie juega con un mechón de cabello estresada. "No es simple. La hechizó y la puso a dormir, como en el cuento de la blanca nieves"

"Solo que usó un gato malévolo traído del mis infierno con garras cubiertas de ponzoña, en lugar de una bonita manzana"

"¿Y eso es todo? La puso a dormir"

Monroe rasca la punta de la nariz. "Bueno. Si recuerdas, el hechizo la hace olvidar sus recuerdos, momentos felices, sus amigos y familia. Toda su vida en realidad".

"¿Y eso es suficiente para una venganza? Si fuera yo, eso no es suficiente. Algo nos falta".

Rosali resopla impaciente. "Mientras pensamos qué más puede haber planeado Adalin. Debemos parar los efectos"

Encogiéndose de hombros y poco dispuesto a dejar su Mokaccino, responde. "Para eso tienes tus libros"

El blutbad mira fijamente a Harry. "Por favor. Ayudanos a preparar el remedio".

Harry puede jurar ante cualquiera, que no fueron los ojos de cachorro de Monroe los que lo convencieron de participar. Por supuesto que no

* * *

Tras recibir la llamada de la federal secuestrada por el Mavies Dentis, Nick se apura para llegar al galpón de la fábrica donde fue llamado por el wesen asesino.

"No puede ser". Se acercó a los cuerpos de los dos agentes, esperando contra toda esperanza que siguieran con vida. "Los a matado sin misericordia". Endureció su determinación para acabar con el asesino. Camina por entre las áreas de la fábrica atento a cualquier ruido, siendo igualmente sorprendido por el peso del wesen sobre sí.

"No eres tan fuerte como creí Grimm". El hombre en woge golpea con tal fuerza que deja desorientado a Nick, llegando incluso a marcar con sus garras el tórax, dejando rastros de sangre a su paso. "Lástima, pensé que un Grimm sería un desafío"

Nick aprieta llos dientes para mitigar el dolo en tanto se levanta, con una mano soportando la sangre. "¿Ah, si? Que tal dos".

El Mavies Dentis no alcanza a salir de su confusión a tiempo, siendo colisionado por el menudo cuerpo de Kelly, que saltó desde el segundo piso para ganar impulso.

Nick no pierde el tiempo y golpea el rostro peludo del wesen alejándose cuando el otro contraatacaba, dejando espacio para que Kelly golpeara en medio de la espalda. Ambos grimm continuaron coordinando sus movimientos, debilitando al asesino profesional; que viéndose reducido intenta un ataque furioso obligándolos a retroceder brevemente, evento que aprovecha para huir de ellos subiendo a la rampla del segundo piso.

Kelly sube agilmente al darse cuenta de su error, sosteniendo un cuchillo. El wesen y la grimm se encarnan en una pelea la mayor parte pareja, hasta que el Mavies Dentis empuja su peso contra el brazo de la mujer mayor; Kelly que obtiene un desagradable golpe y profundas heridas en el abdomen; a cambio, el felino wesen recibe una breve sonrisa debajo del mentón. Pese a ello, logra agarrar a Kelly del cuello ahogándola.

Nick ve eso y dispara con su arma de servicio. El Mavies Dentis cae de la rampla cayendo con un fuerte crack.

"¡Mamá!". Nick se acerca aun sosteniendo la pistola semiautomática. "¿Estas bien?".

"Algo golpeada, pero bien". Bajan de la rampla para ver el cadáver. "Deberíamos deshacernos del cuerpo"

"No podemos. Tienen que encontrar al asesino de los federales". Trataba de pensar en una salida, siendo interrumpido por el móvil. "Aquí Burkhard".

"Soy Monroe. Casi no queda tiempo Nick. La poción para Juliet está por caducar".

Pone el altavoz. "Voy para allá". Dice llevando a su madre devuelta a la camioneta. "¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? estoy a treinta y cinco minutos". Se sienta dentro de la camioneta y coloca el cinturón. Su madre hace lo mismo sosteniendo el móvil para dejarle conducir.

"No es suficiente Nick". La voz angustiada de su amigo blutbad angustia a Nick, consciente de que no llegaría para ayudar a Juliet.

Kelly sintió la pena por su hijo y la impotencia por no poder ayudar. Un sentimiento arraigado a dolorosas memorias del pasado.

Del altavoz se escuchan sonidos de roce de ropa y forcejeo.

"Nick, soy Harry. Estaciona a un lado de la calle, voy a buscarte".

El joven policía respira aliviado, obedeciendo de inmediato pese a la mirada alarmada de Kelly, que no logra dar su opinión por el extraño amigo 'wesen, no wesen', porque aparece a un par de metros del vehículo.

"Vamos, no hay tiempo". Ofrece la mano a Nick, que salta abriendo la puerta para tomar la oferta.

"Mamá. Lleva la camioneta la hospital, por favor". Apenas logra decir antes de desaparecer.

Dejando a Kelly sola en mitad de la nada.

'Ese día parecía nunca terminar de sorprender'.

* * *

Con la adrenalina aún bombeando por sus venas por la carrera a alta velocidad, Kelly llega al hospital. Con premura se mueve por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la fushbaun y el blutbad tratando de detener al médico y la enfermera que atienden a la novia de Nicky.

Esconde sus heridas lo mejor que puede con la chaqueta negra y camina para enfrentar al grupo. "¿Que sucede?". Pregunta a los trabajadores de la salud malhumorados.

"Ellos no nos dejan ingresar a ver a nuestra paciente. El hombre dentro está aplicando algún fármaco desconocido que puede deteriorar aun más su salud"

"Ese hombre es mi hijo. Y no veo que esté haciendo daño a su novia". Apunta en dirección a la habitación donde nada se veía fuera de lo normal. Nick incluso puso su frente sobre la mano de la joven como un novio doliente.

El médico y la enfermera entraron para revisarla, echando a Nick y al resto de la comitiva.

Kelly busca con la mirada una figura desaparecida. "¿Donde está él?"

Moroe pregunta sobando su frente. "¿Él? ¿Harry? los chicos que atienden la cafetería tuvieron un problema con un cliente y partió a solucionarlo".

Nick se sienta para descansar los nervios en una butaca de espera. "Vaya, creí que no llegaba". Revisa la hora en su reloj. "Debo volver a la comisaría"

La fushbaun ve lo cansado que está y se ofrece a ayudar. "Nosotros podemos llevarnos a tu madre a casa. Así vas sin desviarte y alcanzas a descansar". Monroe abre los ojos alarmado e intenta cambiar el ofrecimiento, siendo detenido por el agradecido gesto de Nick.

"Gracias Rosalie. Eres muy amable"

"Si bueno, también puedes agradecer al tipo que tiene el auto y los llevará hasta su casa"

"Gracias, Monroe. Te lo debo"

"Otro más para el contador ¿Pero quien cuenta?"

Kelly se mantuvo callada durante el viaje, siendo la despedida con su hijo el único momento en que abrió la boca. Estaba incómoda por compartir espacio con dos wesen y no matarlos. Sobre todo por el blutbad.

Al bajar del auto los observa confundida. "No entiendo cómo pueden asociarse con mi hijo".

Monroe se molesta por el tono burlón. "No somos socios, somos amigo".

Estando más calmada, Rosalie de un paso adelante para cubrir a Monroe. "Compartimos momentos buenos y malos, que nos unen. Nick es un buen policía y mejor persona. Ser grimm viene después de eso".

"Ser grimm es algo mucho más grande. Tanto como sus propios woge. No diré que estoy feliz por su relación, pero la acepto". Cambia ligermamente de postura a una más relajada, calmando a su vez las posturas de los otros dos wesen. "Nick confía en ustedes y no he visto nada aún para pensar que sean un peligro para él".

Rosalie sonríe feliz a Monroe, y en un inesperado gesto, abraza a la mujer mayor. A Monroe casi se le caen los ojos de la impresión, saliendo del shock por la propia fushbaun que lo arrastre devuelta al pequeño automóvil.

Por su parte, Kelly entra en la casa, apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera tras cerrar la puerta por el dolor que sus heridas. Dando tumbos se dirigió al baño, donde había visto los artículos médicos por la mañana, queriendo tratar sus heridas.

"Maldito Mauvies Dentis". Dijo al revisar las profundas heridas de sus garras. Con respiración entrecortada busca en la gaveta, encontrando dos frascos de color curiosos, con anotaciones pegadas en el costado. Un desinfectante y un cicatrizante. Suerte la suya porque su hijo tenía estos a mano.

Abre los frascos y vierte según las indicaciones el contenido, aplicando con un algodón.

Para su completo asombro, tras la última crema, las heridas se estaban cerrando. En cuestión de minutos la piel lisa había reemplazado las marcas sangrientas.

"Esto no es un cicatrizante normal". Dice en voz alta sonriendo a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, teniendo una idea de quien consiguió Nicky la pomada milagrosa.

* * *

La madre de Adalin dio a Sean la poción de purificación sin mayor detalle. Algo que a Sean incomodó. Sensación que no se disolvió a pesar del viaje en el automóvil.

Tuvo por momento, la idea de hablar con Harry de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se arrepintió un par de veces. Harry estaba ocupado con la casa de acogida, recibiendo documentos de los futuros habitantes. No quiso llamarlo para apoyo moral. O para ser regañado por ser tan temerario.

Y continuó con su camino hasta llegar a casa.

Se preparó mentalmente, decidiendo que mejor era hacer eso el el baño en caso de que necesitara el inodoro producto de la purificación. Se quita la camisa y respira profundo.

Frente al espejo se vio a los ojos inquietos. Tenía miedo de beber esa sustancia blanca grumosa de dudosa procedencia. Tanto así, que su lado Zauberbist temía la poción, mostrándose en un woge involuntario.

"¡Cálmate!. Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien". Dijo a su reflejo.

Con los nervios apenas controlados, bebió de golpe el contenido del frasco para no perder el valor. Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Fue algo anticlimático no ver ni sentir efecto alguno. Revisó su cara, sus pectorales y sus manos. Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, se dirigió a su habitación.

A la cual nunca llegó, porque el efecto devastador de la poción llegó sin aviso en medio del pasillo.

En su estado febril, destruyó y arremetió con cada objeto sobre sus muebles. Su aliento, como vaho negro salía estrepitoso por entre sus labios.

Y entre el dolor intenso, el único pensamiento era su arrepentimiento por no llamar a Harry cuando pudo.

* * *

Kelly no pensó en que llegara el día que se arrepintiera de golpear a una hexenbiest, que accidentalmente moriría por un traumatismo cerebral. La vida trae muchas sorpresas.

Incluyendo el hecho que en Portland hay un miembro de la realeza, única información de valor que salió de la boca de la wesen de asqueroso aspecto, a parte de las crípticas palabras que dijo con su último aliento.

"Solo él lo hará". ¿Quien? ¿El príncipe en Portland? imposible.

Acongojada por no tener más respuestas que preguntas, regresa a la casa de su hijo esperando su regreso, pensando en su pronta partida pese a la vigilancia del FBI.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus planes de viaje.

"Nicky, debo decirte que yo... me extralimité. Maté a la hexenbiest. ¡Fue si querer!"

"¡Mamá!". Nick meza sus cabellos con fuerza pensando en los problemas que le da su madre. rimero con la sangre en la escena donde el Mauvies Dentis mató a los agentes federales y que le costó resolver. Poniendo en riesgo su trabajo. Ahora la muerte de esa hexenbiest que, estaba seguro, volvería a morderle el culo.

"Lo siento, hijo. Tampoco pude sacarle buena información. Dijo que había un miembro de la realeza aquí. Un príncipe. Lo llamó bastardo literal".

"¿Un príncipe? ¿Aquí en Portland?".

Discutieron poco más, hasta llegar al tema del viaje. Nick resintió su partida, después de tantos años añorando que ella viviera a su lado, ahora debía dejarla ir de buena gana. Dolía.

Juntos fueron hasta a estación.

"Te voy a extrañar mamá".

"Esto no es igual que la última vez. Estaremos en contacto Nicky". Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Abraza a un Nick lloroso en lo que sería una despedida por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, antes de dirigirse a su nuevo destino, el volcán en donde se forjaron las condenadas monedas.

* * *

La estaba besando. A Juliet. La pareja de Nick.

Era la parte final del ritual para despertarla y no estaba siendo algo agradable. Ella estaba helada y quieta. Y él aún sentía dolor por las heridas de su encuentro con Kimura. Harry no pudo curarlas por completo porque muchos policías vieron las contusiones y rasguños; dejar la piel sana habría levantado muchas interrogantes innecesarias.

Terminado el 'ritual', se fue, con apenas tiempo de evitar a Burkhard, que corría hasta la habitación de su novia.

Todo se había salido de control. Con Adaline y el Mavies Dentis, su gobierno secreto en Portland fue puesto en jaque. Estaba de vuelta en la mira de su hermano, el primer príncipe de su casa monárquica. El sucesor del rey.

Era una situación delicada y peligrosa. Necesitaba fortalecerse, aumentar sus piezas guerreras para las batallas futuras. No era una situación para Harry, que se había convertido en su amigo y confidente esos últimos meses.

Cuando se conocieron le prometió no involucrarlo directamente. Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar para poder cumplir su promesa. Debía hacer lo correcto por el mago y liberarlo de su promesa.

Desde esa misma noche, su alianza con el mago Harry Potter quedaba anulada. Por el bien del ojiverde.

* * *

Sus dedos perdieron la fuerza en el agarre de la taza, desparramando su café mokaccino por el piso blanco de su cocina.

"Que torpe soy". Se recrimina. Estaba por tomar el paño para limpiar el estropicio que escucha el rington de su móvil. "Harry Potter ¿Quien habla?"

"Yo, Monroe. Tengo buenas y malas noticias"

Su agarre en el teléfono se tensó preocupado. "Dime que sucede"

"La buena noticia es que Juliet despertó"

Algo realmente bueno entonces, pensó relajando los hombros. "¿Y la mala?"

"Perdió la memoria. No recuerda a Nick"

.

_'Puede que la venganza de Adalin esté recién empezando'_

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Algo más largo por lo cortito de ayer. Y pensar que cuando comencé a editar tenía 635 palabras U.u


	6. T2 E3: Luna creciente maldita

**Disclaimer: nada de la serie Grimm es mio, tampoco nada del mundo de Harry Potter. Solo los uso para entretenerme un rato, mezclando escenas y situaciones.**

* * *

**N.A**: Perdón la tardanza.

AVISO: El cap está escrito desde la perspectiva de Hank

* * *

**T2. E3: Luna creciente maldita**

.

Hank Griffin era muchas cosas. Policía. Detective. Buen amigo. Compañero de juegos. Divorciado. Pero nunca había tenido que ir a terapia por sus pesadillas.

Sus alucinaciones ocasionadas desde el caso de pie grande le tenían cargando un arma en mitad de la noche. Asustado de su propia sombra

No era una persona violenta, mucho menos una que agrede a las mujeres. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a atacar a la terapeuta? Estaba agradecido que ella quisiera seguir ayudando, pero no estaba seguro de sí mismo. De que en caso de quedarse, no terminaría haciendo algo más grande que asustarla.

Con todo, trató de calmarse. Y sólo había un lugar que pasó por su cabeza.

Puso el auto en marcha y condujo hasta ese pequeño oasis en la ciudad que podía calmar sus nervios. Llegó a la cafetería 'Encanto'.

Tras entrar, fue directo el mesón halando al dueño mismo colocando nuevas delicias en el mostrador adjunto.

"Hey, Harry ¿Cómo estás?". El hombre joven levanta la vista y sonríe, devolviendo el saludo. Y pese a la amable expresión, Hank detectó una atribulada mente en los iris verde. "¿Pasa algo? No te ves tan bien".

El pelinegro con mechas roja se frota el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. "Es un... amigo. Que no contesta mi llamados. Peleamos hace poco y ahora, que quiero arreglar el asunto, no quiere hablarme".

"Dejalo ser, por un tiempo más. A veces necesitamos más tiempo para pensar los motivos de la pelea. Si es tu amigo, volverá".

"Gracias Hank. Creo que por eso, te has ganado un pastelillo gratis con un té de menta y hierbas, para despejar la mente por la mañana. El café te lo dejo para llevar".

"¡Ese en mi amigo Harry!". Celebró el policía.

El momento en la cafetería alegró el estado de ánimo de Hank, pero pese al té calmante aun seguía cuestionando su mente y cordura, revisando de reojo esquinas de las calles y las oscuras sombras de debajo de los coches.

Rayando levemente el la paranoia llega al precinto, saludando a Nick que estaba en su escritorio. Culpó a su estado nervioso y sospechoso la idea que su compañero estaba tenso. Como si quisiera decirle algo pero no podía.

'Puede ser cómo se siente por el caso de Juliet'. Bella chica, pensó Hank, lástima que esté pasando por todo eso. Confinada a un hospital en coma. 'Nick debe estar muy preocupado'.

Algo quería decir Nick sobre las alucinaciones, pero es detenido por al llegada de un viejo amigo.

"¡Harold!". Hank se levanta para recibir al hombre rubio de semblante acongojado. "Tan tiempo sin verte. Déjame presentarte a mi compañero, Nick Burkherd. Nick, él es mi amigo de la universidad Harold Capter. Su esposa murió hace unos año por un accidente. Fue un momento duro que nos unió más. También soy padrino de su hija, Por cierto ¿Cómo está Carlie?"

"Hank, por ella he venido. Desapareció. Trabajé de noche y ayer la dejé en casa. Hoy la fui a buscar temprano para despedirla antes de ir a la escuela. Su cama está hecha, sin usar. Ella nunca hace su cama tan temprano". La voz se rompía por la angustia del padre viudo.

"¿Dejó alguna notá? ¿La llamaste a su celular?

"Dejó su móvil. Nunca lo deja. Por eso temo que algo malo le haya pasado".

"Lo usual es esperar un tiempo para ver si vuelve por si misma. Pero como es un caso inusual y somos familia, procederemos a buscarla". mir a Nick buscando confirmación ala idea, siendo aceptada sin problemas. "Debemos hacer una lista de lugares y personas, para comenzar a buscar: amigos, amistades difíciles, novio, ex novios". Se mueve sobre su escritorio para buscar algún papel para anotar los contacto de Carlie.

Con la actual sobre atención que hace de su entrono, Pudo percibir un cambio en el comportamiento de Nick, que se se acerca a Harold. Su postura y forma de hablar fue diferente. E incluso sus palabras fueron inquietantes, como si Carlie estuviera dentro de una pandilla o grupo de drogas. ¡La conocía desde bebé! ella no estaría participando en ese tipo de cosas.

Aun así, Nick se fue, argumentando ir a buscar sobre posibles abusadores sexuales en la zona. Algo que perturbó a Hank y a Harold.

* * *

Trabajaron los tres por un margen de dos horas sin hallar resultados en la lista de conocidos y amigos de Carlie.

Nick amablemente pide por teléfono a 'Encanto' un especial, que estaba por llegar. Dando algo de paz a Hank, cuya angustia estaba aumentando producto de la desesperación parental de Harold al revisar listas de violadores conocidos, en caso que hayan acechado su casa.

"Hanson acaba de llegar". Va Hank al joven en la entrada. Se dirige hasta el actual repartidor. "Hola Hanson ¿Cómo te va?".

"Muy bien, detective Griffin. El señor Potter arregló comprar el departamento de adjunto y nosotros firmamos como inquilinos con él. El precio es menos de la mitad que el original. Nos deja dinero de sobra para la universidad".

"¡Eso es bueno! y tus amigos de la calle ¿Necesitan ayuda?"

"No, gracias. El señor Potter tiene un verdadero hogar". Hanson ve confundido a Hank. "¿No lo sabe? Se abrió hace unos días la casa de acogida 'Refugio de Lily', que el señor Potter logró hacer. A estado recibiendo a muchos niños y adolescentes. Tantos que ya comenzó con la construcción de otro hogar de acogida".

"¿Tantos? Para necesitar tan pronto ampliar a otro edificio". Dice anonadado Hank recibiendo el encargo.

"En parte por que con la nueva casa hogar, se están fiscalizando otras casas y han cerrado cuatro, dirigiendo a los niños al 'Refugo de Lily'. Además, el señor Potter dice que hay muchos niños con necesidades especiales que van a necesitar otro tipo de ambiente para poder quedarse. Está comprando ahora un lugar en el bosque".

"Vaya con ese chico. Y encima me regala pastelillos. Me hace sentirme muy mal". Revisa su cartera para pagar a Hanson. "Me daré una vuelta cuando tenga tiempo, a ver si puedo ayudar en algo".

"Le diré al señor Harry. Nos vemos detective"

Volviendo con el par, Nick dice que logró encontrar una pista en la familia de la esposa de Harold.

'¿Cómo llegó a dar con esa conexión?. Harold nunca ha tratado con la familia de su esposa ¿Cómo puede saber que están involucrados? ¿o es el instinto de Nick?'. Sacude su cabeza, pensando en dejarlo pasar. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Rápidamente dan con la dirección del tío de Carlie, tras revisar el taller mecánico en el cual trabaja él y su padre, el abuelo de Carlie.

Dejaron a Harold en el auto y se dirigieron al complejo de departamentos en mal estado.

Al acercarse a la puerta del departamento huelen un pútrido hedor traspasaba la puerta. Temiendo lo pero entran por al fuerza, descubriendo cadáveres de animales que estaban fermentando en la tina del baño, así como otras partes en frascos y recipientes en la cocina.

El olor dio nauseas a Hank que tuvo que vomitar en el pasillo de la sala de estar. Nick no estaba mucho mejor, pero al menos pudo moverse por la estancia dando con la boleta de compra de una granja cercana.

al volver al auto y contar los hallasgoz, Harold insiste en ir con ellos a enfrentar a su suegro. Y contra su mejor juicio, Hank lo permite, con la venia de Nick.

'¿Desde cuando deja que un civil amigo lo acompaña a una posible escena de secuestro?'. no estaba bien. Pero todo el caso parecía extraño. ¿La familia del abuelo de Carlie está en una clase de secta?

* * *

En el viaje en auto tuvo una sensación extraña. Era como si Nick y su amigo supieran algo e intentaban ocultarlo de él. Eso era molesto. ¿cómo no confiaban en él? Todos estaban en ese problema juntos ¿Por qué dejarlo fuera? Trató de ocultar el malestar que le generaba la desconfianza y el secretismo, bajando del vehículo para enfrentar a la familia-secta.

Varios hombres sentados en sillas plegables tomando sol entre. No eran muy cooperativos con las preguntas que le hacían Nick y Hank, cambiando de tema y siendo malhumorados a propósito.

Con los sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa, intuyendo que estaban ocultando a la niña en alguna parte, no revieron que Harold saldría del vehículo gritando; culpando al suegro de haber raptado a Carlie.

El angustiado padre corre llamando en voz en cuello a su hija por el granero, seguido por Hank, encontrando lo que, para un incrédulo Hank, se asemejaba a un altar de algún culto de peligrosos ritos. Su estómago se revolvió pensando en qué harían con la niña, si suponía que los dos postes eran para mantenerla amarrada abierta como una estrella. .

A Harold le dio un ataque histérico, y como un energúmeno volvió a donde sus suegro estaba , afuera del granero, con Hank pisándole los talones, dirigiéndose adonde Nick estaba.

"Debemos encontrar a Carlie. Estos lunáticos la quieren para una especie de sacrificio humano"

Nick apunta con la mano a los dueños de la granja. "Son poco cooperativos".

Harold se va contra su suegro gritando y empujado, siendo sostenido por los hombres más jóvenes. Sus gritos enmascarando otros más débiles y que daban al poso.

Hank y Nick se miran a los ojos y corren al posos, encontrando a Carlie colgando de la cuerda en el oscuro interior. Siendo vistos por los belicosos tíos de Carlie, quienes comienzan a dar disparos.

Apenas pudieron evitar los disparos, huyendo al interior del granero a salvo. Pero ahora tenían de rehén a Harold.

Nick saca su teléfono al momento de llegar al interior del granero, hablando con alguien que Hank no pudo escuchar, porque se dedicó a abrazar a Carlie.

"¡Deben ayudar a mi padre! ¡por favor! ellos quieren hacerme daño! ¡Por favor!". Carlie se mueve en los brazos de Hank, que apenas logra sostenerla por la fuerza de la asustada chica.

"Carlie, escucha. ¡Soy yo, Hank! Somos detectives. Cálmate. Vamos a ayudarte"

"¡No lo entiendes! Ellos son peligrosos. Debemos huir. Hay que recatar a mi adre y huir". Completamente aterrada, la niña hace un woge completo, rebelando su apariencia de Coyote.

Hank salta poniendo distancia. '¡Era real! no estaba loco ¡Es real!. Los monstruos existen'. Saca su pistola y apunta al menudo cuerpo de su ahijada, disparando varios tiros

Errando milagrosamente por la intervención de Nick que taclea su hombro. "¡SUÉLTAME! ¡No lo ves Nick! Yo si ¡YO LO VEO! Ella cambio". Vuelve a apuntar a Carlie, que ahora chillaba que Nick la iba a matar.

Con ambos frentes aterrados Nick se interpone entre amos con las manos levantadas, para mostrarse lo más indefenso posible y evitar más accidentes. "Te creo Hank. Son reales. Créeme, que no estás loco. Déjame explicarte".

'¿Qué intentaba hacer Nick? Las cosas eran más complicadas y extrañas de lo que pensaba. Estuvo diciendo que perdía la razón y Nick nunca lo desmintió. ¡El no sabe lo que puede ver! ¡LOS MONTRUOS!. Y pedía confianza. Algo que Hank siempre le dio. Pero el sentimiento amargo sobre los secretos, las cosas que ocultaba, ardía en su pecho. Y todas las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo, sin explicación lógica. No. No iba a confiar en él. No podía estar bien. Era problema suyo ¡Estaba solo!'.

Y su dedo estaba por apretar el gatillo sin importarle que en blanco sea el torso de su compañero.

"Deben evitar llamarme cuando todo está así de caótico, Nick". Dijo una voz nueva.

Hank actuó por instinto y disparó al origen de la voz. Dándose cuenta tardíamente que era Harry Potter. Los ojos de Hank se abrieron con horror en un milisegundo, al saber que le disparó al pastelero. Pero la bala nunca llegó a dar con el ojiverde.

Una luz azul se levantó en torno al joven, como un campo de fuerza de las películas de ciencia ficción, congelando la bala en el aire, la cual toma el joven pastelero con su mano con un paño de cocina que tiene en su mano, mientras acomoda el morral que cuelga del hombro.

"¿En serio? ¿ME disparan ahora, cuando vengo a ayudar?". Tira a un lado la bala junto al paño.

Las demás personas dentro del granero e descongelan, tras pasar la impresión de la llegada mágica del morocho.

El cerebro de Hank se _laguea_, detenimiento en una única idea: culpa por disparar a un civil. Con las manos abiertas soltando la pistola se acerca un ar de pasos. "Harry lo siento. Yo no… entiendo. Todo es...".

Harry se acerca con las manos levantadas hasta tocar con una de ellas el hombro del detective afroamericano. "Lo sé Hank. Nick alcanzó a darme un menaje de voz. Todo tiene una explicación. Respira conmigo". Hasta ese comentario, Hank se da cuenta que estaba hiperventilando.

Regula con ayuda de Harry el ritmo de su corazón y respiración, permitiendo que reinicie su cerebro. Gira la cabeza para ver a su compañero encogerse de hombros. "Creí que era lo mejor llamar a Harry. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos".

El barullo de afuera les recordó lo escasos que estaban de tiempo.

A pesar de los intentos de Nick de volver al estado de animo más sosegado, el par volvía ponerse nervioso.

Harry suspira exasperado y saca un termo y un vaso desechable de su morral. "Tengan esto. Los calmará temporalmente. Para que podamos pensar mejor". Ofreció a Nick, Carlie y a Hank tres vasos desechables. Nick vio a los otros dos dudar, por lo que tomó de un sorbo el contenido.

Carlie, viendo a Nick, hizo lo mismo. Hank dudó un poco, pero confiaba en Harry y, pese a todo, aún confiaba en Nick.

El líquido entró por su boca, con un refrescante sabor a menta, seguido de otras hierbas que no logró identificar. Un sabor que recordó del té que le fue entregado esa misma mañana en la tienda de Harry, pero mucho más concentrado. La sensación de familiaridad y seguridad fue lo primero que sintió, seguido por una serenidad fría, que precede a un momento de tensión calculado.

indiferente a las expresiones de los tres. Harry mira entrono, con una mueca de asco al notar el altar ceremonial. "Entonces. ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el ojiverde.

Para completa sorpresa de Hank, Nick explicó que los Coyotls vinieron por Carlie por un ritual de fertilidad, para lograr darle poder a la manada; y que ahora estaban rodeados, con el padre de Carlie como rehén. Hank vio los ojos de Harry volverse turbios por la ira. Evidentemente molesto por las intenciones del abuelo y los tíos de Carlie con la niña.

"Yo... sigo sin entender qué están hablando. Mucho menos qué hache Harry aquí, o cómo llegó".

Al ver que Nick se hizo bola con al explicación, Harry lo releva.

"Nick es una especie de guardián, un grimm, que evita que gente como tú se involucre con los seres sobrenaturales, llamados wesen, y sean dañado por los grupos de wesen delincuentes. Y yo, soy una suerte de comodín aquí. Estoy para ayudar en algunos problemas, como este. Pero para saber más detalles, tendrás que esperar. Porque se nos acabó el tiempo". Dice al escuchar el grito del abuelo de Carlie se oyó en el exterior, que propone una resolución pacífica para poner fin al conflicto, la niña por Harold y la salud física de ellos.

Nick los reúne en un círculo para no tener que hablar tan fuerte. "Que tal si hacemos que entre. No sabe que soy un grimm. Puedo someterlo, ganando un rehén para negociar afuera"

"no me importa". Dice Harry. Sacando unos collares de su morral, que entregó a Carlie, Hank y Nick. El dije era un tallado en madera de una serpiente enrollada, cuyos ojos eran de cristal verde botella. "Es un amuleto. Para otorgar protección extra en caso de problemas".

La niña se colgó el collar dejando el amuleto colgando en su pecho, sobre el vestido blanco. Hank y Nick, tras compartir una mirada incrédula, también se colgaron los amuletos.

El detective afroamericano suspiró, tratando de centrarse en las próximas acciones y no en el hecho que de pronto saltó en la dimensión desconocida. Lo único que mantenía su cordura, era que al parecer no estaba sólo flotando en esa dimensión.

Cada uno en el lugar para la emboscada, dejaron entrar al tipo, y Hank volvió a ver la transformación medio animal. Algo que, contrario al objetivo del hombre violento, lo calmó. 'No estaba enloqueciendo. Eran reales. Podía darle sentido a todo'.

"¿Coyotl lo llamaste, no Nick?". Dice irónico.

Nick asiente, como si no fuera algo extraño y sobrenatural. "Así es".

Ante la completa falta de miedo y la confirmación de un grimm en el grupo, el hombre mayor mira a su nieta con miedo; la adolescente se burla con placer vengativo. "Sí abuelo, Es un grimm".

Entre ambos detectives dejan desparramado al hombre mayor en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Todo efecto intimidatorio por su woge completo ignorado por ambos agentes de la ley.

Carlie por su parte se mantiene apartada sin moverse de donde Harry estaba, sintiéndose más protegida con el tipo que congela una bala con un campo de fuerza, dejando que los dos detectives mantenían la situación bajo control.

* * *

El grupo en la afuera del granero están riendo cómodos hasta que la niña salió corriendo de cobertizo que daba al granero.

"Lo mataron. ¡LO MATARON! tanta sangre". Cae de rodillas a poco metros sollozando.

Sus tíos se dividen de inmediato entre los que estaban con el rehén y los que fueron por el líder de la manada.

Carlie estaba calmada por dentro porque tenía el amuleto en el cuello y al misterioso amigo del grimm, invisible para sus tíos.

Eso le da valor para lanzarse al brazo del hombre que la secuestró a noche y la torturó bañándola contra su voluntad y forzando el vestido blanco en su cuerpo; arrancando un pedazo de carne.

"¡PERRA!". Da un golpe con su puño directo a la cara de la niña, que rebota como si fuera una pared de cemento, rompiendo nudillos y dedos con un crack que revolvió el estómago de Harold, a los pies de las sillas plegables.

Harry aparece ante los ojos de Harold, moviendo sus manos para aparecer una cuerdas que como serpientes vivas envuelven al delincuente aullando de dolor de rodillas.

"Un trabajo limpio. Faltan los demás". Dice ofreciéndole los cinco a Carlie, que corresponde emocionada y carcajeando feliz.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Hank estaba llenando el reporte del caso muy confundido frente a la pequeña familia de padre e hija; pero sabiendo en su corazón que seguían siendo su amigo de universidad y su ahijada. Pese a la apariencia que de vez en cuando mostraban.

Y se sentía genial, porque comprobó que eran reales y que no estaba solo en todo esto de los monstruos de fantasía.

Lástima que, pese a querer saber más del tema lo antes posible, Nick se tuvo que ir volando al hospital, y Harry desapareció de la escena para continuar atendiendo en la cafetería, ignorando su presencia en la granja para el informe.

"Sé lo que vi y viví. Y no puedo escribirlo. Nunca he tenido que mentir en un informe"

"Te agradezco todo el esfuerzo por dejar algunos detalles fuera, Hank. Espero que tengas tus resṕuestas lo antes posible para que puedas entendernos mejor".

"Eso haré, amigo. Eso haré"

* * *

Esa misma noche llega Hank a tocar la puerta de cierto ojiverde.

"Necesito respuestas".

"Me parece justo". Harry invitó al detective a comer un refrigerio: sándwich, té de hierbas y café arábigo.

"Hank, el mundo tiene muchos secretos y estás a punto de cruzar la madriguera del conejo, ¿Estás seguro de continuar?"

"Deja de ser como Morfeo en Matrix. Necesito saber"

Harry asiente conforme, sin estar seguro de quien era Morfeo de Matrix. "En ese caso, dejame contarte sobre los wesen, los grimm y un poco de mi". Dice quitando el encanto que cubre sus afilados rasgos sobrenaturales, asustando y fascinando a Hank con su apariencia.

Esa noche Hank no durmió. -algo en lo que contribuyó Nick Burkhard cuando llegó al departamento con una caja de cervezas y más cuentos de grimm

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** lamento al demora. Espero que guste este capítulo. Es mi favorito de la temporada y por eso tiene más de Hank y Carlie que Harry y Nick

.


	7. T2 E4: La plaga amarilla

**N.A: **Siento la demora u.u ¡Espero que estén bien! mi ciudad entra en cuarentena total a partir del viernes. Ni modo _'Esperar lo mejor, preparada para lo peor'._

Saludos especiales ha_** kgs**, _porque me preguntó si quería reescribir la serie grimm con Harry incluido o ir por un leve A.U. Y esa simple pregunta me dio problemas existenciales

Si recuerdan, a comienzos de la primer parte terminada dije que no había argumento y que de hecho esto eran varios drables. Ahora esto SÍ TIENE UNA LÍNEA ARGUMENTATIVA. Nada tan rebuscado, pero algo hay. Con eso en mente, varios personajes de la serie cambiarán de rumbo a partir de hoy, tanto los que han salido como por aparecer.

n.n

* * *

**T2. E4: La plaga amarilla**

**.**

Harry está enojado. No ¡Furiosos! Sean no ha respondido a ninguno de sus llamados de teléfono y mensajes. Mira los papeles en su manos como si pudiera incinerarlos con la mirada de lo enojado que etsaba.

La relación entre ellos se desgastó desde la huida de Adalind y sus triquiñuelas mágicas, pero no era para que Sean cortara todo canal de comunicación. Sumado a su propio orgullo, que evitó hasta ese momento ir a presentarse al departamento del zauberbiest y gritarle su falta de comunicación; sus amistad estaba en una especie de zona fría.

Recordando de pronto que los papeles en frentes son importantes, mueve sus cabeza con ofuscación y continua leyendo. Su duro trabajo de los últimos meses estaba dando sus frutos y no podía arruinarlo por su mal humor.

Había logrando dar cabida a varios niños wesen en el nuevo hogar de acogida en la ciudad, siendo en su mayoría adolescentes casi en la edad adulta. Las entrevistas con ellos reveló una ausencia de adultos wesen en sus vidas, generando problemas en la identidad que desencadenaba en violencia. Harry mismo ha tenido que usar magia restrictiva para poder hacerse escuchar por algunos de los más agresivos**.**

Al ver las diferencias entre los niños humanos sin poderes y los niños wesen, pensó en expandir el hogar ubicando uno nuevo en mitad del bosque; aumentando el papeleo que llenaba su escritorio de su nueva oficina.

Además, no se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que era identificar niños wesen con problemas familiares o en estado de vulnerabilidad en las calles; siendo su principal preocupación actual, identificar a los niños wesen ha edades tempranas para evitar abusos en ellos por exhibir sus atributos temprano o sufrían de orfandad antes de saber su propia herencia; casos que recordaban terriblemente el mismo caso de la infancia de Harry y la de Tom Riddle.

Es por ello que, usando toda su frustración con Sean como energía, ha estado experimentando con runas y encantamientos para construir un libro mágico que escribiera los nombres de los niños wesen dentro de todo el territorio de Portland, tal y como lo hicieron los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Para ello descubrió que necesitaba la huella mágica particular de cada estirpe de wesen y unirla con la aparición espontanea de una nueva vida; sumado a la ubicación GPS y una señal de peligro. Algo que pensó Harry tras pensar en los lugares más extraños en los que puede nacer un bebé, como a kilómetros del suelo, en mitad del océano o dentro de un encantamiento fidelius; está bien, con ese último estaba siento paranoico ¡demándelo!.

Pero aun no lograba determinar la huella mágica en común a todos lo wesen, evitando de ese modo estar detrás de cada estirpe con la posibilidad de perder alguna comunidad, como para estar seguro que le libro no se saltara a ningún niño dentro la ciudad.

Era aún un proyecto en desarrollo.

Continuando con sus preocupaciones, el día anterior se enteró por parte de Rosalie que Juliette se despertó y que padecía de amnesia selectiva, siendo Nick y sólo Nick el olvidado.

Algo que tenía toda las marcas de ser producto de un hechizo, en la humilde opinión de Harry. Otra de las cosas que quería hablar con Sean.

"Eso hombre ¿hasta cuando va a esconderse?". Enojado vuelve a levantar el móvil y marcar el número odiado, escuchando el tono de marcado desanimado.

"Hola Harry"

"¡Sean!". Se sorprende tanto que casi deja caer el móvil. "¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? Tenemos un acuerdo Sean ¡Te lo dije antes! No importa lo que ocurra, aun soy tu aliado".

"De eso mismo quería hablarte". ¿Era idea de Harry o la voz de Sean sonaba apagada?. "Harry… doy por terminada nuestra alianza". ¿Qué?. "Me parece que no necesito más de tus servicios. Estoy planeando otra jugada contra mi familia y en cuanto al grimm, siento que estoy mucho más cómodo con su presencia de lo que estaba al comienzo. No necesito que te inmiscuyas más".

'¿Qué está diciendo, Sean? ¿qué significa? Qué no tiene más valor como aliado. Es inútil o demasiado peligroso tenerlo como aliado'. Toma con fuerza el objeto que traía tan dolorosas palabras. "¿Por qué?". Hasta su voz cambió debido a lo apretada que sintió la garganta.

"Eres más un carga que una ventaja"

Dejó de respirar. Las palabras que pensaba decir, el enojo que quería gritar, todo se acalló en su cabeza, modificados por una molesta sensación de vacío y un zumbido en los oídos.

Sean continuó hablando antes de cortar, pero Harry no escuchó ni se dio cuenta; saliendo de su estado entumecido cuando la mano alzada perdió la sujeción en el móvil, que rebotó en el piso hasta desarmarse.

Roto como el corazón del morocho.

_Porque se dio cuenta en ese instante que se había enamorado de Sean Renard_

Las cosas con Juliette no iban bien. Ella no lo quería en la casa y lo trataba como un completo extraño. ¡En su propia casa! Esperaba poder aguantar dormir en el sillón hasta que ella se hiciera la idea de tener su presencia en el dormitorio.

'¿Cómo mi vida se fue al caño? Habida logrado mantener todo lo relacionado con los wesen y ser grimm fuera de mi vida hogareña, con algunos roces por aquí y por allá; nada serio. Pero Adalind y su madre hicieron de enfrentarse al grimm algo personal. ¿Por qué razón? La custodia de la llave grimm era un secreto ¿no es así?. Adalind no debió saberlo cuando nos conocimos. La tía Marie era solo otro grimm que intentó la rubia abogada asesinar. ¿o no?'

'Pensando en ello ¿Cómo se enteró Adalind que tía Maríe era una grimm? Si nunca se habían visto antes. ¿Acaso la hexenbiest tenía lazos con la verrat desde antes?¿su madre se lo ordenó?.

No, espera. Mamá dijo que logro sacar del interrogatorio de la señora Schade, que existía un miembro de la realeza wesen en Portland. ¿Esa persona es responsable de los ataques? Si era así, hasta dónde se extendía su influencia. ¿Qué otras cosas ordenó hacer? ¿la poción de Juliette?'

Se recostó en los almohadones del sillón dejando de dar vueltas las ideas en su cabeza, por el insipiente dolor que comenzaba a nacer entre sus sienes.

Mañana será otro día y debía volver a combatir el crimen, no asustar a muerte a los wesen buenos. Y aterrar a los que cometían crímenes.

"Mañana llamaré a la tía Marie, para preguntar por la realeza".

Era un idiota. ¿cómo cayó en esa maldita trampa que era el amor?. No estaba en su propio mundo e intentaba rehacer su vida pero, nunca pensó en enamorarse o en tener una familia ¿Cómo podría? Con todas las heridas emocionales que llevaba a cuestas y la molesta idea que vivía cómodamente en un rincón de su mente: la traición.

Dejó su mundo por un cruel engaño de sus conocidos cercanos, tras haber estado apresado en las celdas del Ministerio de Magia; escupido y torturado por los que antes fueron camaradas en la guerra. Su espalda daba fe de la cariñosa caricia del látigo conjurado de Zacharias Smith.

Y pese a lo acorazado que tenía el corazón, deja entrar al grimm Nick Burkhard, al blutbad Monroe, a la fushbau Rosalie Calver y al medio zauberbiest Sean Renard.

Sean Renard. Era más que un amigo, incluso, la única persona en la que realmente confiaba con la mayoría de sus secretos y quizás guardaba el deseo de tener algo más. Admiraba su gestión como capitán de policías, la cual lograba equilibrar con su propósito por ejercer su posición como sangre real. Los sueños y metas de Sean eran claros en su mente y luchaba día con día para hacerlo realidad.

La generosidad para con Harry también hizo mella en los muros emocionales del ojiverde ¿quien ofrece su propia casa con un desconocido al cual tiene como enemigo? El mismo Harry habría dado un departamento o habitación custodiada con hechizos de vigilancia, lejos de su propio hogar.

Lo que pensaba Sean era compartido con Harry, desde ideas hasta preocupaciones y esa franqueza era otra cosa que convirtió en papilla su corazón. Porque, acompañado con el cumplimiento de sus peticiones originales de 'libertad y no entrar en una lucha abierta' que pidió Harry al comienzo de su alianza, nadie lo había puesto como prioridad. Sean incluyó los pedidos de Harry a pesar de que eran una desventaja en sus maquinaciones, por sobre sus propios objetivos.

Nunca le pidió hacer frente al grimm, hechizar a nadie para apoyar a Sean, conjurar contra los enemigos de su gobierno local. Por el contrario, se preocupó porque Harry hiciera lo que quería cuando quería, con una increíble excepción en esa triste cena por los celos del zauberbiest.

Y ser dejado así como así dolía.

Aún si no tenía intención de acortar la distancia de su relación en busca de más intimidad, Harry sintió que ni siquiera le quedaba la amistad con el hombre. Dejando un mal sabor de boca por la semejanza con Ronald Weasly de su cuarto año, durante la primera parte del torneo de los tres magos. Un sentimiento que detestaba.

Era hora de comer y su estómago no podía sostener la comida por la incomodidad.

"Señor Harry. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Está enfermo?"

La joven en frente de Harry llegó hasta la habitación para empleados sin que el mago la notara. "No. Gracias por preocuparte Gracie". Harry sonríe contento por la preocupación genuina de la adolescente. "¿Estas en tu descanso?".

"Sí. Mi hermano está al frente por ahora y aproveché de almorzar ahora que hay pocos clientes"

"Lamento haberlos dejado con la responsabilidad de la cafetería. Pero la formación de los hogares está quitando todo mi tiempo".

Graicie niega con la cabeza mientra calienta su lasaña en el microondas. "¡No se preocupe! No es una molestia. Por el contrario. Es una gran experiencia saber cómo hay que gestionar una cafetería, lidiar con lo clientes y los proveedores. Es como una práctica para ser adultos". Sonríe con los dientes blancos brillantes.

Algo notable para una niña que vivió en las calles. "¿Fuiste al dentista?"

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo. "Sí. Usé el seguro de salud para ello. Me cuidaron unas caries e hicieron limpieza con fluor".

"Te ves bien. Estoy contento de que puedan construir una vida mejor. Incluso si un día quieren irse de aquí".

"Usted a sido muy amable con nosotros. Y por eso es que lo apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario". La expresión de su cara cambió por una sería. "Señor Harry. Concéntrese en ayudar a otros huérfanos y niños de la calle, que mi hermano y yo mantendremos la cafetería sin problemas"

Harry traga el nudo de emoción en la garganta. "Graicie, tú…". Conmovido inclina la cabeza humillado. "Gracias por tu apoyo y confianza. Haré todo lo que pueda".

Es verdad, Harry tiene mucho más por lo que preocuparse que un corazón roto y una amistad desecha.

El zumbido del móvil de Harry corta el momento, a lo que el ojiverde pide perdón con un gesto a Graicie. "Hola, aquí Potter".

"Hum ¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Estás ocupado? Espero que no porque te necesitamos en la tienda de especias". Ruido de cristales rompiéndose resuena del otro lado de la línea.

"Monroe ¿Qué sucede?". La sensación urgente en el tono de Monroe puso en alerta al antiguo combatiente dentro de Harry.

"Hum~, necesito ayuda mágica por aquí. Es Rosalie, ella ...".

"Voy de inmediato". Corta la llamada mirando la mirada incierta de Graicie. "Me tengo que ir y no sé cuanto demore"

Ella sonríe. "Nos encargaremos de todo. Mantendremos el fuerte seguro"

Harry sonríe de vuelta. "Gracias. No sé lo que hice para tener trabajadores tan dedicados"

"Quizás sacarnos de a calle y rescatarnos de unos traficantes de órganos. No es que sea el orden correcto". Bromea ella. "Cuidate, Harry".

"Igualmente".

El mago corre por las escaleras hasta llegar su departamento y recoger su bolso de mano, algo cada vez más habitual cuando se trataba de aventuras grimm, para aparecer en la tienda de especias.

Terminando por golpearse con un sillón que cambiaron de sitio desde la última vez que estuvo en la parte de descanso de la tienda. "¡Merlín! Necesitamos dejar un espacio para aparecer sin temor a partirse la crisma". Se quejó dolorido volviendo a la parte de ventas.

"¡Harry! Gracias a la barba de mi abuelo ¡Necesito ayuda! Rosalie no se siente bien. Tiene fiebre postulenta".

"¿Una qué?". Rosalie se ve mareada con las pupilas dilatadas.

La campanita sobre la puerta anuncia una entrada llamando la atención de Harry. Eran Nick y Hank cargando entre amos a un hombre inconsciente y esposado. Craso error porque la fushbau cambia de estado anímico y ataca por la espalda al ojiverde, que cae de rodillas por el cambio en el equilibrio y el peso extra.

"¡Harry!". Nick deja caer su carga para lanzarse sobre Rosalie para sacarla de la espalda de Harry. Suelta el agarre de la mujer y la ahoga con una llave en la garganta. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Enloqueció?".

Monroe ayuda a contener a Rosalie aferrando las piernas. "¡NO, Nick! Está enferma. Es una rara y antigua enfermedad wesen y Rosalie fue atacada en el bosque por un repartidor de… ¡Es el mismo hombre que traen! ¿Qué hace aquí?". Harry en tanto se levanta y sacude la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Por su lado, algo mosqueado por tener que arrastrar solo al repartidor, Hank logra llevar al esposado hasta mostrador. "Se encontró atacando gente. Nosotros lo conocimos cuando él mismo fue atacado por otro hombre, que al parecer tenía la enfermedad. Queríamos preguntar si sabían qué era y como tratarla". Tras dejar al hombre se dirige para ayudar Harry con su bolso, quien estaba revisando los libros sobre el mesón esperando encontrar algo de la enfermedad; ignorando a Rosalie que forcejeaba en el agarre de ambos hombres que luchan por mantenerla contenida.

Siendo infructuoso el esfuerzo. Ella se retuerce llena de ira y adrenalina, debilitando el agarre en la llave de Nick; permitiendo que pueda morder el brazo cerca de su cuello.

"¡Mierda!". Pese a su intención, Nick reacciona soltando a Rosalie, permitiendo que ella caiga al suelo golpeando con su bota la cara de Monroe; segundos aturdidos que ella aprovecha para escapar por la puerta entreabierta.

"¡Rosalie!". Nick sale corriendo tras ella.

Hank queda mirando al blutbad al cual comenzaba a aparecer un moretón en la mejilla. "Viejo, eso fue intenso".

"Ni que lo digas". Se acerca al mago, que descartó dos de los libros de 'enfermedades y sus tratamientos'. "Rosalie pudo darse cuenta de los síntomas antes de quedar… bueno, entienden. Y estaba por buscar en los libros la receta para le tratamiento. También dijo que tenía todos los ingredientes. Así que, solo debemos encontrar el libro correcto". En eso el hombre inconsciente despierta y gruñe desesperado por zafarse de la esposas en las muñecas. "No el otro, ahora".

Harry lo aturde. "Stupefy". Perdiendo una vez más toda conciencia para alivio de Monroe y Hank. "¿Qué tan contagiosa es esta cosa?". Pregunta sin despegar los ojos de las hojas amarillentas.

"Pues. No mucho. Es decir, no está en el aire o en las cosas que toca un infectado. Tampoco es algo que mute demasiado como la gripe, por lo que sabemos"

"¿Saben?". Hank eleva una ceja. "¿Cuanto saben de esta enfermedad en realidad?"

Monroe se encoge de hombros. "Cuando alguien se infectaba, se asesina. Los wesen no quieres correr el riesgo de atraer la atención indebida". Viendo la confusión en el detective, ejemplifica. "Como un grimm, que quiera exterminar toda la aldea, por si las dudas".

"Ya vea". Dice turbado Hank.

Harry regresa la atención de ambos a los libros, al apuntar con el dedo un párrafo. "¡Lo encontré! Aquí, dice que su origen son los criaderos de cerdos..."

Monroe no puede detener su lengua. "Como el antrax con los bovinos ¿No se les ocurre higienizar mejor las lecherías o establos? Apuesto que las vacas estarían mucho más felices. Oigan ¿Creen que la leche tendría un mejor sabor, si una vaca es feliz?".

Hank mira desconcertado al parlanchín blutbad. "Monroe, mejor nos concentramos en sanar a Rosalie"

"¡Cierto! Mal momento". Dice avergonzado.

Harry continua su lectura con paciencia, habituado al pensamiento divergente de Monroe. "Dice que se reproduce por el intercambio de fluidos, mordidas y rasguños. Tiene varias etapas, siendo la última la agresiva". Se detiene al sentir la campanilla sobre la puerta. "Hey Nick".

"Hola a todos, otra vez". Nick cargaba en brazos a su amiga inconsciente. "¿Donde la dejo?".

Las prioridades de Monroe vuelven a ordenarse. "Por aquí. En la habitación adjunta". Nick asiente, siguiendo los pasos de Monroe hasta la cama para tratamientos rápidos y descanso, seguidos por un curioso Hank.

Harry en tanto decide llamar a una de las encargadas de la casa hogar que era wesen, para ponerla al corriente de la delicada situación en que estaban. "Hola, Tania. Soy Harry Potter. Tenemos un problema de carácter sanitario. Me fue informado por un contacto en la policía que, en Portland tenemos varios casos de 'Fiebre pustulenta' ". Esperó a que la señora dijera sus impresiones, que eran básicamente de temor e inquietud. "Estoy en la tienda de los Calvert, en donde están buscando una forma de detener la enfermedad. Pero, como medida preventiva he decidido cerrar a cal y canto la casa hogar. Nadie entra y nadie sale, por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. No vamos a tentar la suerte al exponer a los niños en caso de un contagio masivo. Según el inventario, no habría problemas si cerramos por dos días". Espera comentarios y preguntas. "Si preguntan, es un caso de varicela e influenza, y que no pretendemos contagiar agentes externos. Que tenemos a todos los niños en sus habitaciones y con escaso contacto para concretar a los focos de infección. Hasta nuevas órdenes, tienes toda la responsabilidad, Tania. Llama si necesitas algo. Ciao". Tras cortar la llamada, suspira ante todo el papeleo con hechizos de confusión que tendrá que entregar en servicios infantiles y al hospital para mantener la coartada.

Lo siguiente iba a ser más difícil y no porque fuera a un desconocido al que tendría que convencer o amenazar para obtener algo. Sino que por mucho que doliera su corazón era lo correcto. Dio al marcador automático del móvil y esperó, pidiendo a cualquier ente superior que no contestara la llamada.

Cosa que una vez más le es negado. La voz sinuosa es escucha suavemente por el aparato, entrecortando la respiración del ojiverde. "Hola, Harry. ¿Pasa algo?". Dice Sean desinteresado.

"Hey". Respira profundo junto a todas sus inseguridades. A pesar de haber terminado su alianza y amistad, su moral le impedía no hacer partícipe a aquel que se encarga de los wesen de la ciudad. "Estoy con Nick. Hay dos casos de 'fiebre pustulenta', y sospechamos de más"

la actitud del medio zauberbiest cambia radicalmente por alerta. "¿Desde cuando han estado los contagiados libres?"

"Desde la mañana, por lo que me han dicho. Trabajamos en la contramedida".

"¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"

"No, gracias. Cumplo con mantenerte informado para que tomes la iniciativa y los resguardos que necesarios. Adiós". Corta abruptamente sin intención de mantener la plática, guardando el aparato en el interior de su bolsillo del pantalón con molestia sin percatarse de Monroe que, junto a Hank, escucharon el final de su conversación al volver a la parte de enfrente de la tienda.

Hank estaba por indagar sobre la llamada siendo interrumpido por la magia de Harry que comienza a invocar lo materiales para la medicina. Ver frascos del estante superior volando por sobre las góndolas de madrea hasta el mesón; así como el matraz de bola, los tubos de cristal, el alambique y el mechero que se enciende solo.

"¡Bien! Comencemos con la receta". Harry abre el primer frasco y colocar las hojas en el mortero, viendo el cuchillo cortar cosas viscosas, controlando el largo de los trozos. "¿Quien puede mezclar esos ingredientes?". Dice sin mirar a sus amigos.

Monroe se acercá enérgico. "¡Yo!". Alcanza lor recipientes y mezcla según la receta.

"¡Hank! Tenemos que regresar al precinto. Wu encontró algo en su investigación"

"Vamos". Hank camina detrás de Nick dando vuelta la llamada de Harry.

Igual que Monroe, que pese a la curiosidad no preguntó al respecto, concentrado en la medicina de Rosalie.

'¿Con quién estará hablando Harry?. Y por qué le decía para que tomara iniciativa en el asunto'.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. T2 E5: El buen pastor

**N.A: **Hola todas y todos. Espero que estén bien en cualquier parte del planeta donde tengan que mantener cuarentena o cuidarse. Traigo este pequeño presente para animaros un poco :).

Las cosas comienzan a moverse. **OJO CON EL EXTRA AL FINAL.** Será importante más adelante.

Respuestas a los comentarios:

**Makenshikumo:** Agradezco que sigas esta y otras de mis historias :), en cuanto al corazón roto, nos vamos a dar varias vueltas con esto, moviéndonos a la relación Harry/Nick ;P y a la alianza con Sean.

**The crazy sadic:** Espero mantener actualizaciones más rápidas (cada pocos días). Cruzo los dedos ;P

** Kgs: **Espero que estés bien. Y gracias por mi duda existencial XD. Ayudó mucho a estructurar los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

**T2. E5: el buen pastor**

**.**

Nick entra en su casa encontrándola vacía y con las luces apagadas.

"¿Juliette? ¿Estás despierta? ¡Juliette!". Ella no comentó que saldría. Comienza a ponerse nervioso. El corazón de Nick se desbocó ante las imágenes mentales de Juliette siendo secuestrada. "¡Juliette!". Corre por la casa buscando un rastro que seguir, desorden, un florero roto, cualquier cosa. "¡Juliette!". Llegó hasta el dormitorio donde encontró varios atuendos descartados sobre la cama.

Recuperando la cordura saca el móvil para llamarla. Era habitual de Juliette dejar ropa si estaba atrasada para una cita o reunión con amigos. "Vamos, contesta. Contesta".

La llamada fue contestada. "Hola, habla Juliette"

"¡Juliette! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Quien es? ¿Nick?"

"¡Sí! yo...". Respira pata bajar la arremetida de la adrenalina. Se sienta en la cama suspirando y moviendo sus cabellos con la mano libre. "¿Estas bien? Me preocupé al no verte en la casa"

Ella estaba molesta. "Estoy bien. ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso para salir? yo...". Detuvo un poco su tono fastidiado. "¿Acaso yo… te decía cuando iba a salir?".

"Sí. Yo hago lo mismo, cuando no regreso a la hora por trabajo o al salir con amigos"

"¡Oh! Lo siento. No lo sabia".

"Lo sé. Sólo… cuidate". Toca el botón para cortar. Se medio recuesta en la cama sin soltar el aparato, viendo el techo blanco en el silencio de la noche.

'¿Quien podía decir que la preocupación puede agotar tanto?'. Levanta el móvil y marca otro número sin dejar su posición.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola tía Marie. ¿Cómo estás?".

"Bien querido. ¿cómo van las cosas en Portland?"

"Bien en cuanto al trabajo. Mal con Juliette. Ella… fue víctima de un Trunk o ~ poción, o lo que sea. Ella no me recuerda". Frota la mano libre en su cara con énfasis en los ojos cansados.

"¿No te recuerda? ¿Nada?"

"Desaparecí de sus recuerdos. Soy un espacio vacío".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuve unos encuentros con una hexenbiest y una cosa llegó a otra. Bueno, terminé quitándo sus poderes y ella se vengó dando una poción a Juliette, que entró en coma. Monroe y otros amigos me ayudaron. Pudimos darle un… otra poción para que retuviera sus recuerdos, pero no funcionó a tiempo. Así que estamos aquí en una especie de pacto frío, compartiendo una casa de manera incomoda"

"Oh, querido. Deben ser momentos muy difíciles. ¿quieres que viaje a Portland"

"No tía, no es necesario. ¿Sabes algo de mamá?. La vi hace un tiempo, por… algo de dinero".

"Hum. Llamó hace unos días; aun no se asienta y está nerviosa. Dice que le falta algo de adrenalina en su vida. Tú la conoces, no puede quedarse quieta".

Imaginase a su madre, a grimm feroz, en la Torre Eiffel comiendo un macarrón rosado o viajando en una góndola con un tazón de ravioles en Venecia consiguieron hacer reír a carcajadas a Nick, aliviando el pesado sentimiento de inutilidad en su pecho. "¡Tienes razón! Podría estar en cualquier parte y encajar a la perfección".

"Es bueno escucharte reír Nick. Debes hacerlo más seguido".

"Lo tendré en cuenta, tía". Asiente en la oscuridad. "¿Y tú? Qué haces por estos días".

"¡Oh! Estoy tomando el sol en Florida"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Después del cáncer, quise tomar algo de descaso en un lugar bonito y tranquilo"

"Mmm". Otra visión de una grimm difícil de creer. "¿Supiste lo de tu amigo águila? Estuvo aquí desordenando todo hace unos meses"

"¿Un Steinadler?". El shock de la mujer mayor puso tenso a Nick. No esperaba que fuera tan importante. "¿Qué hizo?".

"Quiso robar oro de una tienda".

Marie dejó de hablar por un largo tiempo haciendo creer a Nick que cortó la llamada. "¿Él está~?"

"En la cárcel por homicidio".

"Es una pena". Realmente parecía lamentar la suerte del ave rapaz. "Mmm, cambiemos de tema. ¿cómo están tus amiguitos?"

"¿Monroe? Él está bien. También conocí a una fuchbau. Comenzaron a salir los dos. Y~ ambos conocieron a mamá. Ella dio su visto bueno"

"Mhm. No confío del todo en ellos, pero si son leales y te hacen feliz, están bien. Pero llama en cuanto hagan algo raro"

"Gracias tía". El amor de la mujer que fue por mucho tiempo su figura materna calentó su corazón. "También, hay alguien nuevo. No es como los demás pero tiene… magia". Su voz se volvió suave, buscando los calificativos para describir a Harry. "No sé cómo explicarlo. Puede usar magia, aparecerse de la nada, producir escudos protectores y pociones. Trabaja en una cafetería y está haciendo una casa hogar para los niños de la ciudad". Sonríe mirando la luz a través de las cortinas. "Me ayuda seguido sin pedir nada a cambio. A veces me regala pasteles y galletas"

"¿También lo conoce tu madre?"

"Sí. Desde la vez que la volví a ver. Ayudó en esa ocasión. No estaba tan receptivo a creer que ella había vuelto".

"En ese caso. Reservaré mi opinión hasta verlo. Debo irme, Nick"

"Te llamo otro día"

"Cuidate. Te quiero mucho". Ella corta llamada.

Dejando al joven grimm en una casa en completo silencio

"Será mejor que vaya a dormir al sillón. Así, Juliette no se asusta si me ve aquí dormido".

* * *

La mañana siguiente lo recibió un día normal en el precinto. Teléfono sonando, olor a oficina y tinta, con Hank y su habitual energía alegre.

"Hey Nick. ¿cómo estás este bello día?"

"¿Que bicho te picó? Estas demasiado radiante para un día normal"

"Oh, nada en realidad. O quizás sea que me siento especial al ver el mundo diferente". Se sienta al lado gesticulando con las manos. "Es como una película de espías con elementos paranormales de expedientes X. Me emociono demasiado que casi no puedo dormir. Y cuando lo logro, sueño con la magia de Harry. Botellas voladoras, conjuros de colores y esas cosas"

"Te estas divirtiendo demasiado Hank"

"¿Tú no?"

"No lo sé. No con Juliette como está"

Fue como reventar un globo de un niño. El ánimo de Hank se desinfló en un parpadeo. "Lo lamento por eso Nick"

"¿No temes que te pueda pasar algo como eso? Digo, ya fuiste hechizado una vez por Adalind".

"Y no negaré que fue toda una experiencia. No ser dueño de tus sentidos y decisiones; que podría haberme matado. Pero, no es muy diferente de salir como policía a las calles custodiadas por las pandillas. Nunca sabes cuando puede tocarte y antes de que digas, que esto puede ser mucho más personal, te recuerdo el caso con Stark. El muy bastardo me persiguió para matarme, asesinando a los responsables de su encarcelamiento. La vida puede dar muchas vueltas Nick, el tema es no arrepentirse de tu decisiones".

"Pero Juliette no pudo tener esa opción. Ella fue atacada sin que supiera nada de esto. ¡era inocente!"

"¿Te culpas por no decirle, Nick?. No puedo decir que no sientas culpa porque eso es personal. Pero te diré que, hiciste lo que creíste mejor para protegerla"

"¿Y si no lo hice por ella? ¿Y si tenía miedo de lo que pesara de mi y me abandonara? Soy un... grimm. No somos conocidos por ser pacíficos".

"Me parece que no nos das el suficiente crédito para aceptarte Nick. También te demoraste conmigo. En cuanto a Juliette, deberás ser paciente y no atosigarla para que te recuerde. Eso sería contraproducente". Golpe le hombro de Nick. "Aquí llega lo que puede alegrarte, amigo". Dice apuntando el pasillo de la entrada.

Nick voltea para ver a qué se refiere encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes cubiertos por lentes y llevando varias cajas apiladas en sus brazos.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?". Nick se acerca ayudando con algunas de las cajas, seguido por Hank.

El joven mago sonríe cálidamente. "Tuve una idea para expandir el negocio: delivery. Comencé ayer. ¿puedes creer que el precinto fue el primer cliente. Es decir, varios agentes y detectives pidieron de inmediato sus ordenes para la mañana". Toma su celular y revisa los pedidos. "Si me esperan un momento, puedo quedarme unos minutos tras repartir lo que queda".

Con eficiencia Harry repartió donas, pastelillos, sandwiches y tazas de café desechable; pero lo mejor fueron los tres termos de varios litros con café recién hecho, que repartió en varios tazones por una iniciativa promediambiente.

Wu recibió una taza llena junto con tres donas. "Menos residuos, mejor salud para el planeta". Dijo con un bigote blanco de glaciado.

Harry terminó con una caja con bizcochos de chocolate y un termo con café, sentado en el escritorio de Hank. "Entonces ¿cómo va la mañana?". Ofrece el cargamento a ambos detectives, guardándose una taza de café y un brownie.

Hank mueve sus codiciosos dedos por encima de los bizcochos, escogiendo una delicia dulce. "Lenta. Nada nuevo todavía". Se llena de suave masa achocolatada, dejando al los otros dos llevar la conversación.

Nick prefiere ir a por el café. "Juliette se fue a ver unas amigas anoche y no me avisó. Casi me da un infarto al no verla en casa"

"Ah~. Ella no está acostumbrada a compartir vivienda".

"Eso parece".

"No te desanimes. Los hechizos mentales no son tan fuertes como se cree. La mente es demasiado compleja para modificar grandes parches de memoria. Llegará el momento en que la mente de Juliette note que las cosas no calzan e intentará llenar el espacio vacío, restaurando conexiones".

"¿Y si no resulta? ¿Y si ella nuca me recuerda?"

Harry rueda los ojos. "Y si me convierto en una serpiente gigante. Y si Hank se tropieza, golpea na mesa y queda en coma"

"¡Oye!"

"Y si~…, lo que sea. Si piensas así no vas a avanzar. ¿quieres a Juliette? No le recuerdes lo que fueron. Muéstrale lo que pueden ser. Sé atento, cortéjala. Flores, cenas, salidas románticas y esas cosas. Has tiempo para ella".

Nick pensó un poco aceptando el consejo "Eso voy a hacer. Gracias Harry"

"No hay de qué". Responde feliz.

"Mmm ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces con esa taza de café y brownie? ¿Es un encargo que no has podido entregar?"

Los verdes ojos pierden brillo. "Algo así. La verdad es que también tengo alguien que me está dando el hombro frío. Y no sé si terminamos nuestra amistad o sólo las relaciones de trabajo".

"¿Y quieres ofrecer comida? Eres el mejor". Dice Hank a medio terminar su café.

"¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?"

"Hubo una discusión y después se metieron problemas con otros, por lo que nos enojamos y terminamos peleando entre nosotros". Toca la tapa de la taza desechable con sus dedos inciertos. "No creí que fuera tan grave como para cortar todo". Deja el envase a un lado cabizbajo. "Y duele el rechazo sin un motivo de peso".

Hank sirve con el café del termo un taza desocupada y la ofrece a Harry. "Por las relaciones complicadas y la solución de problemas".

Nick levanta su taza. "Salud"

Harry recupera su sonrisa de manera titubeante recibiendo la taza. "Salud". Bebe disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta terminar su taza. "Es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que revisar a Hanson y Graicie, sobre todo por lo del delivery". Observa a un hombre llegar con urgencia. "Y creo que justo a tiempo. El que parece reverendo se ve preocupado".

Hank se despide contento. "Nos vemos Harry"

El mago se va moviendo una mano. Pasando desapercibido que el café y brownie desaparecieron misteriosamente, para reaparecer en el escritorio de cierto capitán.

* * *

.

La pierna de Hank no paraba de rebotar, mostrando la ansiedad de Hank por aprender más sobre los wesen. Desde la pequeña charla con Harry y Nick, el día que descubre la existencia de los Coyotls, no había podido dedicarse a hacer más preguntas sobre saturado de información increíble y fantástica.

Sin embargo, ahora que procesó todo quería saber más. Y por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, Nick no estaba con la cabeza para explicaciones, con la amnesia de Juliette y, pese a la camaradería que sentía con Harry, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para una investigación exhaustiva.

"¿Llamaste a Monroe para avisar que pasaríamos por su casa?". Dice dentro del auto de Nick cerca del lugar del Blutbad.

"No, se me olvidó. Sólo avisé a Harry. Ni siquiera recordé a Rosalie". Dijo estacionando en la calle frente a la casa.

Hank baja del vehículo estirando las piernas. "Espero que no nos despelleje por la espontánea reunión".

"No creo que lo haga". Responde nervioso el temido grimm, recorriendo el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta decorada con vitral. "Bien aquí estamos".

Ambos ven una silueta acercase por entre los colores del vitral, para abrir la puerta

"¡Y nos volvemos a ver!". Dijo Harry al ver a los detectives entrar por la puerta, sonriendo amable.

Nick saluda. "Hey, Harry ¿Y Monroe?"

"Está en la cocina. Quiere que probemos un quiché de queso y setas"

Hank frota sus manos. "Me apunto".

El mencionado llega en ese momento con una fuente entre las manos. "Que bueno que Harry me avisó de su llegada. Grandes amigos son ustedes".

"Lo lamento, Monroe. Prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez".

"Eso lo vengo escuchando desde el año pasado, Nick. No es que me moleste ahora. Sólo digo". Prepara el bocadillo y las copas en la mesa de centro, con Harry ayudando atraer cuatro platos y una botella de vino. "Entonces ¿De qué se trata?".

"Hum, de un pastor blutbad y una iglesia llena de ¿ovejas?"

"¿Un blutbad como reverendo de seelenguten. Por el peluquín de mi abuela, es lo más bizarro que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Un lobo pastoreando ovejas ¿Quien lo diría?".

Hank traga el bocado del delicioso quiche. "Qué nos puedes decir de estas~ Silen lo que sea?"

"Tiene mentalidad de rebaño. Se asustan con facilidad y son chismosos. Usualmente ingenuos y fáciles de extorsionar".

"Y no se asocian con blutbad". Afirma Hank, medio entendiendo la dinámica.

"Nunca con blutbad. Mucha historia a nuestras espaldas"

Harry se limpia con una servilleta tras beber de su copa de vino. "¿Dijiste que son como ovejas? ¿con lana?".

Monroe asiente desconcertado. "¿Sí~? ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa forma?"

Dejando de lado la comida, Harry alcanza su morral para sacar un cuadernillo . "Estoy experimentado con esencias wesen y quería preguntar si pueden conseguirme algo de lana de los Seelenguten"

"¿Esencia?". Pegunta asqueado Hank, pensando cosas inapropiadas.

"¡Hank! Eso lo esperaba de Wu, no de ti". Reprende Nick pese a que la palabra también lo turbó. Decidiendo pasar de la incómoda situación inquirió. "¿Para qué los experimentos?"

"Hum, tengo dos proyectos en los que estoy trabajando. Uno es un libro que escriba los nombres y ubicaciones de los niños wesen, para poder hacer un monitoreo en caso que necesiten ayuda o, en los casos extremos, ser llevados a la casa hogar". Abre el cuadernillo sacando un pliego de papel doblado, que al abrir muestra un mapa de Portland; y a su vez, saca una lupa redonda de dos pulgadas de diámetro. "He estado jugando con la esencia de Monroe y tratando de hacer un mapeo de sus idas y venidas por la ciudad. ¿Fuste al mercado de verduras del oeste?". Pregunta viendo al relojero.

"Sí. Por las setas del quiche. Entre la 9 y 10 de la mañana"

Harry chasquea la lengua con molestia. "Entonces funciona en cuanto a la ubicación, pero no en tiempo real. Porque aquí dice que fuiste entre 11 y 12". Suspira con frustración reclinándose en el sillón, permitiendo a los demás que revisaran el mapa. "Aún me queda mucho por corregir".

Ver el mapa de Portland fue una auténtica maravilla y no porque jamás hubieran visto un mapa; sino por el nivel de detalle: cada buzón de correo, cada árbol o bicicleta en las calles. Todo visible mediante la lupa de cristal.

Monroe recorrie toda la ciudad con dicho lente de aumento entretenido como un niño en navidad. "¡Mirén! Un accidente en la esquina de stonemoon con ginbullet."

Nick saca su móvil entrando en modo policía. "¿Cuantos heridos?"

"Ni idea. Veo los automóviles pero no a las personas". Monroe continua su recorrido, siendo interceptado por la oscura mano de Hank.

"Es mi turno amigo". Dice, recibiendo la lupa de un renuente Monroe. "La basura de mi casas aún no es recogida. ¡Lleva todo el día ahí!. Llamaré para que vayan a limpiarla".

Harry vuelve a animarse viendo a Hank. "¡Es bueno que puedas verlo! Temía que con los hechizos lanzados necesitase de una visión mágica para ver el mapa"

Nick bebe más de su copa. "Entonces ¿Porqué necesitas la lana de seelenguten?".

"Porque no logro definir la esencia base de los wesen. De las muestras que he logrado obtener, nada se asemeja entre sí, para que pueda usarlo como forma de rastreo"

"¿No es peligroso que exista algo como esto?". Pregunta Nick viendo de reojo el papel hechizado.

Monroe pierde parte del entusiasmo. "Es cierto. En manos de un mal grimm o de un wesen malvado, rastrear a otros puede ser muy peligroso".

Harry desestima los temores con un gesto de su mano antes de probar otro bocado del quiche. "Este mapa tiene un seguro que sólo yo puedo abrir. Si alguien más intenta abrirlo pues, será receptor de una desagradable sorpresa. El problema es hacer un libro que otros puedan ver y que tenga medidas restrictivas para evitar el mal uso. Es decir, no son magos; por lo que los hechizos que conozco no los incluyen en las medidas de protección. Y, cuando yo sea reemplazado como director de la casa hogar, mi sucesor debe poder hacer uso del mapa y el libro; siendo lo más probable que no tenga magia para ver a través de las restricciones actuales. ¿Tiene sentido?".

Hank asiente entregando la lupa al mago. "Entiendo. Debes idear una medida de seguridad para que humanos como yo y wenen como Monroe puedan usar el libro, al mismo tiempo que dejas medidas de seguridad que no excluyan a los no-magos".

El joven grimm sirve más vino en las copas de todos. "Mencionaste otro proyecto ¿de qué trata?"

"¡Ah! Es una poción. Bueno, en realidad dos. La primera tiene el mismo problema que el libro: necesito la esencia base de los wesen. Para poder aplicarla a todos los wesen". Se encoge de hombros. "Pero, como necesito avanzar en otras partes de la mezcla, pues, pude esperar". Busca entre las hojas del cuadernillo para mostrar los apuntes que ha hecho. "La segunda está a la mitad, porque tengo una receta base que estoy modificando para poder usar los ingredientes que existen aquí".

Hank toma el cuadernillo entre sus manos. "Wolf~bane. ¿Wolfbane? ¿No es una hierba que crece en el bosque?"

Monroe se excita, abalanzándose sobre Hank para tomar el cuadernillo. "¡Dejame ver!"

"¡Cuidado!". Se queja Hank mosqueado por los malos modales. "¿Sabes? Si lo pedías, de buena gana te lo dejaba". No obstante, de malestar se esfumó al ver las manos grandes temblando y una lágrima apenas saliendo por la comisura de ojo de Monroe.

Con voz escasa Monroe susurra. "Te acordaste"

Harry se acerca hasta apuntar con su dedo en las blancas hojas escritas. "Te lo prometí ¿no? Una oportunidad".

"¿Puedes lograrlo?"

"No soy un maestro porcionista. Me está costando más de lo previsto; pero tengo un par de contactos con los que estoy hablando para que me revisen la lista de ingredientes y den ideas".

Monroe no puede evitarlo y abraza al más bajo. "Gracias Harry".

* * *

.

Nick volvió a casa tras hablar con sus amigos. Tenía un sentimiento extraño al recordar al emoción de Monroe con la poción que Harry estaba creando. Tal vez, era más profundo el miedo a los instintos salvajes que sentía Monroe de lo que demostraba. Por algo es vegetariano.

Detiene le vehículo y baja. Siendo atacado por un sujeto.

"¡¿Quien eres?!". Pregunta tratando de zafarse sin respuestas de su agresor. "Entonces no me contendré". Da un cabezazo que permite más movimiento.

Puñetazo en el plexo solar del agresor lo encorva colocando su rostro en una excelente posición para un rodillazo rompe narices; Nick dobla el brazo libre del vándalo para torcerlo sobre la espalda en una llave dolorosa. "Lo repetiré una vez más ¿quien eres? ¿quien te envía?". El sujeto gruñe entre la sangre entrado en woge, mostrando los colmillos.

"Muérete grimm". La fuerza aumentada hace que Nick tenga que soltarlo. "Me convertiré en tu asesino". El desconocido de prepara para un nuevo ataque.

"Otros lo intentaron y no lo consiguieron ¿Qué te hace tan especial?". Se prepara para recibir el golpe.

El wesen ruge abalanzando su figura sobre el grimm. Con fría determinación Nick prepara un movimiento de mano directo en la garganta del wesen, cortando su respiración y aturdiendo los sentidos. Gira en torno al ahogado hombre hasta posicionarse de cara a su espalda, tomando la cabeza a ambos lado con las manos y girando brutalmente hasta oír el crujido del hueso: desnucando al que quiso ser su asesino.

Lo arrastra hasta quedar oculto por la sombra de su vehículo para rebuscar entre las ropas y piel del fallecido;,hallando el motivo del ataque.

"Buscan la llave de tía Marie".

Tal vez deba hacerse el tiempo para volver a llamarla.

* * *

.

Corre esquivando a los enojados seelenguten pensando ¿Por qué le gusta meterse en esos líos? Tal vez vio demasiados episodios de Sherlock Holmes de niño o leyó mucho de las aventuras de Pierrot. ¿O fue la saga de misión imposible? Da igual. El caso es que siempre que hay que entrar de incógnito se ofrece de voluntario. Necesitan tener más amigos solucionadores de problemas wesen para que hagan el trabajo encubierto, tiene suficientes moretones para toda una vida.

Salta sobre varias personas caídas haciendo tripas corazón al pisarlas. "No quiero quedar como el reverendo Calvin. ¡Lo siento!".

El blutbad que hacía de reverendo en realidad era un estafador que robó los ahorros de otra comunidad antes, matando e inculpando a la víctima. Que resultó ser el esposo de su amante seelenguten. ¡Qué sabía todo y acusa en frente de toda la iglesia las fechorías del hombre!. El cual es ahora carne aplastada en la oficina.

"Por la tupé de mi abuela, seelenguten linchando a un blutbad. Cuando escriba mis memorias, nadie va a creerme". En su escape a las escaleras del segundo piso, dos seelenguten cierran el camino. "Me dolerá más a mi que a ustedes". Monroe entra en woge, golpeado con puños y garras las caras de las ovejas. "Aunque puede que a ustedes les duela por un tiempo". Sube de tres en tres los escalones y al llegar a la parte superior, hace una barricada con las bancas y reclinatorios que encontró.

"Al menos estoy seguro por un rato". O eso creyó, al no contar con la ira ciega de la multitud de seelenguten, que fueron destruyendo su barricada con persistente esfuerzo. "Mejor digo mis plegarias. ¡Nick, mejor que llegues ahora o volveré, para tirarte los pies!".

"¡Casi llegamos al blutbad!"

"Oh ¿porqué no avisamos a Harry? El puede aparecer y desaparecer. ¡cierto! Reunión en el ayuntamiento sobre la nueva casa hogar. Demonios Nick, te necesito aquí ahora". Casi se quedaba sin bancas que obstaculicen a los feligreses enardecidos. "¡NICK!"

"¡Estoy aquí!"

"¡Qué alivio!". Se reclina por la baranda con los brazos apoyados.

"Policía! ¡Policía!". Dice Nick mostrando su laca y apartando a los seelenguten de la escalera.

"Es… un grimm".

Monroe suspira exasperado. "Me alivié demasiado pronto".

"¡Un grimm! Un grim ¡GRIMM! Vino a matarnos ¡VA A ASESINARNOS! ¡Matenlo!"

"Tranquilos todos. ¡Tranquilos!. Soy policía y he venido para arrestar al reverendo Calvin, por homicidio y fraude; y a Megan Marston, por encubrimiento y fraude".

"¡El reverendo está muerto!"

"¿Megan? ¿ella era culpable?"

"¿Donde está?"

"Desapareció"

"¿Cómo que el reverendo está muerto". Nick trata de preguntar a la masa de seelenguten confundidas.

Monroe saluda desde lo alto. "¡Fue linchado! No te enfrentes a una turba furiosa, es una mala idea".

"Esto será un largo tiempo escribiendo el informe". Se queja Nick.

Monroe se encoge de hombros. "Mejor tú que yo, amigo. Ahora, termina de rescatarme".

"A sus órdenes, princesa". Dice Hank terminando de sacar las bancas.

* * *

.

Al abrir la puerta, Nick ve a un sonriente Harry en el umbral con una bolsa de comestibles en la mano. "¡Harry! Te esperábamos un poco más, mágico ¿Traes café?"

"No siempre voy a usar magia para mi vida cotidiana, te vuelve dependiente. Y no. Siento que les estoy dando demasiada cafeína. ¡Traje cervezas y pizza!". Dice apareciendo en su mano libre cuatro cajas de cartón

Hank se acerca desde el comedor seguido de Rosalie. "¡Oh! Amigo. Eres el mejor". El detective se lleva la caja de botellas distribuirlas entre todos en la mesa, siendo Rosalie la que lleva las pizzas a la mesa tras poner los ojos en blanco.

Ella también va a la cocina en donde saca varios platos y servilletas. "Algo de civilidad, por lo menos". Dice haciendo entrega de los objetos a los chicos que estaban sentandose. "Y ¿Cómo fue hoy el trabajo?".

"Fue un día extraño". Dice Monroe bebiendo de la botella.

Hank asiente levantando la suya como un 'salud'. "Ni que lo digas".

Rosalie traga el trozo de pizza. "¿Que sucedió?".

"Un grupo de feligreses seelenguten lincharon a un blutbad, que era su reverendo". Hank se estremece.

Monroe niega. "¡Aplastaron, amigo! Con pesuñas y todo". Hace unos gestos extraños con sus manos. "Fue barbarico".

"Que horrible".

Harry observa al grimm taciturno. "¿Y tú Nick? Estás callado"

Nick bebe de un trago su cerveza. "Fui atacado la otra noche. Y parece que el maldito estuvo en mi casa". Frota sus ojos con ambas manos. "Juliette lo está intentando y mi cabeza está en otra parte. Aún no puedo planear nada romántico para ella y los problemas se acumulan".

Monroe se inclina para acercarse desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Amigo, no estás solo".

"¡Por supuesto!". Hank levanta su cerveza. "Para algo somos compañeros".

Harry asiente comiendo su rebanada de pizza. "¿Tienes algo en mente?". Mágicamente abre otra botella y la ofrece, flotando, a Nick.

"Yo, me siento extraño". Bebió de la botella pensativo. "Fui atacado. Necesito entrenar". Come de la pizza vegetariana que ofrece Monroe. "Pensaba en llamar a mi tía para que se quedara un tiempo. Para proteger a Juliette y hablar sobre… cosas grimm".

Monroe casi se atraganta con los pimentones de su pizza vegetariana. "¡Hombre, no~!".

Rosalie abre los ojos sorprendida. "¿Ella es tan mala?"

"No mala. Solo que es. Eh~, ella es~".

"¿Una grimm tradicional?". Ofrece Rosalie para la descripción, pensando en la madre de Nick.

"¡Sangrienta y asesina, tradicional!".

Harry murmura para beneficio de un confundido Hank. "No se llevaron muy bien. Por ser una grimm y él, un blutbad".

Con algo de inquietud Hank bebe un trago de cerveza. "Esperemos que no corra sangren entonces". Alcanza una rebanada de pizza disfrutado del sabor a queso.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente, Sean llama a Griffin y Burkhardt para hablar del caso del día anterior. No era su responsabilidad si el sospechosos fue atacado por los feligreses, pero la fiscal necesitaba la mayor cantidad de detalles para ver si abre una investigación para todos los involucrados.

"Así que, no sabemos nada de Megan Marston. Una pista, un testigo ¿nada?"

Hank responde sentado frente al escritorio. "Se fue con todo el dinero, capitan. Yo que ella, me habría largado a un país sin extradición. Uno muy cómodo y cálido"

"¿Alguna isla?". Nick pone sus propias impresiones. "¿Indonesia? ¿Guinea?"

"No vale la pena una investigación de ese calibre en este departamento. Remítanse a detallar los hechos; dejen el resto a la fiscalía y al FBI. Nosotros...". Titubeó al notar a Harry caminando por la oficina entregando los pedidos de su delibery. "Ah~ cumplimos con nuestra labor. Buen trabajo a los dos. Pueden continuar su día".

Los vio retirarse para acercarse al joven mago. Griffin puso su brazo en los menudos hombros dejando a Burkhardt para coger el pedido, sonriendo alegre.

Hace un gesto hosco y cierra la cortina. Ese día también recibió una taza de café y brownie

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Al fin! Demoré mucho en terminar porque cada vez más detalles quieren ser insertados y más personajes con ganas de aparecer.

Tanto así que hice una escena que no entraba en ninguna parte en la historia, se colocó al final del capítulo. Así que **¡sigan leyendo!**.

()()

(n.n) **Extra: Aquelarre**

_._

_Esa misma mañana_

_._

Selena Dunbrook contesta el teléfono de su casa. "¿Sí?"

"Hey Selena, soy Harry"

"¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Más o menos. Estoy peleado con Sean"

Selena cambia a su versión hexenbiest. "El muy idiota". Vuelve a cambiar. "¿Quien discutiría con alguien como tú? Que salvas a pobres damiselas en apuros de una terrible muerte"

"Fue una suerte que llevaras el amuleto protector ese día con el ataque de los mielíferos. Lamento que te hospitalizaran por tanto tiempo".

"Estoy agradecida de estar viva. De hecho, ahora estoy viendo la posibilidad de mudarme a otra cuidad"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la señora Schade murió y con ella nuestro aquelarre. Necesito buscar otro lo antes posible. Nuestra fuerza y seguridad está en los números"

"Sean es medio zauberbiest. ¿No puede ser el cabecilla del aquelarre?"

"Puede. Pero no le tenemos confianza. Mira cómo terminó la señora Schade y Adalind. Camilla y yo no vamos a confiar en él como ellas hicieron".

"Hum. ¿Sabes qué piensa hacer Camilla?".

"Ella renunció al buffet. Tiene terror de salir de su casa. Sus ahorros no van a dar para mucho más. De vez en cuando voy para darle víveres y verduras".

"Que desastre". Selena estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. "Oye Selena, eres abogada ¿Puedes hacerme un trabajo con contratos de arriendo, permisos de propiedad y revisar papeles de adopciones? Construí una casa hogar y ahora me estoy ahogando con la pare legal. El abogado que me recomendaron no ve a los niños como personas y su trabajo es deficiente. Y como además, estoy construyendo una casa hogar solo para niños wesen, el trabajo me está sobrepasando".

"¿Casa hogar para wesen?"

"Me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de casos que la policía realiza sobre maltrato infantil, de los cuales varios son wesen ¿Quieres ayudar?".

"Los siento Harry. Lo mio es más leyes corporativas y economía. Puedo ver lo de las propiedades"

"Gracias. Con eso tengo algo avanzado"

Selene juega con el cable del teléfono, ocurriéndose una idea. "Pero~ Camilla hizo su titulación en base a derecho de familia, antes de estudiar su magister en derecho de propiedad. Podríamos trabajar juntas por un tiempo en tu pequeño proyecto". Retuerce el cable esperando por buena suerte.

Harry se pone serio al otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué quieres a cambio Selena? Te vas de Portland en breve ¿Qué cambia tus planes?"

Continua enrollando el cable del teléfono, nerviosa. "¿Y si tú te conviertes en nuestro líder de aquelarre? Después de todo tienes magia". 'No necesitará de la nuestra. Podremos vivir en paz'.

"De otro tipo".

"¡Para mi está bien! Fue mucho más segura que la nuestra ¿Qué te parece?".

Oye un suspiro exasperado. "No sé de qué se trata ser líder de aquelarre".

Selena agarra el teléfono con fuerza mordiendo sus labios en un gesto temeroso, que no se aprecia en su sensual voz. "Te puedo enseñar. Y Camilla y yo podemos, ya sabes, hacerte favores de cama".

La rápida respuesta resuena en el oído de Selena. "No estoy interesado". El alivio colma el pecho de la joven que casi rompe a llorar. "¿Acaso así se hace entre zauber y hexen?".

Más tranquila responde sinceramente. "Muchos aquelarres lo hacen. Los líderes tienen potestad completa sobre los miembros. ¿Entiendo que no te gustaría llevar así el aquelarre?"

"Ningún grupo de personas, en realidad. Trabajo en lazos de confianza y respeto". Selena puede adivinar melancolía en aquellas palabras. "¿Si hablamos de esto otro día? Puedes mencionar todo esto a Camilla, para ver qué le interesa. Y mencionarle que las instalaciones de la nueva casa hogar serán mucho mejores que el amuleto protector"

"¡Gracias Harry!".

Suelta el auricular del teléfono con mucha emoción. Un líder que no se aproveche de ellas para sus propios objetivos. "¡Tengo que llamar a Camilla".

**fin**

**()()**

**(n.n)**


	9. T2 E6: El Desmayo

**N.A: **Muchas cosas ocurren en este cap ¡Yupi!

* * *

**T2. E6: El desmayo.**

**.**

Era tarde. Debía haber salido para una entrevista en otro precinto, pero ahí continuaba atrapado por el papeleo en la oficina.

"A veces no vale la pena mantenerse en este puesto". Refunfuña aburrido Sean, escuchando el rington del móvil. "¡Al fin! una distracción". Revisa la pantalla y es un número desconocido. "Aquí Renard"

"Hola mi cielo. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz"

Lo que faltaba, otra bruja en su vida. "Así es, tanto tiempo. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada? ¿Nostalgia?"

"¡Hay no, tontito! Llamo para avisar que estoy en Portland. ¡Sorpresa!"

Sean debe respirar profundamente para no liberar el grito enojado que quiere decirle a esa mujer. "Una verdadera… sorpresa. ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Espero poder verte mientra estés por aquí".

"Esta vez espero que no quieras matarme como la última vez".

"No prometo nada. Todo depende si tu presencia es apenas notada en la ciudad. Te aviso que mi paciencia es mucho más corta que antes. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? o mejor ¿Quien te envió?".

"Era de imaginar, Sean. Tan inteligente como siempre. Verás, he estado en conversaciones con algunos familiares tuyos, sobre todo con tu primo. No siente que estés a la altura de tu abolengo.

"Nadie en la familia ha sentido que lo soy. Por eso mi madre me sacó de la escuela para huir"

"No guardes viejos rencores, Sean. Todos somos adultos ahora y quieren extender su mano para reunir a la familia. Palabras suyas, no mías".

"Interesante propuesta"

"Tengo que irme. Nos estamos viendo, Sean, ciao".

Tras cortar la llamada Renard azota el teléfono contra el suelo con furia. Si esa maldita tramaba algo por ordenes de su primo, llegarían grandes problemas pronto.

.

* * *

.

Eran esos días del año otra vez. ¡Por qué tiene que sufrir este tormento! Cuando sepa a quien debe este regalo, jura que lo estrangula a la brevedad. O eso quería, como todas las otras veces que ha tenido que pasar por la muda de sus escamas.

Harry estaba sobre su cama pasando una esponja por la espalda, intentando llegar lo más lejos posible para poder ayudar a sacar la membrana seca que causaba comezón. Sus atributos de serpiente suelen ser buenos para resistir impactos o hechizos, pero tenían esa pequeña desventaja y era la 'gran comezón' dos veces al año que podía durar un mes.

El año anterior, Sean había sido lo bastante amable como para ayudarlo con sus dos mudas, pero en la actualidad no tenía a nadie con la suficiente confianza para pedir el favor.

"¡Merlín! Que se quite pronto". Ruega con el brazo en un ángulo imposible y doloroso.

Cansado de su ritual deja la esponja a un lado, dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor repleta de papeles y cálculos de aritmancia sobre mapas de Portland.

El proyecto sobre el libro wesen estaba avanzando conforme calculaba mejoras sobre las propiedades de las muestras wesen. Sobretodo gracias a la lana de oveja - es decir, seeleguten- que por su amplio número, permitió experimentar siguiendo a todos los integrantes por toda la ciudad. Algo que incomodó levemente a Harry al ser comparado con un acosador. Era algo parecido al mapa del merodeador, por lo que estaba realmente orgulloso de su logro y, no obstante, no era el objetivo, sino determinar el lugar donde un niño wesen aparecía.

Se sienta a leer sus apuntes poniendo en marcha la cocina para calentar la tetera y un sartén en el cual dos huevos levitados se rompen para dejar caer su contenido. Atrae distraido una pluma que flota hasta su mano extendida permitiendo que pueda anotar ideas aleatorias en la hoja en blanco.

¿Y si el enfoque estaba mal? Tal vez debía buscar algo menos orgánico para trabajar y que cambiara en menor medida que un ser vivo. Recuerda que en el mapa de Hogwarts se podía ver a través de encantamientos como la animagia y que incluso, Peevees y los fantasmas, aparecían en los corredores. Entonces, el mapa no detectaba rastros vivos. Algo completamente lógico: detectaba los rastros de la magia.

En cambio, cual puede ser el rastro que su propio mapa debe detectar. Los wesen no tienen magia como las brujas y magos de su mundo; tampoco son animagos pero pueden utilizar pociones.

Frustrado remese sus cabellos sin soltar la pluma, dejando marcas divertidas en su frente. "¡Por Morgana y Mordred! Esto no parece llegar a ninguna parte". Y encima, tiene picazón.

Rasca distraídamente sobre su hombro al tiempo que escucha el agua hirviendo en la tetera. Con un chasquido de dedos, los fuego se apagan y el sartén sale volando para servirse sobre un plato frente a Harry, seguido de la tetera derramando su contenido en un tazón con los colores de la policía y una hogaza de pan.

"Desayuno rápido. Extraño un buen desayuno inglés, pero estoy demasiado estresado con estos números para concentrar mi magia en tantos lugares de la cocina". Bebe de la nostálgica taza pensando en Sean. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Extrañaba molestarlo por la mañana o las conversaciones en la cena; era un tiempo relajante para el ex guerrero dentro de Harry. A veces desea ir al departamento del medio zauberbiest y preguntar si quiere compartir una copa de vino.

Enojado por sus pensamientos sacude la cabeza. "No. No vuelvas a eso. No hay alianza ni amistad. Si me siento solo, puedo ir con Monroe; o a la tienda de Rosalie; o hablar con Hank y Nick". Mira el tazón con las palabras 'para el mejor capitán', decidiendo cambiar el recipiente para terminar de tomar el té y devolver ese a su dueño a la mayor brevedad.

"Tengo demasiados recuerdos de amistades rotas para mantener otro más". Se dirige a la cocina botando el contenido del tazón por el drenaje y lavando el ofensivo objeto. "Si fuese así de sencillo determinar el componente que me falta". Deja sus acciones en 'piloto automático', optando por darle vueltas a su problema con el libro wesen. "¿Qué hace un wesen lo que es? No son humanos pero tampoco son criaturas mágicas ¿no? Porque en este mundo no existe la magia". Seca el tazón que espera ser desterrado de vuelta a casa de Sean; abre una gaveta para sacar una taza y un plato a juego. "Juguemos a las hipótesis ¿Y si los wesen fueran como yo? Criaturas provenientes de otro mundo, uno mágico. ¿Que pintan los grimm? ¿Humanos que desarrollan magia? ¿Otros wesen sin forma animal?". Se frota los ojos con una mano. "Magia, poder mágico, núcleos mágicos. ¿Pueden tener algo de eso?". Deja lo que está haciendo para recargar su espalda en el mueble de la cocina, rascando la escama sobre el omóplato que se resiste a desprender la membrana. Necesita la esponja húmeda para poder acelerar el proceso, picaba demasiado. "Concentrar… magia… y si~ ". Caminando presuroso hasta sus anotaciones, dejando que su magia se encargara de guardar el tazón y desterrar la taza. "Y si en realidad estoy pensando demasiado esto. Y los wesen en realidad sí tienen magia, por mínima que sea. Eso explicaría el cambio y la habilidad para hacer pociones, incluso hechizos ¿Pueden las hexenbiest y zauberbiest hacer encantos? Tengo que preguntarle a Selena y Camilla; ellas deben tener información al respecto. Entonces, si rehago los cálculos debo hacelo para diferentes niveles de magia. Así evito un error en la detección. También pueden ser diferentes experimentos".

Ese día fue muy productiva para Harry porque cree que encontró la solución para le libro. Las cosas van mejorando.

.

* * *

.

Por la noche Nick llega a casa cansado de un muy normal día de trabajo. Un robo menor realizado por un humano común ¿Y por qué un detective de homicidios es llamado para un caso de robo menor? Porque ocurre justo a dos cuadras de donde pretendía comprar café.

Entre atraparlo, ir a la comisaria, revisar antecedentes y llevarlo al calabozo llevó media mañana. El resto del día fue papeleo. Leer sus reportes de casos cerrados y terminar de redactarlos para entregar al capitán, que curiosamente estaba más tenso que de costumbre.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

"Bienvenido". Dice Juliette desde la cocina.

Curioso, Nick se acerca para ver qué está haciendo. "¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"¡Bien! Un par de perros raza pequeña heridos. Los pobres fueron atacados por algún animal salvaje del bosque. Nada grave". Saca una fuente con comida. "Mira, hice tu favorito"

Nick contuvo brevemente la respiración. "¿Te acordaste?".

"Eh~ no, revisé el recetario y encontré una nota adhesiva con mi letra en donde ponía 'Nick lo ama' ". Deja la fuente a un lado. "Quiero intentarlo. Puede que jamás sepa quién eras, pero esta una forma de saber quien eres".

Esa oración le dolió más que nada. Y no solo porque ella no recordaba; sino también, porque aunque lo hiciera, aún estaba el problema de los wesen y su estado como Grimm. Todavía habrían secretos entre ellos pese a todo.

Eso era deprimente. ¿Ella aceptaría su lado más violento? Ese que podía amenazar e incluso matar a una persona sin titubear.

Tiene que reconocer que hace mucho que en esa casa no se siente tan cómodo como al principio. Los secretos pesan escondidos en las sombras y, a veces, aparecen sin aviso ahogando a Nick en malos escenarios. Algunos con Juliette enojada marchándose, otros con ella sangrando sobre la alfombra; casi ninguno con ella a su lado. ¿Era un masoquista? Si pensaba que ella no tenía cabida en su vida paranormal ¿Porque no dejar que se fuera?

Se encargó de llevar lo que faltaba en la mesa en silencio, con Juliette esforzándose por entablar una conversación agradable con Nick. Siendo al final de la cena que pregunta una duda que la carcome.

"Me propusiste matrimonio ¿Por qué dije que no?"

Nick duda de hablar; fue doloroso recibir el rechazo de Juliette la primera vez. "Eh. Porque no estabas segura de continuar con un paso tan grande"

"Pero… debe haber una razón. Es decir, vivimos juntos, hacemos cosas juntos. Llevamos años en una relación. ¿Por qué no dar el siguiente paso?"

"Creo que porque sentías que te ocultaba cosas. Yo trabajo como policía y a veces no puedo contarte todo. No lo sé Juliette". La culpa es pesada en el estómago y el miedo amargo en la boca. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un mentiroso? ¿Realmente protegía a Juliette al no contarle?. "Lo siento. Perdón por no poder darte una mejor razón. Yo..."

Es interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Por reflejo alcanza el aparato revisando la pantalla. "Es Monroe"

Juliette asiente con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero resignada dice. "Contesta. Puede ser importante"

Mil cosas pudo hacer en ese momento. Entre ellas cortar y silenciar el móvil continuando la conversación; cortar y cambiar el ambiente con alguna propuesta romántica; cortar y mandar un texto pidiendo tiempo para terminar la velada con el postre. Pedir tiempo para responder y quedarse el tiempo justo para arreglar algo sus caóticos sentimientos.

Y aun así, escoge la ruta del cobarde. Nick toma la oferta de Juliette y contesta en la cocina, recibiendo la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la incómoda cena.

"Nick Alguien quiere matarme"

"Voy para allá".

Ahora debe decirle a Juliette que tiene que salir.

_¿Cómo era tan fácil ser un dos caras?_

.

* * *

.

Llega a la casa de Monroe olvidando sus temores tomando su personaje como grimm.

Tras atravesar la puerta ve con preocupación a su amigo blutbad. "¿Alguien te amenazó cara a cara?". Estaba pensando la vez anterior que lo atacaron por juntarse con él. Si eran los mismo no iba a pensarlo dos veces para dejarlos inconscientes y sangrando.

Y a pesar de la situación, Monroe estaba dubitativo de hablar. "Nick, volvió una vieja amiga". Mira nervioso a las sombras del interior de la habitación. "Fue ella la que descubrió que me quieren muerto. No te pongas violento con ella".

"¿Ella quien?". Dice confundido, siendo cortado por una sinuosa figura femenina. Desprecio marca sus facciones ante la asesina de los Orson. "Angelina. Terminemos esto". Saca pecho preparándose para luchar con la mujer blutbad. Necesita descargar toda la tensión que lleva acumulando desde hace horas y ella es perfecta para el trabajo.

En dos pasos la alcanza dando un puñetazo tentativo a su cara, que ella detiene con su mano. Perfecto, ella puede dar una buena pelea. Tres golpes sucesivos dados con furia apenas siendo retenidos por la defensa de Angelina; y que pese a su altanera mirada, comienza a asentir miedo por el grimm iracundo. Habría ido sobe ruedas si Monroe no detiene a Nick con su propio abrazo de osos.

El grimm bufa con molestia. "¡Ella! Es buscada por la policía por asesinato".

"¡Escucha Nick! Ella vino a protegerme. Dice que la contrataron para matarme".

Guardando las ganas de violencia Nick recupera la compostura para poner atención. "¿Que dices?"

La mujer blutbad recuperada del ataque cruza sus brazos. "Es lo que dije Monroe. Nunca podré confiar en un grimm"

"Angelina, Nick es un buen Grimm. Deja que le expliquemos qué sucede". En un intento para pedir paciencia abre sus ojos en su propia versión de 'ojos de cachorro'.

Nick suspira tocando su cabeza. "Bien. Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro ahora. Y tú, Angelina, me dices donde y como ocurrió la contratación".

"¿Cómo sé que no vas a arrestarme?".

Con una creciente migraña por los dos tercos amigos Monroe decide intervenir. "¡Que bien!. Dejaron sus diferencia a un lado por mi. Son unos grande amigos".

Ambos miraron mal a Monroe antes de volver a matarse con la vista. En tanto, el móvil de Monroe vibra en su pantalón. "Lo siento chicos, debo contestar". Se separa del par contento de salir de sus cercanías. 'Cielos, ellos parecen dos nubes esperando en plena tormenta lanzar rayos'. con más calma contesta. "¡Rosalie! Que sorpresa",

"Hola Monroe. Necesito pedir un favor"

"¡Claro!. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Mi tía se enfermó y no tiene a nadie que la ayude. Por eso debo viajar y dejar la tienda. ¿Tú podrías atender la tienda de especias mientras estoy fuera?"

En segundó pasa la idea de contarle a Rosalie sobre sus posibles asesinos, pero la descarta para no angustiarla innecesariamente, siendo que están comenzando a investigar. "Por supuesto. No te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo. Adios".

Con mejor talante regresa a la sala de estar. "Y bien ¿Cómo vamos a salvarme la vida?"

"Es mejor que te quedes en una casa de seguridad, por el momento. Hasta que determinemos por qué quieren matarte y que tan peligrosos son".

Angelina bufa. "Ya dije que son muy peligrosos y van en serio con sus amenazas"

"Eso lo dices tú. Pero debo saber exactamente quien, cuantos y todos los tipos de wesen que están involucrados. No vayan a tomarnos desprevenidos solo porque no hicimos una comprobación previa"

"De acuerdo". Angelina se retira con una botella de cerveza en la mano con mal humor

Monroe se rasca la cabeza. "De acuerdo ¿Con Hank o Harry?".

"Harry no contestó cuando lo llamé. Parece que está ocupado. A si que Hank gana el lugar". Dice antes de marcar el número de Hank.

.

* * *

.

"No puedo creer que alguien quiera matarte". Hank ofrece la botella de cerveza a su visita inesperada.

Monroe se encoge de hombros. "Qué puedo decir. La vida es impredecible".

"Eso es verdad". Hank bebe de su propia bebida mirando pensativamente a Monroe

Quien lo nota incómodo. "Amigo. Mejor dime qué quieres, porque me estas asustando".

"Es que no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes cambiar con… garras, pelo y eso? Lo llamas woje ¿no?"

Monroe pone los ojos blancos. "Woge. Y sí, podemos cambiar. De hecho, tenemos dos cambios. Uno parcial y otro completo, más feral".

"Muéstrame"

"No~ creo que sea muy buena idea. Es algo que nos asusta incluso a nosotros mismos"

"Por favor. Quiero aprender".

"Bien, pero no te olvides. Siempre soy yo". Respira hondo y cambia, mostrando sus iris rojas, cara peluda y cabello más tipo pelaje que cabello. "Ves. Soy yo"

Hank cubre su boca con la mano. "Es increíble. Pareces tú, es decir, no cambias tanto".

"Eso es. Recuerda eso. Soy yo". Entonces vuelve a cambiar.

Esta vez su cara parece bestial, salvaje; sus colmillos crecen dramáticamente al igual que el pelaje. Las manos son garras filosas y el ambiente se tensa ante el depredador peligroso que apareció de pronto. Hank tuvo que apartarse por el miedo e intenta buscar su pistola de servicio, olvidando que no la lleva puesta.

"¡Dios mio!"

"¡Calma! Calma. Soy yo". La bestia dice intentando dar tranquilidad pese a su apariencia con voz gruesa y ronca. "Soy Monroe. Sigo siendo yo"

"Cierto. Monroe". Queda quieto admirando los detalles hasta que regresa a la apariencia humana habitual. "Rayos. No puedo creerlo. Es tan diferente ¿Y Nick puede ver ambos cambios?"

"Bueno, sí. La segunda lo ven todos. La primera podemos cambiar sin que tú la veas, pero que los grimm si pueden. Es lo que los hace diferentes". Bebe de su cerveza calmando los nervios. "Además, mostrar el woge es algo personal, no lo hacemos con cualquiera. No todos puede soportar ver el cambio".

Hank se sienta en la silla al lado de Monroe con ojos brillante. "Otra vez"

Monroe no lo puede creer. "¿En serio?". Agita la cabeza incrédulo.

¡Chasquido!

Monroe cambia completo del susto, seguido de Hank que agarra la botella vacía y encara al desconocido en el departamento.

"Hum ¿Me das una cerveza vacía, Hank? Eso te define como mal anfitrión".

"¡Harry!"

"Hey chicos". El mago baja su morral notando el ambiente del departamento. "Es agradable tu lugar Hank". Detiene sus ojos verdes en el wesen en woge. "Hey Monroe. Me gusta tu aspecto. Por casualidad ¿Qué tan mejorado está tu olfato?". Desliza la silla al otro lado del blutbad. "¿Tienen algo para tomar? No traje nada. El mensaje que Nick dejó mencionaba un tema urgente". Recibe de Hank su propia botella de cerveza fría. "Gracias. Entonces ¿qué sucede?".

Monroe vuelve a su puesto con aire despreocupado. "Oh, nada fuera de lo habitual. Fui amenazado y quieren asesinarme"

"Y estás aquí para.."

"Protección. Hasta que Nick logre determinar el siguiente paso". Dice Monroe. "Te demoraste en llegar ¿En qué estabas trabajando?"

"¡Oh~! Estaba rehaciendo los cálculos para el libro de detección de niños wesen"

"¿Pudiste avanzar?". Dice Hank sentándose en su silla.

"¡Por supuesto! Pude hacer que aparecieran en el mapa todos los wesen de Portland"

"¿¡Todos!?"

"Son muchos. Lo malo es que no sé qué tipos son. Pero al menos avancé lo suficiente como para determinar cuales son niños y adolescentes. Entonces, me queda aislar a estos para que aparezcan cuando estén en peligro y en el momento en que hacen woge por primera vez, para el libro de registro"

Tanto Hank como Monroe no pueden ocultar su asombro con ojos enormes. Un mapa que tenga a todos los wesen en la ciudad y que se muevan en tiempo real.

"¡Alucinante!".

"En cuanto a las pociones, siguen en desarrollo. Espero que con el nuevo enfoque que estoy usando con el mapa, pueda ampliarlo a la receta y tener algo para final de la próxima semana".

Monroe, que sigue en woge, se reajusta el cuello de la camisa. "No tengo palabras para decirte lo importante que puede llegar a ser esa poción para nosotros, Harry. Lograr controlar a la… fiera interior, puede cambiarles la vida de muchos".

"Conozco el sentimiento. Una persona querida sufría de la maldición de la luna y, pese a existir la poción en mi mundo, era muy cara. Poder costear un poco para un mes era imposible, obligándolo a vivir alejado de las ciudades y sin trabajo estable por los efectos secundarios debilitantes. Por eso quiero ayudar". Toma un trago largo en nombre de Remus, que murió en la guerra sin tener que ver el desastre que se convirtió el mundo mágico con la desaparición de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Un silencio deprimente se instala en la habitación, con cada uno de los hombres presente meditando, a lo que Harry carraspea. "¿Y~ me van a decir por qué estas en woge?".

"¡Oh! Se me había olvidado"

Hank apunta con la mano que sujeta su cerveza. "¿Como se te olvida que eres un hombre peludo con dientes filosos?"

Monroe salta indignado. "¡Eso pasa! Sigue siendo algo natural para mi".

"¿Me van a contar qué hacían antes de mi llegada?"

"Monroe me mostraba el woge y sus diferencias".

El ojiverde observa algunos tics en el blutbad, adivinando que siente demasiado consciencia de si mismo en ese momento con la atención sobre su persona, por lo que quiso solidarizar quitando su amuleto de glamur.

Las escamas verdes y negras aparecen con sus patrones hipnotizantes, acompañados con las plumas suaves de color rojo en el cabello azabache, que pasan por mechas teñidas con el amuleto. Las pupilas se alargan levemente denotando el aire de criatura mágica.

"No creo que me acostumbre a verte hacer woge". Comenta Monroe maravillado por los rasgos delicados enmarcados con los detalles de reptil.

El detective frota su nariz. "Lo he visto antes pero, no sé, me da pudor preguntar"

Harry sonríe de lado a Hank. "¿Que tienes en mente?"

"¿Puedo tocar las escamas?"

Monroe casi se ahoga con su saliva por lo atrevido de la pregunta. Es poco decoroso pedir algo como eso a un wesen.

Pero al parecer Harry no lo consideraba de mal gusto porque ofrece su brazo levantando la ropa. "Adelante".

Con extremo cuidado los dedos morenos tocan las escamas en el antebrazo del británico. "Es tan suave y no tan frío como lo imaginé".

Harry también ofrece el brazo al Blutbad, que con reverencia frota la piel acorazada. "Sorprendente. ¡Y cambian de color!".

"Pueden hacer más que eso. Me dan resistencia a golpes y hechizos. Son como una armadura ligera".

Bebiendo lo último de la cerveza y dejando la botella en la meza, Hank hace gestos con sus dedos una vez libres. "Sé que no eres un wesen, pero pareces tener características especiales ¿Tienes otras propiedades?"

"Hum. Esto fue un accidente y mi esencia se combinó con dos animales mágicos. Una serpiente y un ave. Por lo que tengo una vista mejorada; sensibilidad a las temperaturas que de vez en cuando se acentúa; y dos veces al año paso por la descamación; entre otras cosas".

"¿Descamación? ¿Cómo cuando las serpientes mudan su piel?"

"Sí. De hecho, estoy en ello ahora". Dice con rostro abatido. "La comezón puede llegar a quitarme el sueño". Acerca su mano izquierda para rascar por sobre el hombro sin alcanzar del todo el lugar adecuado, para su consternación.

Hank y Monroe se vieron a los ojos compartiendo sus pensamientos, para volver a mirar al ojiverde hablando al mismo tiempo. "Muéstranos algo de magia".

"Y a cambio te ayudo con la comezón en la espalda". Ofrece el blutbad emocionado por ver más de los poderes del joven mago.

Tentado por quitarse el problema de la descamación mucho más rápido de lo previsto, Harry acepta.

De esa forma pasaron varias horas intercambiando momentos de hechizos y encantamientos; que permitían bailar a las sillas, levitar los cubiertos y platos del almuerzo, o lavar los trastos; y momentos para despegar con esponja y agua caliente la cubierta de las escamas.

Fue en uno de los ratos con luces que convierten en animal los objetos inanimados que Nick llega con Angelina

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué hay tantos conejos aquí?". Angelina trata de caminar por el departamento con plaga de conejos de todos los colores. "Se que me gusta cazar conejos en el bosque, pero esto es ridículo".

Nick busca en las caras de sus tres amigo una explicación. "¿Magia?".

Harry responde con un movimiento sinuoso de su mano, cambiando los animales por sus contrapartes: pisapapeles, lápices, platos, cojines y zapatos. "Hey Nick ¿Todo bien?".

Angelina salta espantada buscando apoyo en uno de los muros a sus espaldas. "¡Qué rayos! ¿Y qué clase de wesen eres?".

Monroe, cambiando en ese momento a su apariencia humana, explica. "Es~ un wesen exótico de una isla lejana".

La mujer enarca una ceja poco convencida. "Su acento suena a británico".

Entrando en un estado alarmado, Monroe piensa en una respuesta rápida. "¡De Nueva Zelanda! Sus padres viajaron a Inglaterra cuando era un niño y cogió el idioma".

Aprovechando que estaba distraída la nueva adición al grupo, Harry se coloca su amuleto para enmascarar su apariencia.

Hank se acerca a los recién llegados más interesado en la mujer. "¿Qué hace ella aquí Nick? Es una asesina. Debemos detenerla por el caso de los Orson".

Nick pasa su manos por el pelo. "Hank, escucha. Todo lo que va a ocurrir a continuación no es un asunto policial. No podemos arrestarla. A si que, si esto te incomoda, terminamos aquí con esto. Puedo hacerlo solo".

Todo lo que sabe dio un giro en la mente de Hank. Estaba frente a una criminal peligrosa y no puede hacer nada ¿Cuenta como corrupción?¿Hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar en toda esta historia de poderes mágicos?. El policía mayor se lame los labios dando vueltas para ver las expresiones de todos en la habitación. "Esto es una locura". Toma con fuerza el respaldo de la silla que horas antes fue su conejillo de indias para la magia de Harry. La desliza por el suelo y se sienta, permitiéndose agarrar una botella de cerveza cerrada abriéndola con determinación. "Bien, estoy dentro ¿Qué sigue?"

Monroe y Harry comparten una mirada con una sonrisa aliviada. Ninguno quería comprometer los ideales del detective, respetándolo demasiado como para obligarlo a modificar todos sus principios.

Con todos los presentes en la misma página, Nick se apoya en el borde de la mesa cruzándose de brazos y cabizbajo. "Descubrimos que los que están detrás de Monroe, quieren dar una lección para que los wesen no se junten con un grimm".

"Espera ¿Quieren matarme porque soy tu amigo?"

"Eso es en resumen". Responde Nick apesadumbrado. "Lo siento, Monroe. No fue mi intención que ocurriese esto"

"¡No, Nick! No es tu culpa, es de esos malditos tradicionalistas extremistas. No les atañe con quien soy amigo o con quien me junto. ¿No vivimos en una época de derechos civiles y libertad?".

Harry desliza sus dedos por la superficie de la mesa. "¿Descubrieron quien es el responsable?"

Agita la cabeza. "No. Sabemos que los asesinos no son Hundjäger, por lo que no son de la verrat ni de la realeza"

Monroe duda. "Pero… ¿no pueden ser de la realeza de Portland?"

"¡Hay realeza en Portland! ¿Y no pensabas decirme, Monroe?". Angelina se movió como si una avispa picara su trasero. "Esto es mucho más peligroso ¿Cuando pensaban decirme? ¿Cuándo estén sobre nosotros?"

Hank puso sus dos centavos. "¿Qué realeza?". ¿Desde cuando tiene monarquía la ciudad? ¿Y cómo rayos funciona eso?.

Harry se mantiene callado pensando. Sabe que Sean no atentaría con la vida de los amigos de Nick, para mantener al grimm en la ciudad en una horrible maniobra por controlar sus acciones. La pregunta era, si no sería su familia la que esté tras el complot de asesinato ¿su hermano quizás?.

"Si no nos han molestado antes, no creo que lo hagan ahora". Dice Nick pensando en voz alta.

Con agitados movimientos Angelina sacude su melena. "Son de la realeza. Nunca puedes estar del todo seguro con ellos".

Hank medita mirado la etiqueta de la botella, recordando un hecho sin explicación. "¿Harry, tiene algo que ver con tu llamada telefónica del otro día?"

De improviso Harry sintió cómo un peso caía del pecho al estómago, al tiempo que una rigidez se hacía cargo de su cuerpo. "¿Qué llamada?"

"¡Es cierto! La llamada extraña". Recuerda Monroe.

Nick mira sospechoso a Harry. "¿Llamada extraña?".

Monroe asiente. "El día de la fiebre postulenta, Harry llamó a alguien para avisar. Dijo que cumplió con mantener informado para que tome la iniciativa y los resguardos necesarios, antes de colgar. Parecía que hablabas con alguien importante".

El mago se encoge de hombros aparentando indiferencia. "Era un conocido. También llamé al hogar, para poner en acción el cuidado de los niños".

El blutbag rasca su mentón atolondrado. "Disculpa si es algo intrusivo, pero no parecía que fuera un conocido agradable. Pero si tu dices que era un amigo, entonces está bien".

Sin darse cuenta, en los ojos de Nick se estaba alojando una tormenta de dudas y desconfianza. "¿Que nos ocultas Harry?"

Harry sonríe e intenta hacer una broma. "Todos tenemos secretos Nick". Dice entrecerrando sus ojos ojos verdes. "Todos en esta habitación"

Por algún motivo ese último comentario picó como si de una herida se tratase. Dejando que su lengua perdiera todo filtro. "Pero, esos secretos no están a punto de matar a un amigo"

Los ojos verdes se bren con sorpresa. "¿Que me estás diciendo? ¿Me culpas por la amenaza a Monroe?".

"Siempre eres tan misterioso. Y pese a que te has convertido en un amigo, no olvido que no nos has dicho de donde vienes, de donde sacaste tus poderes o cómo terminaste aquí, en Portland de todos los lugares". La sensación de traición mezclado con su propia culpa por ocultar cosas a Juliette nublaron su juicio. "Creo que es demasiada coincidencia que aparecieras en el único ciudad que tiene wesen, grimm y realeza".

Con cara de piedra Harry se defiende. "No llegué aquí por voluntad, Nick. Y si me quedo, es para ayudar"

Pero Nick no escucha. "¿Fuiste enviado por alguien?"

Harry titubeó recordando manos fuertes con capa roja y palabras crueles. El espaciamiento dio una impresión equivocada a Nick, que lo tomó como una falla de parte de un mentiroso. "Es verdad, estás aquí con un propósito. Dinos, Potter, qué ocultas".

El ácido al pronunciar su apellido trajo más recuerdos desagradables al mago.

Monroe arrepentido de traer el tema a colación intenta devolver al grupo al tema principal. "Hum, ¿qué tal si pensamos en cómo hacer frente a mis asesinos? Digo, es mi vida la que está en juego en estos momentos".

Nick apunta a Harry. "¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que esconde?"

Tratando de mantener la clama respira hondo. "Nick. Harry es un amigo y confío en él. Podemos hablar de esto luego".

Hank asiente. "Estoy de acuerdo con Monroe. Enfoquémonos en la amenaza urgente".

A regañadientes Nick deja pasar el tema.

"A pesar de que me divirtió el drama ¿Alguien sabe qué hacer para atrapar a esos malditos?". Angelina sentía los nervios tensos por la violencia contenida en el aire, aumentando su ansiedad para pelear. "Porque ellos quieren un cuerpo que ver y si no lo entrego, me van a matar a mi".

"Un cuerpo que mostrar. ¿Y si usamos el desmayo?". Propone Monroe.

Viendo de reojo a ambos ojiverdes, Hank pregunta. "¿Qué es eso?".

"Es una mezcla con veneno de pez globo, que provoca una falsa muerte. Lo leí entre los libros en la tienda de especias".

"¿Que tan seguro es?".

"Eh~ mejor llamo a Rosalie". Teclea sobre la pantalla con dedos temblorosos. Demonios los nervios por el ambiente enrarecido que hay entre Harry y Nick. "¡Rosalie! Si ¿Cómo va todo? Bien, es una buena noticia lo de tu tía. Hum~ si hipotéticamente necesitara preparar un 'desmayo', ¿que tan peligroso sería'. ¡Ah! Muy peligrosos si pasa el tiempo límite entonces. Sí, manos recogidas hasta que se empuñen, entiendo. ¡No! No es para matar a nadie. Lo que pasa es que al parecer hay algunos wesen que quieren matarme y estamos ideando una manera de atraparlos. ¡Tendremos cuidado! Sí, gracias. Te llamo luego para decirte cómo salió todo. Bye". Respira profundo armándose de valor "Bien chicos, Rosalie que el desmayo puede funcionar pero es algo peligroso y mortal si no tenemos cuidado de dar el antídoto en el momento justo, que es cuando mis manos se conviertan en puños".

Angelina no se encuentra convencida. "Entonces ¿qué? Me dices que fingimos que te matamos esperando no matarte de verdad? Qué gran plan".

"¿Tienes uno mejor?".

Harry tampoco está convencido e intenta ofrecer u propia opinión murmurando. "Yo podría hacer algo con mi magia y evitamos usar el desmayo"

Sin embargo, Nick retoma su humor beligerante. "¡Seguro! Y por qué no, entre tanto, nos dices tu relación con la realeza".

"No otra vez". Murmura Hank.

Con la paciencia perdida Harry se levanta apoyando sus manos en la mesa. "Escucha, Burkhardt. Quiero ayudar. No es mi intención que Monroe o cualquiera de aquí esté en peligro".

Nick imita su postura con la mandíbula rígida. "¿Cómo creerte si ocultas tu relación con un maldito de la realeza?"

"¡Esta bien! Te lo diré. Llegué a esta ciudad sin conocer a nadie y casi se revela mi secreto. Aquel que llamas 'maldita realeza' me ayudó a establecerme. Puso un techo sobre mi cabeza y enseñó todo lo wesen en Portland. ¿Feliz?".

"A puesto que era por tu magia ¡Decidiste trabajar con él a cambio de tu poder! ¿Cuantas veces nos usaste? ¡Cuántas nos espiaste!"

"¡Jamás lo hice! Nuestra alianza era estrictamente sobre amuletos y protecciones menores. ¡Nunca sobre ti! O los demás". Cerró los parpados para recitar derramar lágrimas de dolor. De pronto estaba muy cansado para continuar. "Me voy. Esto no saldrá bien". Toma sus cosas lo más rápido que puede sin magia.

"¿Ahora huyes? ¿o vas a decirle tu señor que te descubrimos?"

Aprieta los puños con ira. "Ahora me voy porque no quiero seguir discutiendo. Sobre todo cuando la alianza fue rota hace tiempo". Coloca la correa del morral en el hombro, mirando a Monroe. "Llamame si necesitas ayuda". Y desaparece.

.

* * *

.

La pena era demasiada. Perder tanto en un parpadeo, sin poder hacer nada, era doloroso.

La luna estaba en lo alto medio escondida por la copa de los árboles cuando despertó dentro de la camioneta, con el recuerdo de los labios de Angelina en la boca mezclado con el sabor amargo del antídoto. Y el olor de la sangre espeso en el aire.

No recuerda nada en el lapso que estuvo 'desmayado'. Fue como despertar de un sueño pesado, sin sueños, para despertar en una pesadilla.

Al levantarse con los miembros rígidos, ve aturdido a la mujer que una vez amó, yaciendo muerta entre piedras y hojarasca. Dolor revuelto con furia se hizo cargo, dejando los siguientes acontecimientos como borrones de aromas, formas y colores. ¡Todos eran enemigos! porque la mataron. A Angelina.

En un minuto o quizás en cientos, terminó la pelea con la amenaza controlada; dejando exhausto a Monroe, con todo el tiempo del universo para sentir la pena. Se arrodilla ante la mujer que dio su vida para salvarlo con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro bestial.

Escucha pasos alguien acercándose. Olfatea extendiendo las aletas de la nariz con vigor para determinar que eran Nick y Hank, con armas de fuego. Quizás escopetas, se dice a sí mismo en tanto ellos llegan a pocos metros de distancia.

"¿Saben? estoy cansado de ver morir a los que amo, sin poder hacer nada. Como si nadáramos contra corriente en la cascada de la vida, sin ser salmones, con la esperanza de llegar a la cima". Pasa la manga de su ropa por los ojos saturados de agua. "Estamos indefensos ante muchas cosas Nick, pero esto pudo haber sido evitado. Si no hubieras alienado a Harry ¡Esto no habría pasado!".

Con voz queda el ojiverde argumenta. "No podemos confiar en él. No sin estar seguros que no está con la-"

"¡¿A quien le importa la realeza, Nick?!". Pone a Nick en el foco de su mirada airada. "Harry es un amigo. Nos ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio por más de un año. ¡Incluso fue atrapado en los juegos lowen, por amor a dios! ¿Eso te parece una mentira? Y tu tía ¿Acaso no ayudó a tu tía con su enfermedad?". Ve encogerse al grimm con tal verdad.

"Yo no lo pense-"

"¡No lo pensaste! Por supuesto que no. Estás tan perdido en tu relación con Juliette y tus inseguridades, que te proyectaste en Harry ¿A que sí? Pues te cuento ahora ¡Eso mató a Angelina!". Queriendo hacer algo para no darle un puñetazo al grimm, carga con cuidado el cuerpo de Angelina. "Te dije antes que los sicarios no eran tu culpa y lo sostengo. Pero lo que pasó esta noche, Nick, si lo es". Da la espalda a ambos policías para internarse en el bosque. Quiere hacer un entierro tradicional en un lugar tranquilo, hermoso y salvaje, como le habría querido a Angelina.

Deja que el par de policías lidien con los cadáveres de los sicarios. Por es anoche el blutbad bueno se marcha, cansado de tanta tragedia.

.

* * *

.

Ella estaba aterrada. El grimm era mucho más peligroso de lo que creyó, debía irse de inmediato de Portland antes de que sepa de su presencia en el complot de esa noche.

Estaba metiendo sus cosas en la maleta que escucha su móvil. Enojada lo toma fingiendo una sonrisa. "¡Sean! Qué placer. Lamento que no podamos vernos, pero tengo que tomar un avión en una hora".

"Te dije que no toleraría tu interferencia en mi ciudad".

"¿De qué hablas? Solo vine para obtener algunas cosas.

"Supe que quisiste poner en regla al grimm matando a un amigo suyo"

"Nada de qué preocuparse, Sean. Mientra no sepa quien manda no podrás hacer uso de él"

"En eso te equivocas"

Ella estaba por responder pero es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. "Mira, Sean, tengo que cortar; llegó servicio a la habitación. Te llamo cuando suba al avión. Ciao" .

Corta y tira el móvil a la cama con furia, cerrando la maleta y cargándola hasta la puerta. "Era hora que llegara el botones. Tengo otra maleta que llevar". Abre la puerta, recibiendo un golpe en el diafragma que quita todo el aire de los pulmones.

"Para la próxima vez, revisa antes de abrir, querida". Dice Sean cerrando la puerta. "Nadie se mete en mi territorio, hace lo que quiere y no tomo represalias". Hace woge para tomar por el cabello rubio de la mujer, dando un puñetazo directo al rostro rompiendo el tabique de la nariz. "Dile a mi primo, cn quien estás aliada, que no se meta nunca más en Portland o verá las consecuencias"

Con respirar dificultosos ella murmura entre la sangre que corre desde su nariz. "El grimm no te conoce. No te es leal. Estás solo".

"Tengo más conocidos en mi ciudad que tú o todos los de la verrat que mi familia puedan traer. Ahora lárgate o perderás algo más que una cara bonita".

Espantada sale de la habitación dejando las maletas sin mirar atrás.

"Eso fue satisfactorio". Comenta Sean limpiando la sangre con un pañuelo.

.

* * *

.  
**N.A:** ¡Al fin! Punto de inflexión en la historia. Esperaba esto porque de aquí vamos a construir lazos más parejos; es decir, Sean tiene un año de ventaja sobre Nick y todo eso. Además, siempre creí que a Nick le faltó un momento de 'ruptura' explícito en que se cuestiona su situación, su relación con Juliette y su relación con Sean. El hombre era una olla de presión a punto de estallar, que usó la violencia con otros para poder sobre llevar la tensión. ¡Yo no le daré esa oportunidad!

Esta temporada está diseñada para que ambos, Sean y Nick, toquen fondo en sus relaciones con sus amigos, aliados y Harry. Oportunidad de redefinir sus objetivos y próximos movimientos, porque con un mago tan poderoso como Harry, creo que tengo chance para establecer mi propio orden mundial (inserte risa malvada).

**Mejor personaje del capitulo: ¡Monroe! **(Me encanta ;P)

**Saludos **

**()()**

**(n.n)**

**.**


End file.
